The Akward Andventures of the Safe House
by Sapphiregorgeus
Summary: What was I doing? I saw her coming closer, no- that was me closing in on her.I could feel my jaws'opening up,my heart was pounding,I couldn't control my body,I tasted blood."CHLOE!"* Derek is becoming less human what will happen when his 3 days r u?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter 1: First Day at the Safe House ~**

**C-POV**

It was the morning after coming to the safe house. My mind was still reeling on about the days on the road, the events that took place in Lyle House, and the horrible truth about me and the others. I snuggled my head further into the warm sheets, breathing in their freshness. This somehow soothed my troubled thoughts for the mean time. I was _safe _and had a soft bed to sleep on, that's all that mattered at the moment, yes_ that's all that mattered. Who was I kidding?

I tensed into a ball, laying there trying to convince myself that everything was going to be okay _even_ though my conciseness was whispering to me that it was not. I felt like I was lying to myself, I tensed further and smelt the faltering calmness of the fabric between my hands, but it wasn't having the same effect as before.

Reluctantly my feet swung off the bed, and I rose up to face what life had in store for me. My shoulders drooped at the thought._ What a lousy way to start the day._

As I opened up the door, I saw someone in front of it, and it took me a minute to realize it was Derek, his fist raised in preparation to knock. When he noticed I was staring, he put it back down. It was silent for a moment, and then he rolled on his heels.

"Simon wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready. So when you are, it will be waiting for you." I nodded instinctively, and with that he turned and backtracked down the hall.

I could not comprehend what I had just seen, Derek looked completely _different_! His face was clear, and his hair was dry and fluffy instead of its usual lankiness. He looked maybe an inch taller, and his expression... seemed a fair bit lighter. What happened to him last night?

I got dressed and made my way downstairs. At the kitchen table sat everyone, except Andrew who was up making himself some toast. Simon motioned for me to sit down in the seat beside him; the only other seat was beside Tori, and that had the evidence of a news paper and cup of coffee, meaning that it belonged to Andrew.

"Good morning sunshine." said Tori in her usual sarcastic-tired morning manor. I nodded and sat down.

"Good morning you guys." I said to my bowl of pre-made _Cheerios_, not having the nerve to raise my head to new Derek. Everyone was quiet for a second, probably because of how I answered, but instead of asking, I sighed and laid my head down on the table. "I'm sorry; I'm still a little tired."

I heard a low groan come out of Derek, and I looked up to see Simon just elbowed him in the ribs.

"I told you to see if she was awake, _not_ wake her up!" He scolded, Derek huffed.

"She was awake when I got there, it's not my fault she is still drowsy."Now _that's _morelike Derek.

"He's right; I just didn't sleep that well is all."Simon nodded, but still gave Derek a dirty look. Tori didn't even butt in, she just sat there slurping her cereal, and I was too tired to argue as well, so I just laid back down my head.

I heard a pop, and knew instantly that the toast was ready. The two quickly settled down.

~*~

Later on after breakfast, Tori barged into my room and slammed herself down onto the bed. Quickly I pulled out my earphones and looked up to her from my book.

"Hi...Tori?" I said to her slowly. She looked pissed, but at the same time I saw surprise in her features. She motioned herself close and mumbled something incomprehensible under her breath."What...?" I said easing her off of me. She rolled her eyes.

"I _said_; ''what in hell happened to Derek.''?" I rose from the bed and quickly shut the door with a silent click. I didn't know if it would help keep him from eavesdropping, but it was worth a try.

"What do you mean?" I said, just to see if she was thinking of the same thing as me.

"Are you blind!!!" she snapped. I quickly let out a shh, and she recoiled back into a whispering tone. "What I _mean _is what happened to Derek's appearance? Didn't you see how different he looked today I mean... come on?" she was flushing, and I was about to give her raised eye eyebrows until I when I shook it off and agreed with her.

"He seems to be _acting_ the same, maybe it's just his wolf changes. Remember how I was telling you back when we were still on the run that he seemed to be looking better?" she nodded, noting my point.

"But man," she said in disbelief. "He changed a lot!" Once again I agreed with her, trying not to picture his face again knowing that with those eyes of his, I would surly blush as much as Tori did.

Slowly we walked out of my room, checking to make sure the coast was clear, and then we rushed down to the living room. But suddenly my heart dropped, because sitting right on the couch was Derek, who looked up from his book in confusion. _Oh crap!_

Before I could respond, Tori grabbed me by the shoulders and hauled me back up the stairs. She was my life saver!

~*~

"Alright," she said after securely locking my bedroom door behind us. "_That_ was close!" I stood there breathless, my heart racing from fright.

"You've got that right!" I said with a dry laugh. We just stood there for a moment, looking at each other, then when the atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a knife, we let out two very _high,_ high pitch laughs.

**D-POV**

I was rummaging through the kitchen for a snack after that _strange_ experience a moment ago, when all of a sudden laughter broke out from the third floor. I flinched and almost spilt my chips. _Get a hold of yourself people! Geez!_

Simon walked in, his feet slapping the granite tile as he went. I turned to him, and he grinned.

"Hey, bro! I see you're hungry again." I answered with a grunt, not really in the mood for a conversation. "Hey Derek," he began. "I can't help noticing that you look a little different?" I froze, what was he talking about?

"Huh." I mumbled, retreating down the corridor with my chips.

"Look in the mirror. You'll see what I mean!" he called. I walked a little faster, but making sure I stayed silent. I could not handle the stomping of people's feet, but I learned to accept that they couldn't help it, but me? I made sure to keep it to a minimum.

~*~

Sure enough, Simon was right. My first reaction was HOLY SH*T! But once I gained more control I studied this strange appearance. It brought back memories of when I was 12, back before all this wolf stuff began happening. I held the sink, and lowered my head. What does all this crap mean?

Simon trudged in.

"Hey, I hope I'm not intruding."Like _hell_ you ain't! He squeezed in front of me and looked up at my face. "Come on, don't tell you can't see the difference?!" I looked away, and huffed.

"You know Simon, girls are weird." I felt his eyes on my back. To be honest, I had no idea where that last one came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2: What the HELL- He said~**

**DPOV**

I just stood there, letting Simon's eyes burn into my back. After a moment of it, I became pretty damn agitated and turned on him.

"What?!" I snapped. Simon flinched, but came back with squared shoulders.

"I don't know, just... that's a random thing to proclaim when we are not even on the topic or anything?" I shifted against the wall, trying to figure out _why_ the _heck_ I said that in that in the _friggin'_ first place. A picture of Chloe appeared in my mind. What the HELL?! I shook my head and grunted.

"Derek?" I heard Simon ask, I noticed him reaching out to me and I backed away.

"It's nothing!" I burst out, and then I trudge to my room. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON WITH ME???

I slammed the door shut behind me and plopped onto the mattress, its springs groaning in protest. I laid there for a while, my mind floating on about less complicated things, kind of like a lone bubble floating through the air. Wait a minute... My eyebrows furrowed together. What a _stupid_ way to describe how I think, lets trash that last portion shall we?

~*~

Later on I heard someone rap on the door, and I rolled back onto my stomach. A rush of Simon's scent hit me, and I mumbled for him to come in.

"Hey," he said, I noticed a little bit of an edge of concern in his face. But in common courtesy I grunted a hello back. He sat down on the corner of the bed, the mattress barely squeaking under his light weight; unlike my own, and this annoyed me but I didn't let it show. He sat there a while, probably waiting for me to start things off, but I wasn't going there, he could sit there _all_ day if he wanted to, I was NOT under any circumstance I repeat NOT going to bring up what just_

"What were you going on about in the bathroom earlier?" I clenched my teeth.

"It was nothing okay? Just... forget I said anything." I knew he was not going to let me get away from this _that_ easily. HOW many movies and stupid sitcoms have I seen that used that _exact_ _same_ _line_???It's almost like... an unwritten rule to pester someone right after they said that! I'm such an _IDIOT_!

"Come on Derek, tell me." I was really getting annoyed, and once again my throat involuntarily released a low intimidating growl.

"It's just something stupid, not even worth bringing up again alright!?" he elbowed me, and the hair on my arms rose.

"Oh, come on, it's bugging me! And if it's bugging me then if _must _be pretty much killing _you_." Ohhh, he _was_ good. I sat there, the steam building up, my head feeling like it was about to explode, but then before I could shatter my teeth into a million pieces, my head fell to the mattress.

"You win." I muttered into the sheets. I heard him laughing and pictured him with a victorious grin on his face.

"I knew you would give up eventually." _Don't have to rub it in. _And then I began form the beginning.

**CPOV**

I was walking toward the attic, figuring that there must be _something_ about necromancers _somewhere _in that house. I mean, the place was a refuge for supernaturals, there had to of been some evidence of them being here, a book, maybe a ghost detecting ring that tells you if that funny guy with the curly hair in the corner of the store looking at you is a ghost or just a pervert who hadn't taken a shower in a while. I could go for anything, throw me a bone somebody, I need a lead! Soon I realized that the attic was pretty much empty, besides your normal run of the mill old junk that nobody really wants to keep, but doesn't really feel is right to throw away. Who ever lived here before us really cleaned house, they either had nothing of importance with them, or they had something of grave importance with them that they needed to hide from others.

I looked out of the cobweb covered window beside me, the spiders probably saying "Hey what are you looking at missy?!" The view of the sky was blocked by century old trees, and although not being able to see the sunset and the stars above, it made me feel safer to think that maybe the whole world may not of be able to see me as well. If I was watching this on a big screen right now, I would probably be whispering that _that_ chick was crazy.

As I came down, I made out the mumbling of two voices coming from the room a few doors up. _Derek's_. I knew that it was bad to eavesdrop on somebody, and I wasn't _going_ to, to begin with but when I heard my name, I had to sneak up and plant my ear to the door.

Slowly, I heard Derek retell the story about what happened with Tori and I earlier and how we were acting strange around him. He went on about our laughing and the mumbling he heard from my room. _Good! That means he didn't actually hear what we were saying! Phew, what a relief._ Then suddenly I heard Simon pipe up, he started jokingly going on about how maybe Tori and I were on our periods or something, and our wiring was screwed up from it. _Typical guy answer! _Then he went silent for a second, and I heard the mattress squeak. Simon came back more seriously and he said in an almost whisper: _Maybe they aren't used to your new appearance just yet, and to seem less rude they are taking it out with laughter. _I wasn't laughing at Derek, I was laughing at what happened when he almost caught us! Then Simon said in a very low voice that I could almost not make out: If anything _Derek this could help not hurt, when you someday go out to get yourself some girls. _I know he was just playing around but that seemed like a very ruse thing to say!

"I don't care about girls." Derek grumbled, I heard a soft impact and could picture Derek whacking Simon with a pillow. The mattress moved and Simon was now standing, I was about to scram when I noticed he wasn't going anywhere.

"You may say that now, but puberty has already hit you physically, it will come to you mentally sooner or later, just wait_"

I didn't stick around after that, those sounded like leaving words, so I heard loud and clear in my head, ABANDON SHIP!

Eagerly I got to my room and opened up a random book from off the shelf (of normal human books BTW cause I can't find any of the ones I that I _do_ actually need up in the attic) But when nobody came I thought maybe I was safe. And after a full hour of constant certainty over the matter, I made my way down to the kitchen to get some sort of snack before supper.

I was about to step into the door frame when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Chloe, don't _let_ me catch you doing it again." Ohhhhhh sh*t. No matter how nice his face looked Derek was still Derek. I'm sorry to stop now, but this is the awkward part of the story, when I turn to the person, give them a little bit of a you 'caught me' face, then run LIKE HELL!


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3: JUST GET OUT!!!~**

**DPOV**

She...ran?

I squared my shoulders and looked down at my feet, they were so _big _but, when I moved them, I never found them awkward. I had no idea why I was going on about feet, but I had to think of something right now, I mean... Chloe just ran away? How was I supposed to react to that? I know she wasn't scared of me or anything this time, but that was just... so unlike her? Was it because of me? I grunted.

This was all my fault, I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I needed it to stop. And soon, before everyone around me would go crazy! This started to annoy me, and I felt a growl creeping up my throat again just thinking about it. Then I thought ... why don't I _ask_ Chloe what was bothering the two of them. I want to know _why_ is it that those psycho bitches keep their eyes adverted; I'm not that scary am I? Simon has told me some possible leads about why the girls were like this, but I sometimes didn't understand Simon, and most times I understood girls _even_ less.

I realised that my face was heating, at first I thought maybe it was a sign of me changing and my heart began to speed up in shock, but when I looked at myself in the mirror beside me, I actually found out I was blushing.

I'm not an idiot, I knew why it was _I_ was blushing, I was just ticked off that my body was being so uncontrollable, no matter how many times I tried, I could not hide the look on my new face. I was nervous, I was nervous to have to talk to Chloe. OMG what was I, a man or a mouse? Oh, wait I forgot... I was a wolf. I gritted my teeth, _admitting that won't help anything!_

**CPOV**

It was later on in the evening when I finally saw Derek again. As I walked by the living room I saw he was sitting awkwardly on the couch, being tormented by Simon about something to do with me. Hold it, BACK UP! What were they doing?

I knew it was horrible to eavesdrop _twice_ in one day, but I was still curious. Then I went ridged, curiosity did kill the cat after all. Well, maybe on second thought I will go take a shower.

**DPOV**

At first he sat there, and then he began messing with the foot rest. He was trying to get my attention, but he never would, I was an emotional rock, I perfected it for years. Just forget that recent incident with the blushing and we are all good.

"Derek," Simon began, looking up at me "Derek, are you gonna sit there and tell me that it's not bothering you?" _What was he going on about now?_

"I honestly don't know what in hell you're going on about now; don't you have something better to do? Go on; go hang with the girls or something I want to be left alone." I regretted that as soon as I said it, forcing someone to get lost will make them want to stay even more! GOD why am I making so many stupid word choices today? I'm such an IDIOT!

Chloe was walking up the hall, coming towards this door, man I hoped Simon wouldn't do or say anything stupid to make her look in here. Not after all this weird sh*t going on. She passed the door.

"Oh I see, you're stressed out over Chloe!" DAMMIT Simon! I heard her stop, and I sensed her coming back this way. My face was heating up all over again, I could hear her feet pounding.(well, to human ears tiptoeing .)Getting closer... getting louder...I COULDNT TAKE IT!

"No Simon, it's not like that! It's not like that at all okay! Now just drop it or I am going to seriously get ticked off at you! "At first he was a little pissed, but then he laughed as he looked up at my face over his.

"Derek, are you _blushing_?" OH GOD! "Derek you are! I knew it had something to do with Chloe!" OH GOD NO! "Yes, finally we are getting somewhere!" OH GOD _PLEASE_ NO!

"_That's_ it!" I said, standing up.

"What?" he was eyeing me, but I couldn't read into what it was saying.

"I'm...," I was still being held by his stare "... going to go get a shower."

**CPOV**

I had just got out of the shower, I was soo happy that my skin felt soo good being clean again, and I stood there drying my hair humming a merry tune. Then I slipped on my pyjama pants, and almost completely had my shirt on when the door popped open and I was faced with Derek. He didn't see me at first cause he was pulling his shirt off over his face when it happened but I still screamed.

He was so taken aback that he didn't just rush out of the bathroom, he fell out and the door slammed but still hung open, showing Derek laying there looking up at my big reddened face. But I wasn't getting red from embarrassment I was getting red cause I was so DAMN MAD!

I looked down at _**bare**__**chested**__**Derek**_ and my mind just exploded.

"JUST GET OUT!" I screeched. In a split second Derek was all wide eyed, his jaw was working, and then he got all red.

"IM SORRY IM SORRY..." and he jumped up and bolted, repeating the phrase till he was all the way down stairs.

My cheeks were heating; his face was not the only feature of his that changed. I shut the door quietly, hoping that nobody else heard what just happened.

~*~

After a moment of waiting and getting no response, I figured that maybe nobody heard what just happened. That's one problem avoided, now what was I going to do about Derek after... _**that**_?

Oh jeeze, what was I going to about Derek???


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4: But That's What Worries Me~**

**DPOV**

OH MAN! I could feel my face burning all over again. I was on the floor of the reading room; my feet gave out after pretty much _falling_ down the flight of stairs, and this was the only place I could think of to go.

OH GOD! I could never look at Chloe the same way again after _that_! And worst of all, she probably would never speak to me EVER again either! When I saw how red and hateful her face looked, I could just see the little bit of the friendship we had had just go up in smoke. Or... was that the steam that was coming out of her ears?

I covered my face, rocking from side to side as I laid there, repeating that this was not happening, over and over and _over_ in my _**stupid**_ _**idiotic**_ werewolf head. But I sat up, and I knew pretty damn well, that it _was_ happening, so what in hell was I going to do about it???

My throat let out a small annoying growl, saying that my body was ticked off too. _Shut up you, it's partially your fault too!_

How was I going to make this up to her? I mean_ I almost saw her...

I began rocking from side to side again, my hands on my face. This was not happening, this _CANT_ be happening! OH _GOD_ what have I done!

**CPOV**

I went straight to my room, and didn't come out. I honestly knew that it wasn't a bright thing to do, but I didn't exactly feel like going out to go talk to Derek about it _either._

Geez, I mean not only did I completely embarrass and probably make Derek feel alienated, but he probably felt pretty damn bad about the whole thing too. It wasn't his fault that I didn't lock the door, and it wasn't his fault about the way I acted either. I pulled my knees up to my chin; he just sat there, and took all that crap I yelled, god don't I feel like a little sh*t for doing that to poor Derek.

The room was dark, and you could start losing yourself in your thoughts after a while, and that's what I did. For a moment I thought; _oh crap, what is Derek doing right now? Did he see my..._

I shot up off the bed; _he better not of!_ I had a few words I had to express with little Mister Derek then, and I made my way to the bedroom door, but then my feet stopped dead. I looked down at them, and realized that no, not tonight, it's not a good time.

~*~

When I woke up, at first I felt good, I mean I had a good rest and I felt revved and ready to start the day, then... oh crap, DEREK! I swore under the sheets, he is going to be downstairs; I'm going to have to face him NOW. OH MAN, not now, I'm not ready!

No, I have to go and apologize, I can't avoid him forever! I put my hand on that knob, and I turned it with all the might I could muster up from my gut.

Here it goes...

**DPOV**

I could hear every single step like a nuclear bomb going off. I counted how many she made, then how many she needed to get to the kitchen. 25 to get to the stairs...10 to go down the hallway...5 to turn the corner and_

"Good morning Chloe." Simon chimed. She looked up from the floor; her eyes didn't turn to Simon but to me instead. I felt this cold and awkward tingeing chill run up me, but before I could realise anything more she was sitting and conversing with everyone at the table... everyone except me of course.

**CPOV**

Derek saw me_ I saw him_ he looked away, like he bit his tongue. That was our encounter, real straight forward, and not much was to it. The rest of the time I kept my gaze away from him, worried that maybe he was mad.

~*~

After breakfast Simon said that I looked troubled, but I told him it was nothing, he walked away shaking his head mumbling: _doesn't seem like just nothing. _I sighed things don't change with him.

~*~

When I finally got up enough courage I went to maybe talk with Derek. I knocked at his door, nothing, i checked the bathroom and living room too, nothing.

I even tried the basement, and all I found was the ghost hiding in their coat closet, let's pretend we haven't seen that shall we?

Anyway, he didn't seem to be _anywhere _and I was starting to get worried, and even more upset! I was mad that he was running away from me, I mean he is a _giant_, he shouldn't be intimidated by a shrimp like _Chloe_ _Sanders_! As I headed up to the 2nd level again, I noticed out of the window Andrew talking to someone. The person was lashing out, I could hear their voice from here, and a lot of it was just curses and swears. I squinted hard to make out the individual from the angle here, but it was no good. Whoever it was, I wasn't going to let them get away with talking like that to Andrew.

I ran out the side porch door, and to my complete and utter shock, I found out the looming person was actually _Derek_!

"I know I am going to be going through my first change soon, but that doesn't mean that the reason why I am off today is because of _that_!" he full out yelled. I quickly came to the assumption that Derek was so worked up that he probably didn't notice me right there 40 feet away.

"I just think it would be more beneficial that you be more careful and control your outbursts of emotion during this period of time." Andrew said, trying and failing to stand his ground.

"Well, it's hard to pretend to be a rock and suppress all your emotions, the only person that I know that can do that is and he ain't even human!" Andrew looked away for a second; the appearance of recollection spread itself across his face.

"You aren't either Derek, and I worry because of that." My eyes grew wide, what was Andrew trying to say?


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5: Only A Few Years Earlier~**

**DPOV**

I didn't care what Andrew thought about me, everybody thought I was a friggin' monster, probably Chloe now too. No matter how human and nice I tried to act, I never got a break. Eyes never looked, they stared at me, people didn't talk to me, but through me. I was the big dumb scary animal that just hung off of Simon.

Things never changed...

Andrew went on a little more, trying to play parent about my emotions, but he wasn't fooling me. Maybe if I looked like Simon... instead of this giant monster, he could pull it off but no. NO, I pretty much freaked this guy out of his skin, and there was nothing that I could do about it. I was like a wolf, I could smell fear, and the fear that radiated off of him for me was a kind that only the truly terrified could obtain.

I lied, honestly I did care what Andrew thought about me. I think I cared a little too much, because I was really disappointed when his eyes never met mine, not even once through that whole heart to heart. I walked away, my shoulders squared against the morning chill.

**ANDREW POV**

I felt like a bad uncle, for what I had done to Derek. But ever since he came out of those woods when he went to go get Tori, and I saw that big profile and dark angry eyes, I lost all my comfort to be around him. I saw those changes, the monster that the Edison Group created coming out in his once frail and gentle features.

Derek looked down to me now, he was at least a foot taller, and to be honest I felt like the child, not him, and it was hard for me to think. He probably noticed my agitation, and mistook it for fear, when I finished my long speech about controlling his emotions, he did not lash out, or yell like I expected him or any _normal_ teenager to do. No, he just turned on his heels, and shuffled away without a word, and to be honest, that was the most hurtful reaction of them all.

As I watched him go, I noticed that the Saunders girl walked up beside him, he did not budge, nor did he converse with her. He just kept on trudging, and she followed like a kitten. She apparently died her hair black, which did not help calm my imagination, for she was so small, and so delicate against this great big powerful werewolf. It was hard to imagine that only a few years earlier, Derek would have looked the same.

**CPOV**

Derek didn't talk, or even listen as I asked him about what was going on, he just wallowed back to his room, slammed the door in my face, and soon I heard the sound of his soft snoring.

~*~

Well, while Derek was having a little bit of a snooze-fest, I decided to try to investigate the rest of the house. Simon offered to help me, and Tori just walked away laughing, _fine_, if I find some awesome expensive treasure she is getting in on NONE of the rewards.

We made our way down the hall to the attic once more, I told him that I already searched there, but Simon insisted we look again, which I found awfully peculiar. As I passed Derek's room I heard him coughing and Derek manoeuvring himself over and over again on the mattress. He seemed restless as he slept; I hoped that Andrew's words didn't get to him too much.

"Chloe?" Simon asked as he noticed me staring at Derek's door too long when he pulled down the ladder. I jumped, being knocked back into my senses too abruptly.

"It's nothing!" I snapped instinctively. He nodded, but still looked over at Derek's door questionably.

We began looking around the attic, hitting pretty much the same spots as the last time as before, but I didn't want to point out the obvious and sound rude. Simon seemed to be trying to comfort me, he kept saying the sweetest things when I dazed off into space, and once even put his arm around me when I lost myself in an old letter from the long dead owner of this house to his wife while in the war.

"Don't worry about Derek; he can take care of himself." I looked up to him from the letter, and he gave me a bit of a grin. "He is a mentally strong person, no matter how ticked off he may look he won't pop his lid, so don't worry about him so much okay?" He tightened his grip slightly on my shoulder. I think it was for comfort, but to me it seemed like he was asking me to care less about Derek for some reason. Did I honestly come off like that? 'Cause I gotta tell you, _Chloe Saunders_ soo does not strive to look, or get attention from _Derek Souza_ okay? What's with everyone being so on edge lately?

I pulled Simon's arm off me, and stood up, looking down at him. I didn't really know what it was I was going to say, but his eyes showed me that my silence said a mouthful.

He stood up, so he could be above my eye level, and then asked me if I liked Derek. When I replied with a definite no; because you all know how much I _defiantly_ _like_ Derek's attitude and overall arrogance, he gave a little bit of a relived sigh. What the...?

Then he asked if we could move on to anywhere else I would like to search.

What was that all about?

~*~

Later on, after an eventless afternoon and nothing interesting found anywhere in the house that had anything to do with _supernaturals_, supper time finally arrived.

Andrew- decked out with a big apron, and a box of kd- called me out and asked me to go wake Derek for supper. When I knocked on the door for the second time, Derek _finally_ came but only to tell me to stop knocking and leave him the _(**Censored**)_ alone.

No supper for him.

I wondered if Derek was ok, he never stayed in bed all day and skipped a meal before, except when he...OH NO was he?

I saw him still at the door even though I was walking away when I looked back.

"No I am not Chloe! Quit thinking I'm changing already!"

"Alright, alright!" damn that kid and his super hearing; he can even hear my thoughts now! I saw him scratch his arm as he turned to go back to bed, if he was changing, he was hiding it poorly.

"It's a _normal_ itch IDIOT." He growled as he shut the door. Once again, damn that kid and his super hearing!

"Go away Chloe." He said with an annoyed tone from his bed.

Alright, you win _this_ time wolf boy, but I _will_ return and prove your changing, just wait!

"Chloe...!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

**Im sorry guys, but this will be my last update for a**

**few days, I'll be back and updating if I can by Tuesday at the latest!**

**CHOW! 3**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6: Thud...Thud...Thud; Went My Heart~**

**DPOV**

I hated how Chloe kept worrying about me; it was completely obvious that she was thinking I was changing, and even though I gave her a mean scowl, she still persisted to stare back at me with her head reeling on about how I was _lying_, and how I _must_ have been changing, and how I _must_ have been suffering.

In my mind I put my foot down, screamed at her to leave me alone, and jumped out of my third story window (and if I did _not_ die), would run into the forest and never come out. Yes, I was freaking myself out when I thought about this too.

I told her the truth that I _knew_ I was not changing, but she did not seem convinced, then I gave up and slammed the door. Without any real reason I fell onto my bed and listened for her pissed-off footsteps to pound away but they didn't. I could _not_ believe it; she was still standing there in her thoughts! That annoying little_!

After a few attempts I finally drove her off, then this rush of exhaustion hit me, and I blacked out still in my clothes. Maybe I was changing... but I never had the time to think about it, because sleep overcame me before I could even figure out what was going on.

**CPOV**

I went to bed hating Derek, I woke up in the middle of the night a little pissed off at Derek, and I fell asleep just plain worried about him. No matter what I did, he would not leave my mind and dreams, that dark hair, those big green eyes, then the fear that toiled within them as they rolled aimlessly through their sockets as his body changed.

My head shot up, and my eyes plunged into the darkness of the midnight hour. Then after I told myself it was just a dream I suddenly heard something moving across the floor of the hallway.

_Thud...thud...thud, _it pounded down the corridor, kind of like a crawling human, or maybe, a decomposed body.

OMG did I raise something in my sleep! I was just back to feeling normal and at home, then this crap starts happening again???! No matter what I did, I would still be a necromancer. I would still be a freak; I was living a lie by pretending that being here would make a difference. I was still able to raise the dead no matter where I went; I could not forget what I was, because it would not let me forget.

Something began patting the wall, like the body was trying to raise itself up on its legs, but failing to do so. I pulled the sheets from my body, no more little miss scared Chloe, I had to release this thing before it woke up the others. I was not going to let it terrify them again like before, I had to be strong...I had to be strong!

I shoved the door open, and breathed in deep as I watched the dark mass coming towards me. My nerves were rattling, as it wobbled along on all fours.

_Thud...thud...thud _my heart pounded with every step it mustered, then, it raised its head and I almost fell down.

There was that dark black hair, and those stunning green eyes glowing up at me with the look of pain and fear flowing like the sweat that poured off of his face.

I ran in an instant to Derek's side, but no matter how much I called his name or asked his if he was alright he never answered, just in a small rasp ordered me to help him reach outside.

~*~

As I held him up by the shoulders, I seen by the twilight of the moon that his eyes were shut tight, and his teeth flashed a brilliant white as the were bared holding back his whimpers.

It was a comic display, him and I. Just there wobbling as I tried to keep this 200 pound guy from falling over as he weakly clung to me just trying to stay quiet. If anyone ever saw us, they would probably think that he was drunk, and his daughter was trying to carry him back to their house or something. I shook the dumb thought from my mind, this was _not_ the time for daydreaming about what other people would think if they saw this happening, Derek was _changing _and I had to get him outside. That was my primary gaol I had to get a grip, I had to be there... for Derek.

**DPOV **

It was getting blurry -my vision I mean- pain was rolling up my sides, and down my toes, as I tried and failed to keep my balance. All I could feel was this warmth that radiated off of this sturdy object that was keeping me from falling.

This... was different from before, my changing was coming differently_ faster, I don't know? My tongue was getting sore from being bitten down upon, and this constant raspy huffing noise kept coming, like some horrid person was breathing in my ear. Or_ was that my own voice?

I felt like I was floating, not really noticing my feet moving underneath me, and then I heard a voice besides my own enter my ear.

"_We're almost there,"_ It whispered "_just don't let go..."_ don't let go? My hand tightened, and I realized that my fingers were grasping flesh; I felt a bone, a shoulder bone. I was being held up by someone, I must have forgotten that.

I turned my head, and opened my eyes the best I could. I saw black hair, and I saw big blue eyes, a sad smile completed the rest of the face. And I quickly realized Chloe was by my side, a strange feeling of relief possessed me knowing she was there.

Then suddenly a horrible pain hit me when I exposed this weakness, and I felt myself fall... falling upward, like I knew that I would not hit the hard ground, but a soft cloud instead. I was _defiantly_ not in my right mind.

I never felt any pain when I knew that there should be.

**CPOV**

Derek made it a whole three seconds after we entered the tree line, then he completely collapsed under his weight, taking me with him.

He fell hard, but he never even showed he felt it, but _me_ on the other hand, I was pinned under his arm and for some reason he refused to let go of my shoulder, or was that just a reflex action? I shook him a little bit, trying to snap him out of his daze. All he did was grumble, and then he finally turned away and began moving.

He was laying a few meters away from me, his breathing becoming more husky and guttural as he coughed up bile. His hands were twitching as convulsion after convulsion rocked him. Still he laid there, dazed off, no words leaving his lips, no eyes looking up trying to find mine.

Was this what he was warning me about last time? About how he may not be _just_ Derek in wolf form like it was suppose to be due to the mutations? Was Derek turning into a real and actual monster?

Then, like a prayer from god, Derek raised his head slightly and stared at me with clear but tensed eyes.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this." He mouthed breathlessly.

No, Derek was no monster, he could never be.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7: Being In Shock~**

**DPOV**

I felt myself moving through a thick fog, it was warm, but blew in a way that made me gather a chill up my spine. I heard footsteps, a voice echoing far off in the distance, and laughing coming from all around. I stopped, I didn't know what was going on, my senses told me that something was coming, but all I could see was the thick blanket of blindness in my wake.

A growl rose from the bottom of my throat, and my head spun around. Instinctively my ears tried to pinpoint where all the sounds was coming from, but it had to be a mistake because my senses told me that they were coming from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time.

"What's wrong Derek? Never visited with your conscience before?" A tall dark haired man appeared from the fog, his eyes glittering with slyness, and a smile lined with intimidation played across his face.

"Who are you?" I said glaring at the man, preparing to hold my ground. His eyes looked up and down me numerous times, his expression never faltering, but getting more and more amused

"My- my boy, you sure have a long way to go." He was about to come closer when suddenly my instincts kicked in and I dropped further down, eyeing him through my bangs as a growl rolled up my throat. He never even flinched, but just put up his hands and asked for me to calm down.

I would of if I could, my body seemed to be acting on its own for some reason, and although that _did_ frighten me, if anything, that man frightened me even more.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!???" I commanded. He didn't seem deterred by me, it did not help I was smaller than him, which I was extremely unused to, or the fact that he seemed stronger. I could tell in the way he stood, he had power hidden under his baggy dress clothes, and behind those desolate eyes. I didn't know honestly if I could take him.

"Is my less developed self honestly this _stupid_?" He said it as if he was surprised, I grunted.

"So I'm guessing that you are pretending to be an older version of me or some other load of bull." He raised himself up straighter so all of my 6'3 self could take a true gander at this 6'7 wannabe. I was really starting to have enough of this, and I made sure to let it show.

He glanced down to me; a look of concern replaced his intimidating smile.

"I didn't come to hassle you Derek, I came to warn-err, help you out with something you probably don't know of yet."

"And what would that be?" I said, making sure my eyes were planted firmly into the direction of his; I was never letting him out of my sight. He was up to something, I could feel it.

"As you may have already realised, I am not a real person, I am your sub conciseness, your _human_ sub conciseness. " I nodded. _Whatever insane person, I was not buying it._"I came to tell you that the equilibrium between me and your wolf self has been lost" _what am I, a balancing scale? _"What I am trying to say is... your losing your human- err, becoming less human." _Huh? _I dared to let my eyes drop from his, and stared at my hands, then moved on to my torso and feet. I thought I seemed fine, there didn't seem to be any difference from my usual self.

"It's not the outer you I'm talking about, it's what's in here." He tapped his head, and I wanted to hit myself for thinking of such a stupid reaction. "The instincts of the wolf had been gradually taking you over for the past six months." _When I first started growing substantially. _

"This can't be good, how can I stop this from continuing?" I asked cautiously. I saw his shoulders slightly slouch, like he was expecting this question and was ready to answer it.

"Andrew was trying to tell you about it, thought you had the right to know what was happening to your body. But a certain _someone_ dropped a bombshell, and totally ruined his chance of telling you."

"I was mad at him okay? The way he was acting and the way he was forcing me to do something that is pretty much straight up impossible didn't help either. It's his fault not mine that he didn't have the guts to tell me." He raised his hand and shook his head.

"Or were you just too eager to up and leave without a word to care what he might have had to say next?" _well... there's that._

"_Maybe_ I did something wrong, so what, what matters is that your here now, so tell me what I need to know!" I expected this adult me to shake his fist and say how I was being an ungrateful little punk and should learn some manners, but all he did was express a small secret laugh with himself. Probably thinking something on the ends of the line of ; _wow, did I really use to act like this, he is such a child._

"Going through this process of unequal amount of instincts is normal for a young werewolf; the problem is that you are younger than most werewolves who start their first change, so I have no idea how your body is going to take it. It may be more of a sever experience than it should be."

"What's gonna' happen to me?" He laid on my trademark scowl, and a flash of amazement hit me, when he did that I saw the resemblance between me and him. Although a fair one, I did believe that this could possibly be me in a few years.

"It is unique to the individual, one may get the craving to have more meat at supper, one may like staring at the moon, and some go even farther, like starting to behave like an actual wolf."

"How long does this last?"

"Unlike the endless supply of testosterone that is secreted by your pituitary, this hormone is only able to be secreted three times by an extra compartment of your thyroid. This can only last for a number of days, maybe 2 or 3."

"What's the purpose of this?" He was walking around me, studying my appearance, and I turned to look at him. "Hey, are you listening to me?" He stopped, and shrugged off his on-looking.

"Why should I tell you when you already know?" My head shot up.

"You mean...?"

"It's prepping you for your first complete change which will happen on the third day."I looked away, lost in the blankness of the fog that surrounded us. That reminded me...

"Where am I anyway?"He came up beside me and matted my hair with his hands. I was shocked by how easily he was able to sneak up to me.

"Right now, you are about to undergo another 'Practice run' as Chloe would call it, and your body is under such extreme pain that you went into a state of unconsciousness to try to suppress the pain from putting you into a coma."

"So you're saying I'm in _shock_!"

"Shock is not really the word I would use."

"I don't have time for this; Chloe is probably pulling her hair out thinking that I am dead or something. I need to get out of here!" The man pulled my head up closer to his, and then whispered something into my ear.

"Just listen for her; she has been calling you for a long time now."

"Chloe...?"

"Well," He came up in front of me and took my shoulders into his hands, forcing me to stare into his eyes. They were so big and green, did mine look like that? "Chloe on the outside has only been staring, and trying to wake you up with little luck. You never actually heard her, nothing from the outside has been able to penetrate this barrier, remember...you're in shock."

"So... then, what is the sound I've been hearing, all that laughing, and the voices talking?"

"That's your memories of her, your brain trying to help you find your way out of this invisible maze."He gave me a serious look, he was trying to tell me something, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't read into it. "You must follow your memories Derek, or you will never see that face of hers ever again!"

He shoved me hard, soon the fog swallowed him up, and I was alone again... in this white mist.

_Derek...You really want to know? Well, they are white and have sheets over their bodies and say BOO!_

I remembered that one. That was one of the first times I talked to her, down in the laundry room. One of the first times in a while that I actually smiled.

I followed the sound, running like mad, I had to get back... I had to.

_No excuse, like you said. You want me to stay away, wish granted._

This made me slow down, I made a left turn toward the sound, I remembered this all too well. When I grabbed her arm, and accidentally threw her. She hated me then, did she hate me now?

_I_I_I need to send them back. So how do I do that?_

I turned right; this was one of those times when I really was glad I was there. Chloe was bound and gagged in the basement crawl space, if I didn't find her...

_See, you did rip out of your clothes...I hope you didn't like that shirt of yours cause it is toast!_

The first time I changed.

_I am so glad to see you..._

_ ...Derek, do you trust me?_

When I finally found her at the factory, she seemed so happy to see me, why didn't I notice it that much before?

_Wake up sleepy Jean... _

_Oh what can it mean..._

_To a, Daydream believer..._

_And a, homecoming queen._

That's when I saw her; she turned and smiled at me. She began repeating the song over again, then came at me and said:

"Close your eyes."

"Just for a minute." I said.

"Mmm hmm."

I began humming the song to myself, and then when I opened my eyes, she was there again, this time for real.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this." I said, not realising how breathless I was, the pain was coming back, but I tried not to show it. I didn't want her to worry anymore.

"I won't leave you like this Derek, you know that. So don't worry so much about _me_, just think about _you_, I'm here for you, remember that."

"I will." I whispered to myself. What am I going to do about that girl?


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOOPS! I'm sorry, I totally forgot about author's notes and disclaimers and stuff... I'll do it from now on SORRY GUYS :S**

***Disclaimer*: Even though it is very obvious, I must tell you I don't own Darkest Powers... But MAN IF I DID THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!**

**ENJOY Y'ALL!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 8: Not Human~**

**DPOV**

Just like that weird person -that was apparently my human subconscious- said, I indeed had another practice run. Chloe was still there, sitting in the mud, pretending that it didn't bother her. She could be a load of bull sometimes, thinking that I didn't notice, but I could smell her, her mind recoiling back from fear. She noticed me watching her, which I didn't even realise I was doing until she came at me with a laugh asking why I was staring. I looked away, asking myself the same question.

She huffed with a smile, then stood up and dusted herself off the best she could.

"Come on; before you fall asleep again let's get you to an actual bed." She held out her hand to me, and for some strange reason I held back before accepting it. Was that okay?

We walked in silence for the most part, I just couldn't help it as my eyes looked her over as she tried her best to wipe off the mud that was obviously not coming off but that she insisted would come off if you wiped hard enough. She was pretty much all covered, no thanks to me, which she explained dived-bombed her into the mud when I collapsed. This made me laugh quietly a little bit, not the fact that I knocked her over, but at the face she made as she tried to get the filth off and try to cheer me up at the same time. I did feel sorry for her, but it wasn't like I was not as worse for wear either, I was caked in the stuff too.

Quickly we sneaked back inside the house, and after helping Chloe through the pitch black dark back to her room, I made my way to mine, and let's say the rest was history, 'cause I went out like a light!

~*~

When I woke up, I felt like a rain cloud had been lifted from off of me. I noticed that my mood had been gradually lightening lately, but this was different...like a hundred times different! I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I realized that I was still coated in now dried dirt but it didn't even fizz me, I just got up and laughed it off. Me, laugh something off? What was going on with me?

I ran myself under a nice warm shower and hummed the song that Chloe got stuck in my head from a while back. Then something strange happened, I...felt a rush go down from my throat. I got a little shaky for a second, but then as soon as I stepped out of the shower it stopped. That's when it hit me!

~*~

I kept in my room and missed breakfast, even when Simon came in and told me to come eat I insisted I wasn't hungry and he and everyone else left it at that.

I was becoming less human, that's what that person in my head said. But, could that of just been a dream? I think I will ask Andrew about it later.

~*~

I was lying in my room for about half of the day, waiting... or hoping that nothing was going to happen, that that stupid dream was only a dream, that I was being worried about nothing. I felt an itch on the side of my neck and I sat up and scratched it, then I smelt the horrible scent of feet and looked down. To my complete and utter horror, I realised that I was scratching myself with my foot, like a...

I sat up some more and sort of stiffened my limbs; _that did not just happen it couldn't of! Legs aren't meant to bend that way, that is, if you're human... which I'm not ._I laid myself back down on the bed, that didn't prove anything, so what, I found out that I am a little bit flexible, this wasn't a sign. A whimper of annoyance rose up from my throat, this was nothing... it had to be.

~*~

At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I woke, Andrew was against the wall, terrified. I was being deafened by a loud gnarling sound, but I had no idea where it was coming from, I shook my head trying to help wake up my senses, but by then Andrew was on the floor.

He fainted.

I jumped up onto my feet, and tried to snap him out of it. The gnarling stopped immediately, I looked around trying to figure out where it came from, but when I saw nothing that could have possibly done it, the hair on the back of my neck rose. There was no denying it... it must have been me, I gathered my head in my hands, I was panicking; what was I going to do when he came to? I looked down upon Andrew's pale face, he was gaining conciseness finally, but I stepped back some so he wouldn't see me at first. I scared him in my sleep, when he came in; my body must have shot up and began acting on its own to defend me. He probably thought I was going to _kill_ him, because that's what I truly am; I got up and hid in the corner of the room... a monster.

~*~

He never actually woke up; he just mumbled something incomprehensible then laid back down, now sleeping. I decided that I was better off leaving the room; I sat in the hallway for a moment, trying to figure all this stuff out.

My mind wandered on about the dumb little things that seemed out of sorts that happened to me today, then it went on to what happened to Andrew again... his face, the exact same expression as the boy I threw against the wall.

...Never to walk again...

Thunder howled in the distance, lightning unmasked her features as she stood awkwardly down the hall.

...Never to stand again...

She came closer, her hand held out as she tried to call my name.

...Never to live a normal life...

She was about to place it on my shoulder when I heard a roar, it could of been the roar of thunder... or something I produced, I wasn't completely sure. I just saw her eyes flash with fear and my body diving. What was I doing? I saw her coming closer, no- that was me closing in on her. What was I doing...? I could feel my jaws' opening up... my heart was pounding... I couldn't control my body... I tasted blood.

"CHLOE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy! Did you like the last chapter? **

**Well... I have a problem that I need your help with guys. You see, the name of this story is: The Awkward Adventures of the Safe House. **

**But I have found that my story has evolved to something else and the name doesn't really fit any more...**

**could you guys give me some suggestions on what I could call it from now on?**

**Thanx so MUCH XD**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest Powers, and if you don't believe me go ask Kelly Armstrong, she knows who **_**really**_** owns it. **

**~Chapter 9~**

**DPOV**

I clutched the railing of the stairs, and held myself down. Blood was leaking from my mouth, and my teeth still were biting down hard on my tongue, I wouldn't release it no matter how hard it hurt. I had to control my body; I didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially Chloe. I was shaking; the instincts of the wolf trying to regain control. They were whispering a feeling into my body, a feeling that had no human words. I tried to shake it off, Chloe was not a threat, I didn't have to attack her, but that strange feeling kept raging on.

My breathing was getting hoarser, my back was stiffening. NO! I bit down harder, blood was oozing and mixing with saliva, and I saw a puddle soon develop underneath me.

"D-D-Derek?" she stuttered. She was up against the wall beside my room, fortunately unharmed, but no doubt extremely terrified. The feeling came back when she talked, I bit down even harder, and a whimper left my throat.

"Derek, are you hurt?" I had to stop her from talking, I was losing my focus. My throat growled on again. "Derek?!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. She jumped, and blinked back hard, I could see her lips quivering as she glanced down at the blood coming out of my mouth. We held eye contact until a flash of lightning and another roar of thunder burst. I took this as the sign to run. I flew down the stairs two at a time, and then burst out the front door into the howling wind and piercing cold rain.

"DEREK!" I heard her call, I couldn't turn back now, I felt my body starting to tingle, and my limbs shaking as the release of the second wave struck my body. I had to leave; I had to get away before I did something to her, to any of them. I gritted my teeth and turned in the direction of the trees, would I ever be able to return? _I'm sorry about all this Chloe._

**CPOV**

Derek ran in a flurry of flashing lightning like a stop motion picture down the steps and out of the front door, I tried to catch up to him, but stopped at the open frame when another crash of lightning came.

"DEREK!" I called, watching his dark mass mix with the trees and bush he fled into, the rain was drenching my face and it was almost impossible to keep them open long enough to try to figure out where he went. After a few moments Simon came to my side and yelled against the wind:

"What's wrong, what's going on??"

"It's Derek," I replied, and pointed out the door towards the treeline."He ran out into the woods!" Simon looked perplexed, he glanced down and I saw his face go pale and took a breath, he realised he was standing in blood.

"What the hell is going out...? OMG there is blood everywhere!" We both looked back and saw Tori at the top of the stairs completely wide eyed. Andrew pushed himself in front of her and made his way down to us, as he came we moved to the side and very abruptly Andrew won against the wind and forced the door shut.

"Uncle Andr_"

"To the living room everyone, _now_." I looked to Simon and I saw his Adams Apple bob as he gulped back his nervousness. I was the one to lead the train of freaked out teens to the den behind Andrew, and none of them protested.

~*~

Tori snuggled up next to me as Andrew lit a fire to heat up the room, but he most likely lit it to provide light because the storm took out the power. Simon was in the love seat while me and Tori nestled onto couch, I found it kind of awkward comforting someone who was physically larger than me, but Tori needed it, she was not only creeped out by what was happening, but while we were on the bus, she told me about how she was deathly afraid of thunder storms.

Andrew gave a grieving sigh as he placed the fire skew back on the hook and turned around to face us. The only sound was of the fire crackling, and soon I noticed that Andrew couldn't talk, he looked nervous, and when he noticed us staring decided to sit down on the coffee table.

"What's going on with Derek?" Simon said in the most flat and emotionless voice I had ever heard, he was serious, and wanted an explanation. I was frozen in spot, staring at him then turned my attention to Andrew when he suddenly peeped up.

"Derek is going through what those in the werewolf community would call: his three days." Tori looked up to me, and I was being combated with a nonverbal conversation over what these "three days" _actually_ were. I shook my head "no, I have no idea" and she turned back to Andrew, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are these'3 days'?" I finally asked when no one else would. Andrew shifted towards me, his eyes were dark-rimmed and his face was very pale... what happened to him between the course of supper time till now?

"His body is secreting werewolf hormones to help prepare and coax his first complete change," his first complete change huh? But...that didn't explain Derek's strange behaviour though. "Usually this begins when a werewolf reaches the age of 18, and these three days push him into... "werewolfhood" as you might say."

_Wait..._

"But Derek has been partially changing off and on for about 2 weeks now." Andrew looked up to me from the floor and stopped me cold with his worrying glare.

"Well Derek is not like most young werewolves." Simon stood up.

"So what is going to happen to him?" He jabbed a finger at the window. "My brother is out there in this storm, and we are just sitting here roasting marshmallows?! We are not going to just leave him out there for 3 days are we?"

Tori sat up.

"And what about all that blood, it was _his_ right? What if he was injured?" Andrew shook his head.

"There is nothing we can do for Derek right now but let him clear his head. His mind is being filled with wolfish impulses by the hormones, and it would be best to just leave him alone."

"Do you suggest we just sit here and see if he ever comes back?" Simon snapped.

"I suggest we stay _here_ where it's _safe_ and prey he doesn't smell us and rip us apart before he figures out who we _are_!" Simon fell back onto the couch, his eyes glazed over.

"He wouldn't do that!" I stammered.

"It's been known to happen on a few occasions in wolf communities, that's why I was worried about Derek. His father disappeared before he had a chance to tell him."

"So you're saying he is probably as clueless about all this stuff as we are?" I asked. Andrew nodded. He stood up walked over to the door of the room, ready to leave.

"He's not a monster Andrew." To stated to him. Simon was still in his daze.

"I know Chloe, I know."

I heard a roar of thunder, the thunder sounded like it was in pain... and no lightning fallowed after. Then, there was silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! I really need a new name! Pleaz help rename my story! Pleazzzz review and give me a name! I have no idea what to change it to!**

***Disclaimer* I don't not own Darkest Powers-and at the rate my mother hogs the computer I soon wont own my computer either- **

**Thanx for reading my fanfic!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus :3**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

**DPOV**

My body stung as braches whipped my sides and brushed against my face. My breathing was hoarse, and I was running blind as the rain hammered against my eyes. I felt like I was going to be ripped apart as wave after wave of emotions I could not understand rocked me. I felt my body fall forward as my feet flew from underneath , I saw a rock coming towards me, and heard a crunching sound erupt from my arm after contact with it.

Involuntarily a loud howl escaped my lungs in pain, and the rain just kept pounding with no mercy against my back and neck. I rolled off of the rock and laid myself outstretched on the forest floor, my arm was winching but I ignored it long enough to stare up at the dark angry sky.

"So this is what _hell_ feels like, huh?!"I shouted at the rolling black clouds. I spat up the blood that began pooling in my mouth and clamped down on my tongue trying to stanch the bleeding a bit. My good hand grasped the saturated soil, and ripped at the roots to calm my temper._ If anything hell sounded pretty good right about now, cause from where I was laying this was 10 times worse that anything Satan could dish out._

Tons of different actions started running through my mind, my body wanted to hunt and kill the delicious rabbit hiding in a tunnel 5 meters away, I smelt my own blood and had the strange urge to want to find more blood to quench my thirst. My heart was beating a mile a minute; a strange sensation was flowing through me that was far more powerful and dominant than the others. It ached at my conciseness and made my insides twist with desire.

_But desire for what?_

My breath became laboured, and my body felt stiff.

"What do you want from me???" I cried out, knowing that my body couldn't answer back, but it still felt better to cry out my rage.

I sat up and shielded myself under a tree, something was happening... I looked down at myself...something was wrong and I didn't like it.

**CPOV**

The storm went on over night as well; I refused to retire to my room no matter how much my house mates insisted I get some rest. I couldn't sleep knowing that Derek was out there in this, he must of been sick by now from being out there so long, and if that didn't get him, whatever was happening to his body would. I hated to think on about the negatives, knowing that a lot of other people were more worried about how I was feeling than about Derek at the moment.

I knew_ everybody knew that Derek was more than capable of looking after himself... but after that last change of his, when he was barely able to stand let alone look after himself. And the dazing out thing he did back then, I wasn't so sure anymore.

So when everyone finally went to bed... or in Andrew's case to his office, I decided to keep watch for Derek in the den by the window. I decided to keep the fire going slightly, and watched the patch of woods outside that he disappeared into for while.

At about midnight, 3 hours into my watch Simon came in and sat beside me. He didn't look at me at first; he seemed to be locking eyes with the small dancing fire, the browns of his irises glittering along with its mesmerizing display.

"Chloe," he said finally, his gaze adverted. He was slouched over, his elbows on his knees as he stared on at the flames tumbling in the fireplace.

"Yes Simon?" I was staring back out the window, not really ready for Simon's eyes on me just yet.

"Do you think Derek is okay out there?" I shifted a little, and I swore I saw him move closer too, he looked up at me and I realized that the red in the whites of his eyes were from a zero amount of sleep.

"I don't know... I mean the last time he changed _I_ _changed_ my mind about how much I can trust him looking after himself."

"You mean back when we were on the bus?" My teeth clenched, I totally forgot to tell Simon about Derek's practice run last night.

"No, you see last night he k _k_ kind of_"

"He changed last night_ too_?!" I nodded back to him and he came up to me and draped his arm around my shoulders. He looked scared. "What happened to him to make you worry?" I looked up to him, and placed my hand on top of his. I started to explain to him about Derek being unable to walk, and told him about how he fell unconscious. I saw his jaw working.

"Are you planning on staying out here the whole night?" He whispered, leaning me closer. I didn't mind him doing this but it seemed more like he was flirting with me than trying to comfort my mind.

"As long as I can stay awake for I guess, yeah." He leaned in toward me and I was engulfed by his brilliant brown eyes that seemed to dance even without the reflection of the flame.

"I wish I was Derek right now, boy I am jealous of how much you care about him." I jumped back in shock.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. What do you mean you wish you were him? Don't you realise how much pain Derek has been in, and all the sh*t he has _gone_ through!" He backed away.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that, I was just_"

"I worry about Derek because he is a good person going through something no one like him should ever have to go through!"

"Chloe it's not like_"

"No, I know it's not like me to go and only worry about one person, and I see that you want attention too from everyone, including me. But it cannot be like that right now."I stood up and he sank down into the chair." You should understand this, you are his _brother_!"

"I only wanted_"

"More time with me right?" he swallowed. "Simon what are you 6? There is more to life than just getting attention."I walked over to the door frame and gave him a disappointed stare. "And when you figure that out, then maybe I will pay attention to you."

I ran up the stairs almost expecting him to follow, but he didn't, and I resumed the watch from my room.

* * *

**How was it? Pleaz review if you get the chance... and while you're at it think of a good name to replace this one for me.**

**Thankyou**

**-Sapphiregorgues**


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdy again! How did you like it? Pleaz let me know!**

**AND THANX 4 READING :3**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**

***Disclaimer* I don't not own Darkest Powers, but I DO own burning Simon in the last chapter of **_**this**_** story! MWAH HA HA!**

* * *

**~Chapter 11: I'm Back~**

**DPOV**

It wasn't till after midnight that the rain finally stopped, and my mind started to manifest again now that there was nothing to distract it. My tongue finally stopped bleeding, and my hand started to recover also, from what I could tell it wasn't broken and that was good enough for me.

I shuffled a little, stretching my legs out from under the bows of the tree. It was quiet enough to hear your breath huff and watch it disappear before your eyes, I looked up trying to catch a glimpse of it, and instead saw something better.

It was the moon, bright and full it hung in the sky like a lone light bulb in a black room. It was peeking out from the clouds around it, casting an eerie light down upon the forest. I sniffed at the scent of dew, and saw it glittering around me almost as beautifully as the star themselves. I felt so calm, I felt...good even.

I stood up and breathed in the clean air, my body felt like it could run a marathon, heck maybe even two! I began running along the trees like a little kid, inside my mind laughing with happiness, it was finally over I could sense it!

Then I looked up from my cheerfulness to gaze at a form moving towards me... why, why didn't I smell them, and why couldn't I hear their footsteps when they were so close? I focused on them; still I couldn't make them out, their steps as well as their appearance. _What was going on?_

~*~

I stood my ground, but for some reason the anger and courage I usually could obtain didn't come forward. I felt weak, like I was stripped of something, something important.

"What's wrong Cain?" I heard the voice call. I remembered the voice from somewhere, tons of bells were going off but none could tell me who the hell this person was. The deepness of the voice told me it was male, but that's all I could get out of it. Why were my senses being so sloppy?

"Who are you?" I called, and I realised that I sounded more scared than threatening. No growl was coming out, and when I tried to force it, it still wouldn't come properly, sounding more mediocre than menacing.

"What's wrong young pup, having trouble growling?" Young pup? _Only one person called me that, Liam._

"No, I am just fine."

"That's good, for a moment I thought you were getting soft on me." He snickered, letting out a rolling growl of a laugh, mocking me.

"Why are you here?" I said cutting to the point, I wanted to shut down this conversation as fast as I could, I didn't want him getting any closer to me when I was like this.

"Well, to be honest my nose led me here." I grunted, but it was still as pathetic as my previously attempted growl. "And to be honest," he said, coming out of the shadows, and flashing his canines. "Any werewolf could probably smell you for 20 miles." He pinched his nose and began waving his other hand in front of it.

I blinked back, I didn't smell anything?

"You are giving off so many pheromones my eyes are watering!" He took a step closer, now I could see the whites of his eyes. I was contemplating whether or not to step back. "You're going through your 3 days ain't you boy?"

"I guess you could call it that." I muttered. I heard him laugh again, glinting his white fangs. That's one difference between humans and werewolves, even when in a human form, their canines are substantially larger, not vampire large or anything, but not exactly small either, but I couldn't speak for myself, mine were human sized, probably because of the mutations.

"Pew! Man you are smellier than a broad in heat you know that!?" I rubbed him off and began making my way back to... to where? I couldn't lead him back to the house, then he would find the _others_. But I couldn't just walk back over to the tree I was staying under, he would find me in an instant, if he was right about that I could stop a werewolf 20 miles away then I couldn't just run either. Was I saying I was trapped? DAMN IT!

"Hey speaking about broads," I looked back at him, he was sneering. "How is that mate of yours, that cute little blue eyed creature?" I felt that rush again, my third wave, I'm back and it's go time! I turned away from him, my hearing was back and I could hear every crunch of the gravel beneath his feet. "Hey it's rude to turn your back to someone, you know!" He said a few more things and I ignored it, then he came at me, and I was ready for him.

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard the door creek open.

"Who's there?" I snapped, whipping my head in their direction.

"It's me." I looked up and saw those dancing brown eyes, and secretly wished they were green.

"Simon, you can't just waltz your way into a girl's room." He shrugged his shoulders, and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry Chloe but I need to talk to you." He leaned into me again, but then rested away, realising what he was doing. He seemed fidgety.

"Whatever you need to say it can wait till morn_"

"No!" And he pushed me down and our lips made contact.

**What did you think eh? Review and let me know!**

**Oh and hey, think of a name while you're at it, this one isn't fitting anymore, have any suggestions?**

**Thanx for reading!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys, thank you soo much for reading my fanfic!**

**I am glad so many of you like it, but you know I want your opinions too! Common give me some ideas if you can, tell me if I spelt things wrong don't be afraid, I don't bite!**

***twirls around laughing***

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest Powers, but MAN don't I wish I owned them green eyes! :3**

**~Chapter 12: Welcome To the Family~**

**DPOV**

I was proud to say that I threw the first punch, watching his dumbfounded expression as it landed honestly made my day! Liam landed with a thud on the ground, groaning out a slur of half completed profanity before recovering and coming back for more.

I felt stronger than I did the last time we fought; it was amazing I was actually gaining the upper hand as I ruffed him up pretty badly against the forest floor. He was spatting useless words like "What are you doing?" or "Can't you see this isn't the time right now for settling this?" and "Stop!" at this my fists stopped flying, and I looked down at him and tried to calm my temper.

"It's about time." He coughed, his nose was bloodied, and his eye was squinting, as he tried to raise himself. I leapt off him, gasping for breath.

"Huh?" I piped; he wobbled back onto his feet and gave me an angered look of bewilderment.

"Don't you dare "Huh?" me, you little brat!" he spat out blood, and then turned back to me. "I came to tell you that the pack has found you out, so you're not my bait any more, UNDERSTAND?!" I pulled back a little, what did he think I was, some sort of moron?

"Yeah right, like I would believe what you say! " I huffed, I felt magnificent, and my heart was pounding happily in my chest like a beast wanting out of its cage. I licked my teeth as a smile spread across my face. I felt my body winding up ready to pounce, I felt wonderful, I felt powerful, and I was really going to enjoy this!

Then suddenly WHACK! Out of nowhere I fell to the ground shaking, my face was stinging in the worse way, and just like that my rush of energy I had before disappeared and the fog surrounding my brain did also.

"What just happened?" I mumbled, I realised Liam was shaking off pain in his hand at the same time I was gingerly rubbing the side of my face. It didn't take me long to put two and two together.

"I snapped you out of your hormone crazed instincts for the meantime." He looked down to me and I felt a chill run up the back of my neck.

"_What_?" I asked, trying to disrupt the awkward atmosphere.

"Man," helped me to my feet "You're going through some major sh*t now ain't you? For a second there I thought you were going to go _ape_ on me or something?" I backed away from him, I didn't really believe the line of bull he strung me earlier and I wasn't just going to become his best friend just like that.

"Yeah, that's why I am out here. I didn't want to hurt anyone." I preferred to change the subject.

"Well, it's too late for that!" he spat me, as well as some more blood. "I thought of beating you to a pulp for what you did back in Albany, but I am thinking better than to do that to you now. I mean, you're going through your 3 days and all; it would make me look like a _chump_ to beat up a werewolf at their most vulnerable."

I eased up a little."I didn't look very vulnerable 5 minutes ago." I grinned, remembering the look on his face when I landed one on him.

"True, but when all those excess hormones wear off, your body goes through something and your senses get knocked out of whack. And when that happens... "He stomped down on a twig, splitting it in half "you're almost human, _and_ completely defenceless."_That's what happened to me earlier didn't it?_

"Which wave are you riding now?" wave? OH wave of hormones!

" I think my third?" I mumbled, just counting the third one from a moment ago.

He went a little ridged when I said this, his face looked up to mine and I saw full out worry in his eyes. Then he got closer to me and whispered that this was going to be the rough one. I felt my hand shake as I tensed it, it was so easy for my instincts to take me over without me even realising it -perfect example was the red mark on my face for _that_ matter- so what was I going to do if it got any _worse_?

"And another thing, about the pack, you see there are not many kids born from the pack that actually make it to adult hood, and not many are born _period_. " He walked around me, literally beating at the bush. "I saw a guy talking with a bunch of pack members stating that he smelled your scent up here while going on a hike and was telling his friends how much you smelled of someone he knows." My head turned, following his gaze.

"So what are you implying?" I grumbled, for some reason my voice felt rough.

"I never wanted to tell you at first when we just met, but you do have the scent of pack offspring." He stopped and held his gaze skyward at the moon, and as they shimmered I could picture him howling to it with his eyes.

"And...?" I felt my stomach twist, but tried not to show myself acting anxious.

"The newest litter of offspring were born in 1994 and of that only one is still with the pack. There were 4 others."

"What happened to the other 4?" my hand muscles were twitching and my skin began to feel itchy.

"They were kidnapped at 10 weeks old; nobody knows what happened to them." The knot in my stomach got tighter. "And they were the _Alpha's_ kids too." I was about to lose my lunch.

"You're not saying?" He came up to me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Welcome to the family young pup." I saw his eyes burn with an icy blaze with interest.

I felt a pang rear up me then I fell to my knees. My body was shaking, and I knew it was coming; I gulped air as I fell to my stomach, Liam there at my side.

"It's coming." I mouthed, but when I looked up, he shook his head.

"No," he proclaimed "It's already here."

**CPOV**

With a sound of thunder go off in the distance, it ended. I was breathing heavily watching him over top of me, eyeing my being with his auburn glare.

"This can't wait till morning Chloe, I have to tell you now." _Well you sure as hell got my attention!_

I tried to push him off, but he was strong for his slim appearance.

"Chloe I... I love you!" He released his grip on me and stood up; and I sat up and faced him. "Chloe, there has never been a girl that I liked that every measured up to you. I dream about you, I think about you, you never leave my mind! I had to tell you before Derek came back to ruin things and_"

Everything went by in slow motion, all I could recall was myself flying up from the bed, and hearing the smack of flesh. Then I saw Simon's body being twisted, and slowly lurch back. Tears were pouring from my eyes as my hand swung backward in recoil.

His face was sober and pale; the glimmer left his eyes as we stood there, me in wordless anger, and him probably in shock.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Derek is out in the middle of the woods going to hell and all you care about is getting a _girlfriend_!" he backed away, his eyes horror struck as he placed his hand against the heating skin on his face. He furrowed his brows, and somehow seemed like he was looming over me.

"All I hear coming from your mouth lately is about DEREK! How is he? Is he ok? Right now I wish he was here." He grabbed the door frame to retain himself. "I don't care if he is in pain right now or not, I want to knock his lights out for charming you away from me!"

"Stop being such a child Simon!"

"Then stop breaking my heart Chloe!" My eyes grew wide, _I broke his heart!? :O_

I heard the front door open with a bang, and found the voice of a man calling my name.

"CHLOE! I NEED CHLOE SAUNDERS!" I ran past Simon felling a cold chill as he planted his eyes on me, and raced down the hallway, from the stairs I spotted a ratted up Liam just inside the front door, his eyes wide and body bent over like he just ran a marathon... huffing. He must of saw my alarm because he quickly raised his hands and bucked up.

"Please, I didn't come to cause you harm, Derek is going through his full change." Simon was behind me, and Tori stirred also and made her way quickly from her room.

"Derek?!" I asked completely off guard.

"You have to come; I am worried he might not make it."

"NO!" I was about to step down when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"This isn't safe Chloe, this sounds like a trap." It was Simon, and my feelings boiled over.

"Don't touch me!" I said, and then ran down the stair case not really thinking about what I was getting into. I just wanted to get away from Simon, and I wanted to see Derek, he would know what to do.

"_Chloe_?" Tori called down, I turned back to face her.

"Derek needs me!" she looked down at me and Liam, she bit her lip as she tried to assess what was going on then left Simon's side and started running towards Andrew's office.

"I heard Andrew waking up, he won't approve of this so I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" I knew she wouldn't let me down.

"I'm coming with you then." Simon said, I shook my head no, and gave him a hateful look. I didn't like doing this, but I was ticked off and worried about Derek, and I had to keep Simon from seeing Derek transform. Derek would hate me for bringing him along. I owed it at least to the guy to keep my promise.

"No Simon, Derek only wants me to come." I saw him freeze, I knew I broke his heart again, and it just about broke mine also. No matter what just happened between us, I didn't have the heart to be this cruel to Simon. But before I could rethink what I just said, Liam grabbed me by the arm and thrust me out the door.

"There is not time for petty chit chat, we have to get back!"

"Chloe!" Simon cried from the open door, as he watched us running into the night. I looked back, and saw his features break down and pound the door with his fist.

"This way!" Liam said quickly, releasing my arm just to lower it to my hand. Soon I heard the sounds of heaving, and the chilling gasps raspy huffing.

And while this was all going on, in the back of my mind I was wondering...- I swallowed hard- was I ready for what I was about to see?

Then we broke through the bush...

**Well, I think I may have made it a little too long, oh well! As long as you guys enjoy it I don't mind. **

**Pleaz review and if you think of it give me a name please!**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW I got like 7 reviews last chapter SWEET! Thanks guys that really made my day :D**

**But I really need more names to pick from, I need something that just I dunno, sticks in my head... I thought maybe "Lunar Clock" somebody suggested but I need some more to compare with so keep them reviews COMMING YALL!**

***Disclaimer* (with the presentation of Derek Souza) *and the crowd goes wild!***

**Derek: You know you don't own Darkest Powers right?**

**I spin in my chair**

**Me: Who cares if you're always right? La la la not listening!**

**Derek : You're one stranger kid Sapph.**

**Me (under my breath): At least I don't like someone and pretend I don't!**

**Derek: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing.... it was nothing.**

**Thankx for reading!**

**-sapphiregorgeus :P **

**~Chapter 13~**

**CPOV**

I felt my feet land on dry peat moss, and my eyes made contact with a complete and horrible display as the trees were pushed back, and a clearing came into focus.

"Derek!" I screamed, breaking from Liam's grasp and running like mad. Derek never even looked up, his body was doubled over, and he was convulsing repeatedly not just once a minute like last time, but more like once per every few seconds. He was pure black, the only way I could distinguish him was by the grey hoody he always wore. As I came closer I noticed the pant legs of his jeans were split and he was shoeless. I called again, but still he never raised his face, maybe he didn't want to... to let me see it.

I heard his nose sniffing, and he let out a huff.

"Chloe...what are you_?" I heard a barely intelligible Derek utter.

"I came to be here for you." I almost snapped with surprise that he was still able to talk, I heard him rumble a growl at my answer. After a long pause-- and not to mention a few more convulsions later—I decided to add a voice to the silence. _I needed to do something!_

"Derek I_"

"I want you gone, NOW!" I thought I heard him say, but from where I was standing, it sounded more like a growl than anything else.

"I am not leaving you like this," Then I felt a small laugh appear through my lips as I knelt down to him. "I don't know how many times I have told you that, 'cause honestly I feel like I have repeated myself at least a dozen times so far."

"I want you gone, so..." His spine jutted up to that unnatural height it, and I heard the bones popping and cracking under the pressure. Derek let out a small whimper as he was grasping at the already mangled earth underneath his claws trying to find comfort. "Please... just," I saw his body raise, and his head shot up and a howl that could wake the dead engulfed my ears.

I fell backward and Liam caught me. Birds encircled the sky as they fled from Derek's cry, black crows began cawing from above and the moon was hidden by all the dastardly ravens who took to the air.

When I looked back down, I saw a flurry of black fur and clothes being torn apart in sharp sabre-like fangs that glinted like jewels in the shadows. A long black tail swung around and then I realised he was going to run.

_Oh no you ain't getting away that easily!_

I leaped at him, my arms wrapped around his neck, my face dug into the space between his shoulders and I smelt the scent of Derek, not a wolf at all. We crashed into the ground, and Derek helplessly squirmed underneath my weight which took me a second to figure out. He was very weak; he could have probably of gotten himself free from my grip easily if he was not so exhausted from changing.

"I'm not letting you go idiot, so there is no point in trying to escape!" he huffed a growl, and then raised one of his glimmering green eyes to me. "Are we understood?" he looked back to the spot in the bush he was going to run into, then just let out a whimper and plopped his head down to the ground in defeat.

"I knew you would see things my way." I said with a smug little smile. I motioned one of my hands to a crook behind his ear and started scratching, his tail was pumping and I knew he liked it. Then he halted when he realised what he was doing. He sent a growl up my way and I just laughed it off.

"Well," Liam said, coming and kneeling in front of Derek. "In all my years I have never seen anything like it." I looked at him from between Derek's ears, and saw how intent his eyes were on him. "In all my life I have never seen a girl willing to hold back a wolf, Derek, I would have to say she is _definitely_ a keeper." Derek growled, and I could feel it vibrating from his neck.

"Now come on Derek, let's head back to the house." He whimpered and shook his head, and I felt his back stiffen. I never realised how much a posture could tell you about what a person was trying to say."You don't want the others to see you like this?" he huffed and nodded his head.

"You know, you could be a wolf whisperer, Chloe?" Liam said, standing up and grinning at me.

"I don't think I want to give up my day job _just_ yet, but thanks." I sat up and looked down at Derek, then back up to Liam. "How long will it take for Derek to change back?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, some kids don't even make it this far so_ who knows?"

"WHAT?!?" I said with Derek echoing me... but well, with a whimper instead of words.

~*~

We decided to make a fire and camp out till morning, by then hopefully Derek would change back and we could get out of this god forsaken forest! Boy, Derek could be stubborn some times, but I couldn't get mad at him for it, I honestly never knew how sensitive he was about his appearance?

~*~

When Derek began nodding off Liam unfolded the sleeping bag he had strapped to his back pack, I helped him move Derek into it, and we sat there silently for a while just looking at the fire. After a while I saw him get fidgety, and I couldn't help it anymore.

"Why is it your being so nice to Derek now all of a sudden, you're _acting_ like he is your little brother or something?" Liam sat back and looked up at the billowing smoke.

"Well, he kinda' _is_." I choked up on a breath of air, coughing.

"What are you_"

"He's not my _hereditary_ brother, but he _is_ from my pack, that makes us family, and it's an unwritten rule to look after your own."

"He is? Does that mean he is from the pack up near Syracuse?" He nodded, throwing another log onto the fire.

"I could smell it on him; he has the smell of the alpha alright! And he _is_ the right age to be one of the last litter born to the pack. Unfortunately I have never recovered any other of the 3 of his siblings though." _Derek had siblings, somehow this all seemed way too unbelievable. _Then I remembered the other 'subjects'.

"What happened to them?"

"Kidnapped a few weeks after they were born, never to be seen of again... well, until now that is." _The other subjects, they must of been his brothers._ I pulled my knees up to my chin_. _Th_ey are gone, all because of the Edison Group._

"You should give up your search before it starts, you won't find them." A piece of wood crackled.

"What makes you so sure, if I found _him_, then maybe the others aren't as far away as I thought?"

"You won't, they're dead." A log broke in half, and the rest of the burning debri came tumbling down further into the fire.

"How_"

"The Edison Group, this organization that tests experiments on supernatural children took them, and when they did not respond to the treatment, they were t_t_terminated." He let his glowing werewolf eyes fall on me, and I knew that he wanted to hear more. "Derek was the only one to survive; he was kidnapped by a man and his son and made their legal son. But now something...happened, and now Derek and I and a few other supernaturals have been on the run from them."

"That's it." I looked up from my knees.

"What's it?"

He laid down and rolled onto his side, away from me.

"Get some rest, cause tomorrow I am taking you all to a _real_ safe place to hide." I looked at him, wanting to say something, so I blinked back my nervousness and opened my mouth.

"Where is this place?"

"On the pack turf, Goodnight." I put my head back down on my knees, the pack...he was going to take us _there_?

_Goodnight_ he says, what's honestly so _good_ about it? Then I laid myself down too, and tried to nod off.

* * *

**Please Review, and think of some names to replace this one for my story!**

**THANKYOU! :P**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody and thank you so much for reading! I would love to get your feedback, and maybe if there is something u want me to add to the story pipe up and let me hear it! I'm open to anything guys!**

***Disclaimer* Me. No. Own. Darkest Powers. Kapeesh? **

**Okay, we are all good then.**

**Thanx 4 reading!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus ;P**

* * *

**~Chapter 14~**

**CPOV**

When I woke, I noticed that the fire had put itself out, and the air still smelt of the burnt wood. The wind had settled down, and the sun was just about to rise. This was the tranquil part of the day when everything was changing and reverting back to its daytime rituals. Changing... -my eyelids tensed-_reverting_...OH sh*t _Derek_!

My head shot up from the ground and like a flash I saw him jump, he was all red in the face and... beige everywhere else? I must of made a face because after a second he huddled even further into the sleeping back he was sitting up in, I tried my hardest to restart my heart, but it wasn't working... I totally forgot about him being um...-I felt my knees quiver-... naked.

"G_ Good morning!" I blurted out, I noticed myself chuckling a short and awkward laugh. He laid back down putting his head inside the sac, kind of like a turtle slinking back into his shell. I knew he was embarrassed.

"Can you wake up Liam for me? I've done everything I could to try to get him awake, but there isn't much I can do stuck like _this_." I nodded and made my way around to Liam, he was out like a light, and a big smile played on his face... what the hell was he dreaming of anyway? I saw Derek watching me, well, the top bit of his face anyway, hiding his fluster.

"Liam," I whispered, nudging his arm, nothing happened. I looked back to Derek and he urged me on. "Liiiiiam! "I uttered, extenuating the "i" to sound more like an "e". He finally came to this time, his eyelids bobbing as they tried to stay open.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "What is it?" I knew that it was going to come to this, I had to not stutter... or I would look completely lame and embarrass Derek, and I didn't want to do that to him in this state.

"It's um," so far so good. "You see well," now I'm not stuttering but I _am_ stammering DAMMIT! "Derek kind of needs some...something to um," Liam sat up and looked over to Derek.

"Holy Hannah Derek, you're naked!" Derek shot up, sleeping bag and all.

"It's not my fault alright, just_ let me borrow something of yours to wear okay?!" He was holding up that sleeping bag like his life depended on it, and it was hard not to laugh at his embarrassment, with those green emeralds of his so wide and nervous? I had to bite on my tongue to hold back my amusement, but it left a sour taste in my mouth... sorry Derek, I let you down.

Liam forged from his nap sac some articles he believed "might" fit Derek and Derek snatched them and potato sac race styled his way into the bushes.

~*~

After a moment I heard a few curses coming from back there, and a jostling of a zipper.

"How are things goin' pup?" Liam called, lining it with a laugh.

"Fine." Derek growled, and then he uttered a curse. I heard him grunting, kind of like someone who is trying to force themselves into a size too small of jeans. Then his grunting got fiercer, maybe a _few_ sizes smaller.

Then behind the bushes fell silent, Liam and I looked at each other when Derek didn't come out after a minute or so.

"Uh, Derek?" I said, motioning myself closer to where I thought he was.

"I'm not coming out!" he declared. I shuffled a little closer.

"What are you talking about?" Liam argued.

"Stop acting like a baby Derek, common!" I heard him huff. "It can't be that bad...can it?"Rustling came from the bushes, and out popped Derek like a wall, he didn't look happy.

~*~

I was right, he was defiantly not happy. As we began our hike his anger even spread to how he was walking, which seemed kind of odd... and Liam just kept snickering at him over it. The clothes Liam gave Derek I found looked better on him then his previous outfit. They actually fit him... well the jeans looked a little small, but besides that the shirt and sweater seemed fine, and it showed off his physique in a good way. He was actually wearing some colour other than grey and black, and that brought out his features in a way that honestly even surprised _me_!

But he still looked pissed... maybe I should say something.

"Derek are you okay?" he mumbled that he was fine, and went back to his stiff shuffling.

"Don't mind him cutie, he just has his panties in a bunch!" Derek scowled and elbowed him. I blushed after a moment, realising what he meant.

~*~

At the door, I was the one who volunteered to knock, I needed to explain the situation to Andrew, it was my fault for not just making him worry about _Derek_ when he fled to the woods, but also for having to trouble himself over _me_ when I went out in search for Derek without his permission. That must have _really_ irked him.

When no one came after a fair bit of knocking, I presumed that it was still too early for them to be awake and tried the knob. It twisted halfway, then jammed. _Locked! _I handed it over to Derek and somehow he forced it open and we stepped into the house. Liam began looking around the entrance way.

"Well, nice place you got here." Me and Derek turned on Liam and he snapped his yap shut.

We made our way to the kitchen, and the three of us sat down at the table, being bathed in the early morning sunrise. I saw Derek in the wee sunlight, and he seemed tensed, like something was troubling him still.

"Derek?" he looked up.

**DPOV**

"What?" I pretty much snapped at her, but I couldn't help it... Liam was in the house, and that made it a lot less safe, defeating the purpose of the name 'Safe House' in all senses of the word. But this was a difficult situation, there was no other option other than to invite him in, if Chloe and I ran, or sneaked out of the camp when he was sleeping, he would easily have been able to track us. Then he wouldn't be complimenting our house, but possibly destroying it. I had to keep him happy, and keep my eye on him at all times, but that meant that I couldn't go up to my room and redress into something a little more... *I looked down at my replacement jeans*... my size, to put it to you briefly.

Chloe was saying something, but I only caught the end part of it, she was squabbling on about if I was hungry I think, so returned her question with a simple nod. I wanted to move as little as possible if I had to be stuck wearing this, and she probably noticed that I was stiff, but couldn't find it in her to pry the answer as to _why_ out of me. Man she could be too nice at times, especially when it was not needed.

Liam shot me a glare, and I felt the hair on the hair back of my neck prickle. _What was he up to?_

"Please," he said standing up. "let me make breakfast, it's the least I could do for you guys letting me into your home." What the _hell_?

I looked over to Chloe and she was all smiles, thanking him for doing that for us. Why does she have to be such a fluff ball right now, can't she see he is up to something?

"No," I said screeching back my chair, the two looked at me, I knew I was being paranoid but I couldn't let Liam be alone, or alone with Chloe for that matter. I felt like I was being possessive, but I didn't care. "I'll do it." Chloe looked at me hard, then shrugged off what she was probably going to say and cheerfully agreed.

"Alright Derek, if you really want to." Liam snuck up to me and clapped me on the back, making my mind jump, but I never let it reach the outside.

"Well, looks like Chloe and I are going to get front row seats to the actual show: "Cooking with the Wolf Man" this morning. Sweet!" I blinked.

I tied an apron around my waist (just barely getting it on) and started looking at the shelves and kitchen all around me. What the heck did I get myself into? I really hope Andrew will get up soon, cause there might be a disaster zone in this kitchen before I'm done with it.

I glanced back at my audience and Liam flashed me a thumbs up, and one of his canines.

What have I gotten myself into DAMMIT?

* * *

**Hey how did you like it? Just to tell you there is a Native American Show called "Cooking with the Wolf Man" and they star a chef that makes tons of traditional Native food YuM!**

**Thanx for reading!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Howdy! No worries, this chapter will have a lot more action in it, and more Chlereck okay? So you better get ready because here it comes!**

***Disclaimer* I own Darkest Powers when I get a **_**hundred**_** in Advance Placement Math!**

**Enjoy and thanx 4 reading!**

**-Sapphiegorgeus :3**

* * *

**~Chapter 15~**

**CPOV**

I wasn't so sure that Derek should have been cooking breakfast, for one thing... I NEVER seen him cook before in the almost full month I've known him, and for another thing... he looked just as eager to cook as I would summoning the dead. I was about to ask him if he was _really_ doing this cause he wanted to, but thought against it. There was a reason for his actions, and I think Liam had something to do with it. So when he looked to me for reassurance, I humbly agreed to his offer, and left it at that.

~*~

As he was gearing up to prepare, I noticed that the kitchen looked different since I left. A cupboard was left open, and it was filled with perishable food items like cereal and chips. I saw a box of granola bars and...what looked like some instant noodles. Those weren't there before; I remembered our stomachs growling because the only thing left in the pantry was a box of stale _Cheerios_, and in the freezer a loaf of bread. Where did all this food come from?

Derek somehow tied an apron that shouldn't of fit him around his waist, and after that he paused in bewilderment about what he was suppose to do next. I was holding back a laugh and noticed Liam mocking him with a thumbs up for fake encouragement and a dastardly sneer that showed off his pearly whites. I squinted at his choppers, were your eye teeth suppose to be shaped like that?

Then my attention shot to the stairs, I could hear the sound of footsteps going down them, and I looked around; Liam and Derek paused too, even though they were nowhere as close as I was. It annoyed me that their hearing was so good... _way_ too good.

"Who would that be?" Liam mouthed at Derek in a low voice. Derek cocked his head at a strange angle, and muttered that it was Andrew, then went back to staring at the counter. But he was not fooling me, from the way his back was set, and the constant tapping of his pointer finger on his hip I knew that he was nervous about Liam and Andrew meeting.

Andrew reached the bottom of the stairs and we all went quiet, which was sort of odd, cause there was no reason why Derek and I needed to hide from him. I knew that I was still a little nervous from what he will say to me after I ran out into the woods without his consent last night, but what about Derek... what was his reason for keeping silent?

"Hello?" Said a cautious Andrew at the bottom railing, then he eased himself a little closer to the kitchen, but still the werewolves and I stayed frozen in place... and I was still being bothered as to _why_? "I heard voices down here; if you don't come out I will call the police." He threatened, but I huffed back a laugh; he wouldn't call the police when we were on the run and at a risk of being caught. This brought a sour taste to my mouth, we can't even trust the good guys anymore, and _how_ in hell did we get into such a predicament anyway? Oh, what a mess we're in!

"It's just us Andrew; we came back a little while ago and didn't want to wake you." Derek said, turning to look at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Derek?" Andrew came in and looked at all of us wide eyed and smiling. He was about to say something probably on the lines of "I'm so glad you are all safe, I was so worried!" but never got the chance because his eyes fell on the tall blond haired man, and in curiosity he raised his chin at Liam.

"Who is he?" he asked, clenching his fists in surprise.

"A friend of Derek's," I blurted out with a big goofy smile to Andrew. I could just image Derek jumping in and protesting, but he didn't, and Liam just nodded going along with it.

"Hi," Liam said rising from his chair and silently hovering over to meet Andrew, their hands made contact in an awkward greeting. "I am Liam, and I happened to meet up with Derek and came by to see the friends he was always talking about." Wow, this guy could be a lawyer with the way he lies with such truthfulness. I glanced other at Derek for a second and noticed his arms crossed and nostrils flaring as he huffed a "yeah right!" to himself too low for anyone else to hear.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you Liam!" Andrew said happily, soaking up his lies like a sponge. They exchanged smiles and Liam put his arm around Andrew's shoulders and led him out to the hallway muttering things I couldn't make out, probably trying to find a secluded place to talk away from us. Then after they disappeared into the reading room my gaze fell to Derek and his to mine.

"So when will breakfast be ready?" I asked smiling, and then it fell at the corners of my mouth when Derek untied his apron and came toward me, but he didn't say anything. Instead he muttered "Whenever _you_ finish it," and tossed the apron over my head. When I finally wrenched it off, he was silently shifting down the hallway after the adults. I felt my face get hot, and if this was a cartoon I would have had steam billowing out of my ears.

**DPOV**

I was honestly surprised by Andrew's gullibility but shrugged it off, and adverted my eyes. Could I honestly trust a guy who could be swoon so easily by a smooth talker? When they started shuffling down the hall in silent whispers my head shot back up, but it didn't go where I wanted it to, it trailed off and locked onto a pair of baby blues. My heart jumped.

"So," she said after an awkward moment of silence, I was sure my face was heating with nervousness, but I kept my mouth shut to hide my teeth chattering. "When will breakfast be ready?" she cooed in innocence. Oh yeah, I volunteered. But I had to keep my eye on Liam, so forget this!

To hide my nervous shaking I huffed at her question and gave her the apron, she could probably cook way better than me anyway, but I overthrew it without knowing and she got it in the face. I was going to say sorry, but reframed from it, so I tried to go with somehting insulting instead.

"Whenever _you_ finish it." I could feel her anger rising as her eyes pierced my back when I retreated to the hallway after Liam. I hoped that ticking her off would encourage her to leave me alone right now; I didn't need her following me and blowing my cover as I overheard the adult's conversation. But I didn't have to feel good about it either, and to be frank I wanted to hit myself for what I just did, but I guess I just had to live with it I suppose. We until I could make it up to her at least.

~*~

"So you see sir, I think that it would be more beneficial that you guys come and stay there, instead of here." I heard Liam's voice slither from behind the wall between us.

"But what is the reason for all this? The kids and I just got settled, and we had seen neither head nor tail of the Edison group since being here. So what would be the purpose? "_Exactly my point!_

"Well you see_"

"What are you _doing_?" I jumped, and saw a surprised Chloe standing right behind me. _Jeez how did I not notice she was right there? _I looked down at her, my face getting hot, but not from nervousness but shock in realizing how much I had to bend my neck to see her. Did she get shorter? Wait reframe from what I just said, that was completely stupid and didn't make any sense.

"Nothing," I muttered, it took me a minute to actually remember what she asked me before I could answer. She started blabbering on about how I shouldn't be so mean, and quit with my attitude, but by that point I released my shoulders and headed up to my room.

"Hey!" she argued against my leaving.

"I am going to go get a shower, let's finish this pointless conversation some other time okay?" from where I saw it, if I was going to get some peace and have my heart at rest I had to get away from Chloe, and getting away from Chloe meant I couldn't keep an eye on Liam. So if I couldn't do _either_ I might as well get cleaned up and have a shower.

Showers make everything better.

"Fine, I will wait at the door till you come out, _then_ we can finish it." I stopped on the last step. SH*T!

* * *

**Sorry for making Chloe seem so annoying, but she is trying to figure something out and that is the only way to get anything out of Derek is to bug him.**

**You'll see in the next chapter PROMISE!**

**CHOW :P**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long to update... it's been one busy week :S**

***Disclaimer* Darkest Powers I own not. **

***Raises hand in Vulcan greeting.***

"**Live long and prosper!" –Spock**

* * *

**~Chapter 16: The Promise~**

**DPOV**

She followed me up the stairs; she followed me to my room as I went to get clothes (but didn't go in) and followed me to the bathroom, where I shut the door in her face. I sighed quietly, for some reason she thought there was something bugging me, and I couldn't tell her that it was _her_ or she would think I was some total freak. As I brooded over this I began pulling off Liam's sweater, when I looked up I noticed my reflection in the mirror and stared.

Besides the green of my eyes the dark patches on my skin from lying in the dirt last night, I thought that I looked pretty much the same as before. My eyes swivelled to different parts of me and my mind read that everything checked out, but my gut was saying that there was a difference, something had to of changed. As I got halfway out of my shirt my eyes shot to my stomach in surprise, they were facing a mirrored version of a six pack-which I was humbly accustomed to since grade 8- but they seemed different... what was the word? Rearranged, for some reason when I stared down at them they seemed like the muscles had tightened and were woven differently sinking farther back into me and making me seem slimmer. I pulled off my shirt and motioned myself so I got a better glimpse of all around, it was true!

I huffed, glancing at my slimmer shoulders and more toned upper back I let out a silent laugh at the weirdness and smirked back an "alright!" I was sick of being stocky; I guess my body finally put the muscles in the _right_ places instead of just them aimlessly sticking out beneath my flesh like before. But as I turned back around I realised that while looking like this, I still appeared intimidating if not more than before. No, I looked more powerful, like I had my act together, like I was ready to... pounce_.

I squinted my eyes as I pinched my arm to forget the thought, and then put my hands through my hair extremely surprised by how soft it had become. I seemed to be becoming more frighteningly powerful like... a picture of Liam came into mind, his head cocked up and his fangs glistening in pride, my eyebrows furrowed. _Do you think...?_

Reluctantly I opened my mouth, and raised my lips to look for any sign of_

I jumped back; there they were, those werewolf fangs so sharp and thick and terrifying. I quickly shut my mouth and held my breath to try to calm the fast beating of my heart.

"Derek, are you alright, you have been in there a while and I don't hear the water running yet or anything?" My eyes shot to the door, and I forced down the lump in my throat in order to answer her, but I still felt shaky.

"I_ I'm fine." I dropped the shirt I realised I was clutching for all this time into the old clothes bin and rushed myself as fast as I could into the shower, letting the hot water try to wash away my terror. As I came out I wiped off the mirror and stared at my hateful looking eyes, a small growl escaped my throat and my fangs showed as I clenched my teeth, then disappeared as the mirror fogged up again.

_Why!?! _ I grasped the counter and bit my tongue. _Why must I look like such a monster, such a... _I glared up at the mirror and stared long and hard into the white condensation trying to find an answer_ ...werewolf? _

"Derek, what is taking you so long? Your hogging the washroom even longer than Tori does!" she was laughing, but I didn't find anything right now that I could possibly laugh at, I was stomach sick with anxiety. The mirror haunted me; _I have to get out of here._

**CPOV**

Derek stepped out of the bathroom smelling of soap, but a sharp scent neither bad nor good came off of him that caught my attention. A scent of earth and anger that I never noticed before except for a similar smell that Liam had when he was leading me into the woods. A fierce scent, one that I never recognized Derek could obtain, it made him seem threatening, but his face didn't show it at all.

"I wanted to ask you if it would be alright to wake the others." He grunted, looking away from me as he towel dried his hair.

"I don't care what you do Chloe, if anything it would be an improvement over their loud snoring coming from their rooms." I huffed a short laugh in agreement and headed over to Tori's at the far end of the right hand side hallway. Derek went in the other direction towards Simon's, and I looked back at him as he walked with his towel over his shoulders. Derek seemed so different in his oversized shirt now; he no longer looked overweight like my first impressions of him back at Lyle house or stocky like when I saw him change the second time in Albany. He seemed slimmer, and more toned. Was he okay?

I knocked on Tori's door as my head spun with all these thoughts of Derek, a fog forming around my brain in worry.

**DPOV**

I knocked on Simon's door, not really expecting him to answer-since he is the kind to always sleep in- so when he ordered me to come in I was surprised.

"Hey Simon, sorry to wake you up earlier than noon, but Chloe was going to make breakfast and didn't want you to miss it." I lied, I honestly had no Idea why she wanted the others awake but maybe my guess wasn't too far off hopefully.

"Oh, it's you. You're back." He huffed a dastardly swear only loud enough for my hearing to pick up, and I flinched. A scent came off of him that made me feel anger towards myself, I smelt loathing, I smelt hate.

He sat up, and then threw the sheets off of his legs and stood up, eyeing me the entire time. He made his way around me and shut the door with a quiet click.

"What's your problem?" I didn't want to seem rude to my own brother, but the scents rolling off of him were enough to tick me off.

"You promised Derek," he looked up at me, his brown eyes cold and hard.

"Promised what?" he was being too vague; we had made so many promises over our lifetime, what one could he possibly of been meaning?

"Damn it Derek! The one about CHLOE! You promised to let me have her, didn't I tell you like a MILLION times how much I liked her!?" I remembered that one, when we were at Lyle House, just before we were about to escape. He was up till 2 just telling me about how cute her hair was, and that curling full-lipped smile she always gave him. He told me how much he liked her, possibly loved her, and he asked me to help him get them together. Then when he was done he asked me to ease up and stop bothering her so much, told me how much it was angering her. But I thought that what he meant by that was to be nicer to her; was what he was asking more of a roundabout way of saying 'stay away from her'? The thought never occurred to me.

"I never broke our promise, she likes you! Hell if anything it's better than being hated like she is doing to me. She can't stand me! "

"Lies,"

"I haven't done anything to ruin your chances with her, all this time I have been trying to warm her up to the thought of going out with you, why are you acting like I did something wrong here!?" He came close enough to me that I had to back up; I was pressed against the door.

"You IDIOT!" He threw a punch at me, and somehow I blocked it, holding his fist in a tight grip. I was in shock. "No matter how much charm I pull on, no matter how nice or close I get, when it all boils down you are the one she wants!" my grip loosened and he took back his hand.

"You're full of bull."

"Oh no, don't believe me? When you went off and ran away all she did was sit by her window and watch the same patch of forest for _hours_ just waiting for you to return. When you are around she never notices me, it's all about you, all about Derek. I'm sick of it!" he tried to throw another punch, and I blocked that also. He struggled.

"Let me go!"

"Simon, I'm your brother. I would never do _anything_ to hurt you!"

"No." Simon gurgled, he was on the verge of crying, his fist was shaking in my hands and his shoulders were scrunched as he held back his tears. "You're no brother of mine! All you are is a lost puppy my father brought home one day, you're nothing to me!" I shook my head, I released his hand and... kept mumbling no, no, no...

"S_Simon."

"You are the reason why my father has been taken away from me, if you were still bound up in that dumb hospital I would have a normal life, a father who loves me, and wouldn't be running for my life all over god forsaken New York!"

"W_What?"

"Those people at Lyle House were right; you _are_ a monster after all the things that happened to me because of you! Get out of my life!" This time liquid poured, his brown eyes were drowning in a pool of tears and as I watched this display his fist came up and made contact, I coughed up blood.

**CPOV**

I came with Tori down the hall wondering why it was taking the boys so long, and then it hit me. Oh god I totally forgot about what happened with Simon, what have I done?!

Suddenly a dark mass I quickly recognized as Derek burst from Simon's door and though us; hightailing it down the stairs.

"Derek!?"

"I'm going for a walk." He grunted with a shaky voice. Before I could protest, the door slammed after him, and he was making his way down the driveway. Simon turned up at his door and gave a pathetic laugh as he wiped away what I believed was tears.

"What happened, what did you do!" Tori asked for me.

"I didn't do anything, it's that monsters fault. He could never keep a promise, and I gave him his punishment for it."

"No!" I stormed up to Simon. "You are the monster!" than I chased after Derek.

_Derek you not a monster, please don't do something stupid, wait for me before you do something you're going to regret! Oh Derek I'm coming, wait for me please!_

* * *

**Sorry 4 it being so intense, wow, it's hard to believe I just wrote all that hatred. Pleaz give me you thoughts.**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is when the action starts to pick up guys, hope this wakes u up after the last 16 boring chapterz :S**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own Darkest Powers:**

**BUT IM ON A BOAT, CUZ IM ON A BOAT, IM ON A BOAT YO!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 17: They Found Us! ~**

**DPOV**

I was huffing back my bewilderment, my eyes were wide and I couldn't grasp what just happened, I just... couldn't?

I shuffled my feet, gruffly heading onto the trail I found the night before thinking that if I got some air I could probably clear my head. My heart was pounding, and the chill that crept with the wind made me clench my teeth, my tongue rubbing against the fangs to make sure that they were still there from when I first saw them. They were. This was real.

My mind went into a state of blankness, my instincts leading me on, and the scents reaching my nose were the only thing that told me that I was still in the real world.

Simon hated me; he didn't want me as brother. I was just a stray, I didn't belong.

I looked up a tree that was standing in the middle of the trail, then this surge of anger rose from my gut and my fist went flying into it's trunk with a sickening whack. Branches were trembling, and my arm was shaking as I was picturing my face were the cracked bark now laid.

As I looked down at the dirt that encrusted my bruising knuckle, I thought about all the horrible things these hands had done. The pain they caused people, the emotional scarring they must have endured thanks to them. The legs a poor guy could no longer walk on, the trouble the boy who owned these hands caused for all the others who surrounded and cared for him.

_What in hell was I? I tortured the ones I loved, I ruined their lives, all I do is cause others pain!_

_And I..._

I threw down my fists and felt my eyes misting, I never believed for a second that it could of happened... it was impossible, they would never _do_ it! But, after what I heard on that radio about them shooting Andrew if we didn't come out... my mind put it down as a possibility.

..._Killed my father._

I broke down, my body curling up into a kneel on the ground, tears welling up as I tried to combat others, my mouth curling into a jumble, flashing my fangs to all the things who lived in this wood. I was a monster; no matter how nice I acted I was still a wolf in sheep's clothing. I was hiding my true self under a sheath of pale flesh to try to convince others that I was not a bad person. But I was not a person, I was born and bred a monster, which is what I will become, there is no hiding it.

_I am not returning to the safe house, I don't want to cause any more pain to those I love, Andrew, Simon... Chloe, you won't need to worry about what hell I will cause you anymore. I'm gone from your lives now... be safe._

~*~

I was running now, searching for the scent of pavement and gasoline, I was going to thumb a ride, or at least walk along the highway. I stiffened when my nostrils found it, and turned as fast as I could in the scent's direction.

Then I saw a break in the trees, I was going to run through it when I noticed a vehicle parked just beyond it, parallel to the highway, its motor still running.

Instinctively I dove behind the nearest bush cover, and sneaked a peek through it at the Van. A woman was talking loudly in an aggravated manner at a cell phone, and a man was leaning out the passenger window trying and failing to get the woman's attention towards the map in his hands. She was pacing in high heels impossibly through the ruff of gravel at her feet, and had on a long coat that accentuated the colour of her deep black long hair. An 18 wheeler flew past, unsettling the dirt, and blowing it into the air.

I caught a wiff of the strangers, and my jaw almost dropped. That was no ordinary van, that was an Edison group van, and I knew this by the scent of the woman; she was Tori's mother, they found us!

I looked up from the bush calculating how far I was from the house.

Tori's mother began yelling loudly and I tuned into the conversation.

"Look, just tell us which highway they live on and we will me right on them, they are not obviously on this one cause we scoured it for _hours_ and found _nothing_ but simple cottages, the hideout location you told me of is not _here_ I tell you!" she began nodding her head, and mumbling agreements with the person over the phone which I could not make out.

"Fine," she said after a long pause of listening to the person. "We will try checking a little farther up, but If we don't find it then I am turning around and checking the 107." That is when I bolted.

**CPOV**

I was running along the trail, but mostly I was following the enormous foot prints etched into the drying mud. Derek had to be somewhere close by; he didn't have _that_ much of a head start! Then suddenly a gust of wind and a dark form past me going in the opposite direction, I felt a chill run up me and instantly thought of a ghost.

I turned back, and so did the entity, showing me his dark black hair and piercing green eyes that peered red rimmed behind his lanky bangs.

"Derek!" I said running up to him. "Are you alright?" he huffed back the cheesy 'I'm so glad to you came all this way because you were worried about me' crap that happen at the falling action and conclusion of movies and just said "We have to move!"

"Why, what's wrong?" he scooped my up and carried me piggy back style. I was so in shock that it never occurred to me what his answer was until he muttered the words 'Edison Group'.

"They found us?"

"Yeah," he huffed as he tirelessly pushed his body forward at lightning speed through the brush and trees.

"Derek, don't overwork yourself, or you won't make it there at all."

"I have no other choice; our friends are in trouble, if the Edison group get there before we do..."

"Maybe you should let me down, and then you won't be pushing yourself so much." He grunted.

"You weigh nothing Chloe, and besides if you were trying to keep up with me you would only slow me down." Wow, I got complemented and completely _insulted_ all in one sentence; only Derek could pull that one off.

"Derek," I said, trying to ease the situation... I mean the guy just had his brother chew him out, I didn't expect him to be completely himself just yet.

"What?" he mumbled, his feet pounding and his hair flapping, the sheer amazement of the motion of his body completely took me by surprise. He seemed like he was just gliding over the ground, his feet caressing the earth instead of compressing it and his head stooped low as he balanced me so that I didn't bounce up and down. I totally forgot what I was going to say. Then he shot me what he just said again, and I broke out of my daze.

"Do_ Do you always run like this?" I know, dumb question.

"No," he seemed at a loss for words. After a while I tried to finish the topic.

"O_Okay_" then he cut me off.

"But most times wolves usually do." We traveled in silence after that. Is this what a complete change does to a person?

I looked down at his face and saw his mouth hanging open as he huffed for air. That's when I saw the protruding eye teeth that seemed similar to what I saw from Liam; I tensed and returned my focus to the back of his neck.

A complete change does a lot to a person alright...


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, thanx to all of you who have read my fanfic! And thank you much more if you reviewed! It meant a lot to me! I hope to get more from you all and get your opinions!**

**CHOW! :P**

***Disclaimer* Okay, I don't own Darkest Powers... but I DO own Powers Darkest. Never heard of it? Yeah, I didn't think you would. ;P**

* * *

**~ Chapter 18: RUN! ~**

**CPOV**

We burst through the front door with a loud crash, come to find out we knocked over a long never used coat rack and _that_ knocked over the umbrella hanger and... you can probably picture the rest. Andrew and Tori came running from the kitchen, but there was no sign of Simon.

"You know, I'm starting to get sick of you guys running away and dramatically crawling back so damn much. But for some strange reason I still come a' runnin' to the door."

"Can it Tori... this is... important." She huffed and turned her head away to show she was offended.

"What's wrong Derek, you guys seem you were in a real hurry to get back," he motioned at Derek's panting and probably was wondering why I was not. _Sorry Derek... _"What is this important thing you're talking about?"

Derek was still panting very hard, and when he tried to talk nothing but huffs were coming out. Andrew stepped in again.

"You look like you just ran a marathon, what have you...? Derek, every time you do this "taking off" thing you know that I worry don't you? How do you think I _feel_ knowing that you're off on your own_"

"Andrew.....it's....not really....the time_" Derek spat breathlessly.

"Then when IS the time? I never get the chance to talk with you cause you either are secluded to your room, going off at me, or out in that god damn_!"

"They FOUND us!" Derek shouted while still bent over. The two froze over, their bodies still and ridged when those words escaped his lips.

"Edison group, Derek saw them about two miles down the highway. They could be here any minute!" I continued for Derek, looking over at him doubled over, all I could think about was me telling him not to push himself so hard, but I understood now why he did. We had only a few minutes to get out, but that was a hell of a lot better than a few seconds... or none at all.

"Everyone, grab what you can from your rooms and head to the back door. We are going to try to make it back to my truck." Liam stepped from out of the corridor, only in his boxers and a t-shirt, but still completely serious.

"Well, GO!" I felt a hand brush my back, and realised I was being propelled up the stairs. "We don't have much time, so don't lolly gag, I mean it!" Derek broke his contact with my back and fled to his room, Tori was already at hers, and I just stood at my door. I was wondering about Simon, was he okay?

"Don't worry too much; I think they are going to make up. Simon seemed real upset with what he said to Derek. So you don't have to worry alright?" Tori proclaimed from her room nearby. I finally decided to turn open the door knob.

~*~

I met up with everyone at the back door, I was last... and I knew I would get chewed out by Derek for it, but when I looked up he was stiff and awkward looking. Simon was also, but the feeling between them was not necessarily of anger or hate like before, it was sort of an off forgiveness, like they made up, but were still wary and toiling over the words that they shared between each other.

Liam looked up to see that we were all there, and motioned for us to leave.

We made it half way down the lawn when Derek and Liam went ridged, they shot a glance at the house and I wondered what was going on. Then I turned my head, and heard cracking of wood, and guns going off. They were shooting at the house, probably thinking we were still inside. My stomach turned as I realised what would have happened if we were there just a moment later. I would of been...

NO CHLOE, pull yourself together, don't flake out now! You have to be strong, you have to bounce back with a smile, roll with the punches, don't be afraid... don't be afraid. When I looked up and realized I made it into the woods I did feel a rush of relief flow through me, I felt better, but when I looked back and saw the house on fire, flames sputtering into the clear blue sky I took back my words.

Don't be afraid; don't be afraid, but.... what if I _was?_

~*~

A cold metallic Chevy was parked just in the tree line off of the highway. It looked rather small, maybe a three seat-er... but there was six of us, this was _not_ going to be good.

Luckily when I got up closer I noticed the features of a five seat-er and thanked god for it. We piled inside (me sitting on Tori's lap) and took off as soon as Liam was able to warm up the engine enough. He seemed at odds over what to say to us after about 20 minutes on the road, Andrew was twiddling his thumbs, both the boys were staring out their windows, and I was stuck in the middle, crushing Tori underneath of me. I was able to smell the mixed scents of Derek and Liam, those two sharp pheromones that seemed to almost make them seem wild. But because of the small interior I was able to differentiate and contrast them, and noticed quickly that what I thought was similar was actually the complete of opposites.

I first did Liam's, the scent that rolled off his body although faint and could be easily over looked, had a husky richness that smelled of experience and maturity but also a very powerful and energetic quiver to it that gave the impression: he was still young enough to take _you_ on, or... something like that anyways.

Then I moved on to Derek's, it was a powerful smell that hit you if you were looking for it. It had a sort of flatness that showed intelligence and logic of his well levelled mind, but when your nose was about to expel it out, you catch the wiff of what that first part of the scent was hiding. It was a deep and sad smell of protection and anger, of masculinity and uncontrollability. If his scent said what his body was trying to proclaim as his true character then I wondered worryingly how Derek must be feeling. He has been through so much, did all these factors contribute to this sense of instability and unconfidence?

I looked back through the rear view mirror at the lines coming away from beneath us as we sped over them, the truck was quiet, and the sound of breaths being took were the only signs of life in the cabin. It felt odd being alone with all these weird stimulating scents all around me, I felt like I should keep on my toes, being so unrelaxd with such threatening smells.

Then we rolled onto a dirt road, the traveling getting bumpy and everyone swaying form side to side from the force of the pot holes. A small sign appeared apart from the trees and I extenuated my neck to look over Simon's head as he tried to read it also.

"Welcome to the Town Of Geburt!" it read, and I heard Liam mumble to Andrew that Geburt meant birth in German, and I thought that maybe the first person to colonize the place could possibly of been German. And birth... maybe this was the nursery, where all the pack members were brought up...so, "Birth of the Pack" is what that name meant. We just kept turning on, one clump of trees to another; the woods hiding the only thing right now that could possibly make me feel safe. Then my mind whirled from the thought of the fangs Derek let show when he was huffing for air trying to get us back to the safe house... how those changes frightened me and I decided on the thought that the tree hid the only thing that made me feel safe, as well as nervous all at the safe time.

I had to hold strong, I had to, but they found us once, could they possibly do it again? The flames of the Safe House seeming like they were able to reach and start licking my hair as Derek rolled down a part of his window.

Was I ever going to feel completely safe?

Derek looked over at me, and as he said something I didn't really pay attention to, I stared at those wolfish canines.

No, I guess not.

* * *

**Thanx 4 reading, please review... come on, I know you want to! _**

**_ | |_**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I have a lot of homework so if I don't update in a while pleaz don't eat me!**

***Disclaimer* Darkest Powers WILL NEVER own me!**

* * *

**~Chapter 19~**

**CPOV**

I felt bad for feeling that way towards Derek, it wasn't his fault for his appearance, heck he didn't look that bad anymore! So why is it that those fangs got to me?

I looked over at the wind shield, my eyes glaring at the lines as they disappeared beneath us. Then my glance fell on Liam, his ruff shaggy blond hair blowing from the air being pushed out of the heater, his smug shadow of a beard, the smile on his face... that fang just hiding behind his top lip. THATS IT!

I quickly turned my direction away from him, my hands gathering in my lap as I looked down toward my knees. I FEEL LIKE SUCH A JERK!

I bit my lip at the thought of comparing Derek to such a creep, all of this was just because they were both werewolves... no, because Derek was starting to actually _look_ like one. Derek is no creep like Liam, what kind of person compares a good friend based on looks? I would of smacked myself in the head if I was not being eyed by Derek.

_Wait what?_

I raised my head and realised that everyone was staring out the front window... and car was stopped, Derek was the only one not looking forward, his glance on me.

"Chloe, you okay?" I looked up, and realised we were surrounded by a crowd of people, plenty of men and women were trying to see us from behind the tinted windows, there was shouting, and Liam had his window down.

"I'm fine." I said surprisingly clearly, considering the situation unfolding.

A tall dark haired man came up to Liam, his hand grasping the window to make sure it didn't get a chance to be rolled up. His face was tensed in anger, and when he went to talk finally his words were lined with a threatening growl.

"Why the hell are you here?" he rumbled fiercely, I guess I was used to it because it was Tori that was shaking not me. "Did you not realise with the last close call we gave your bud Ramon that you aren't welcome here?" Liam stifled a laugh, looking up to eye the man with his fangs showing.

"I didn't come to cause trouble Lawrence, I came to relinquish something that is very important to the pack."

"Don't fool with me boy, it does not matter how old you become, you are still a rebellious young child in our eyes," he was gripping the door tightly, and I was scared he was going to snap the plastic rim. "A child that deserves no respect after what he has done."

"I came to ask for forgiveness, and brought proof of my deep regrets for my actions with me. If you do not let us in you will have to deal with a loss of a very important member and possibly have to deal with the consequences of the alpha if he gets word of this mistreatment." the man tensed at the mention of the alpha, his jaw was working, and many of the other werewolves around him began to whisper.

"What could a retch like you have that would arise the acknowledgment of the alpha!" he said it as more of a command than a question, my hands tensed further into their grip on my lap.

"What I have dear friend, is the Alpha's only remaining son."

I saw Derek go stiff as gasps of shock arouse from the crowd, the man shoved his head through Liam's window and began looking around. His eyes met all of ours, that shining amber they held glistening with shock and motivation. Then his eyes locked with Derek's, they had a stare down for what felt like hours but turned out to be only a few seconds. Then the man pulled his head out and let go of the door in defeat.

"Let them pass, he is telling the truth." The crowd fell silent and a path was made to let us through the swarm. Many eyes were on us, some angry, and some scared. But no face was as horrified looking as Derek's, what could possibly of been the silent message those two eyes of his were given by that man. Simon looked coldly back at the stranger, and Tori was still shaking nervously.

"Well," Liam piped up looking back at us through the rear-view mirror. "Welcome to paradise." No one else uttered a word.

**DPOV**

That man gave me a glare that could of shattered my nerves if he hadn't looked up just then. My heart was pounding in my chest and it was hard to keep my breathing under control. I felt like I was mentally searched, his eyes piercing through my shield and exposing myself completely put me into a state of shock. I felt like a baby fawn being looked down upon by a hungry lynx, that he was only too capable of ending my life if he wanted to. I never felt so defenceless before, so weak... so_

I felt Chloe shift, and saw her eyes on me.

"Welcome to paradise." Liam murmured from the front, I felt the cold, tenseness of the bodies sitting beside and in front of me. It was such a cold feeling that I thought I might shiver, and soon see my own breath. I felt the pointed edge of the fangs protruding from my bottom jaw, I hoped nobody seen them so far, because if they creeped me out, then they were sure as heck would of scared the hell out of any normal person. I was going to have to be more careful with how much I let my teeth show, at least until I figured out how people will respond to these things.

"Look!" Liam chimed, pointing toward the outside. I blinked and looked out the window, I saw rows of houses, some small some large, some old and some new, come and pass me by before I could really make out any real distinct features.

"This is the pack huh?" Andrew asked.

"Well, this is where every pack member grows up. This is the nursery turf, but no kids really are here anymore, maybe 6 are still under the age of 20. Not many kids have been born since the kidnapping, and if what Chloe said was true, than it was a good decision." _Wait what?_

"What are you saying?" I asked a little shaky, I didn't hear about this topic before.

"I'm saying that if your three other siblings were kidnapped and kill_" Liam didn't have time to cut off the last word fast enough before I shop up from my seat to stare over his shoulder. I could sense Liam's nervousness like a wave of crashing water.

"What about siblings? I had... they were...?" Chloe got up awkwardly and grabbed my shoulder.

"We have a lot that we need to discuss, but now is not the time Derek, we have some theories_" Andrew stated.

"What happened to my brothers?!" I ordered. Chloe squeezed harder.

"Sit down Derek." Andrew ordered.

"But what_"

"Now Derek!"

"Just list_"

"NOW!" I crashed back into my seat, everyone else bouncing upward from the force of my fall. I was heating, my nose twitching as anger was setting in replacing my shock. Why was I being kept in the dark about all this, what was going on?

We pulled into the driveway to a large moderately up-kept house. I bit my tongue between my fangs to help calm myself down; everyone was eyeing me except for Liam and Chloe. They were keeping things from me, they lied to me. I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and looked at the front door.

_Is this the house I will be calling home?_ I doubted it, with my luck with houses this was going to be just temporary, I'll give it a week tops.

"Let's get inside, and then we will talk Derek." I nodded and followed after the others to the outside of the vehicle. The wind was howling its depressing cries, my ears were caught up in them and I felt like howling back my sorrows. But there was a time and a place for that, and my place is with Chloe and Simon right now, not in the woods howling to something I can't even see. If only the world could be this simple.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pleaz give me some IDEAS guys... I'm running out!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest POWERS... but maybe if I did I would have a bit more ideas T_T**

* * *

**~ Chapter 20: Locked in. ~**

**CPOV**

We sat down for all of five minutes before the door bell began to ring. Apparently a ton of the community folk heard about the "new visitors" and came over to "welcome" us... sort of. They brought over pie-typical- or clothing for the "Alpha's boy" or just came over bearing their brazing eyes trying to look past Andrew to see Derek.

But Derek was in a room somewhere talking to Liam. I saw them wander off as soon as we stepped in, but I didn't want to butt in. I felt horrible for keeping what I said to Liam back at the campfire from Derek, even when I didn't _mean_ to, but I didn't exactly wake him up and tell him either. Why is it I can be so stupid sometimes! _ARRRRGGGGG!_

"Chloe... why are you torturing yourself mentally?" I woke up from my daydream, and saw that Tori was beside me, her head tilted in my direction. A big smirk rose up on her face; I guess I did something funny?

"What do you mean?" She looked away, straightening herself as she sat up on the couch properly. We were in the -what I presumed was- the living room, a book shelf that was half empty and covered in old food wrappers towered over us on the adjacent wall, and a long thin window covered in junk too, hung beside us. _What was this some sort of bachelor pad?_

"I don't know, you just look like your brooding over something, does it have anything to do with what just happened in the truck?" her eyes rose up to meet mine, their dark hazel brown giving off a sense of curiosity that built up in my throat in a hard lump that I had to force down in order to answer.

"A little, yeah... I don't know." Her brows furrowed, and she hustled a little closer making the sunk-in couch bounce me up in down. This helped the lump stay down sorta... not really.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I... kept an assumption from Derek, because I was a little nervous to tell him. I was scared I would... depress him." She gave a high snort at this, and I grunted at her for her rudeness.

"He is already a sad sack wolf boy; I don't think anything you could dish out would even faze him." I sat there ridged, and stiffed my shoulders against her words.

"But what if it did?" She sat up and stared at me straight in the eye, her sobering glare relinquishing any humorous wise crack I foreseen her dealing me.

"You should tell him, whatever it is; he has the right to know if it is that important Chloe." We held our eyes together for what felt like forever, then she turned and lifted the small pile of clothes the town gave Derek and pressed it into my hands.

"Huh_ ?"

"Use this," she patted the material in my arms "as your excuse to get in the conversation between those two." I shook my head.

"No, their conversation is really important, I can't disrupt it!" she pressed her finger to her lip, reminding me that two very _able_ hearing werewolves were somewhere in this house. I shut my yap instantly.

"Then how about this..." and with that, she began whispering a plan into my ear. After a moment of listening I agreed to her plot.

"That's brilliant."

"I knew you would say that."

~*~

I made my way down the hall, Tori pushing me into the first bedroom we saw then she held the door close as she grasped the handle in preparation to leave.

"A_ Are you sure this will work... I don't really know about this anymore?" she frowned at me, and pretty much barked at me to stop whimpering like a cry baby.

"Everything will be fine, you now the plan and we agreed that it is flawless, riiight?" she was prying me, her stare trying to reassure my nerves.

"Yeeeah," I agreed finally, sighing.

"Then, with that; good luck!" I nodded her off, and when the door clicked closed, I made my way into the closet to hide.

~*~

For a little while, maybe 20 minutes I just sat there between the _dust devil_ and a box of old _National Demigraphics _. The plan was that Tori would convince Derek to try on his new clothing and insist on using this room, then when he closed the door.

*Click*

Yeah kind of like that, I would then jump out and_ wait!

I leapt up out of shock and tripped over the vacuum cord. Suddenly I went ploughing face first into the carpet, my hands out stretched and I probably looking rather stupid laying there moaning.

"Owe wow wow..." I muttered as I raised myself up on my arms, rubbing my nose. Then I looked up and saw him, a _lot_ of him. I looked away.

"What are you doing in here?" he was only in his boxers... so why do I always freak out blush when I see him like that, there is no different between them and a pair of swimming trunks. _Dammit Chloe grow up!_

"Um," when I looked back up he was already redressed, and wearing what was in the pile. He was a little on the red side, looking away from me like I was the one that was originally just wearing tidy widies.

"Is it some sort of fetish of yours to stake me out? Jeez I'm getting tired of it, first at Lyle House now HERE?!" _Fetish???_

"Hell no! I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Then can't you knock and wait at the door like a normal person?!" I didn't know what to say to that, I just turned and untangled my leg from the cord then finally stood up.

"Derek," I looked up at him, so tall and embarrassed. I glanced down at his white dress shirt, and the pale jeans that clung to him appropriately and complementally. They said that clothes make the man, and these clothes made _this_ man look completely, um... I could feel my face heating. "Those... look nice on you." Was that all I could spit out?! _Chloe, this not the time to be tongue tide! _I clenched my teeth.

"That's good," he mumbled gruffly. Well, I wasn't expecting that one? He pulled on his shirt collar, trying to shape it properly to the correct fold, like a polo. "Apparently the Alpha is coming over tonight, and Liam and Andrew want me to look my best." He turned and glanced at me, I felt my cheeks getting hotter, he looked so... Oman! Chloe get a hold of yourself! "I can't believe people just came up to this house and gave me all this?" he lifted the small pile, it wasn't that much but I understood what he meant, I would be a little surprised myself if that happened to me.

"Apparently you are the Alpha's son, so you are kinda' like royalty I guess?"

"I am a prince, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe the prince from hell." He muttered with a laugh, I wasn't getting his humour.

"Why do you always put yourself down Derek, you're not a bad person, so stop thinking that way!"

"I am allowed to think whatever I want about myself, you don't control me!" now this was an argument? What happened to our nice little-slightly embarrassing- chat just a second ago?

"Why is it you always go off whenever I say something?" He opened his mouth to add to my comment, but cut himself off, his gaze shot to the door, and that's when I heard it too. That horrible click of someone locking the door, OUR door.

**DPOV**

I smelt Tori come up to the door, and expected her to burst on in wondering what all the noise was about. Great, another angry chick in this room! But before I could react, I heard the steely cling of the gears of the lock shift.

I saw Chloe burst to the door, she began wiggling the knob and complaining to Tori to let us out. I just grumbled and sat down on the bed. What kind of person puts up a door and installs the lock on the outside anyway? But after a minute of their squabbling I had enough and went up to the door as well.

"Why are you locking us in here Tori, don't you know I am easily capable of breaking down this door, or twisting the lock free?"

"I want you guys to cool down," cool down, so what if Chloe got to me because she kept something silent, I would never get seriously angry at her... I just couldn't. Besides, Liam explained everything to me, so I could understand why she didn't want to tell me the truth, she was worried about me. About how I would react to knowing I had siblings, and how I would react to knowing I watched as one by one they slowly... slowly... disappeared from my younger life. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, maybe I should have never been told about this, and I don't even know for sure if I myself could handle this. Tori is right, at least I need to cool down... but Chloe?

"Hey, I'm sick of all the drama! I just want you guys to make up," Then she went silent, I didn't know for sure if Chloe heard, but I could hear Tori's silent snickering. "Or make out, whichever comes first." A chill ran up my back and I saw Chloe stiffen as well.

"TORI!" I said, Chloe echoing me. Tori gallivanted back down the hallway, with what I presumed a smile on her face. Then Chloe looked back to me with a face pinker than a peach.

"Well," she said kind of nervously... or embarrassingly; I couldn't determine which "Looks like we're locked in."

I sighed and went to the door, ready to twist the knob free when Chloe put her hand on my arm, she was warm, and her hands were very soft... and small. I flinched, but did not pull away.

"No, let's talk first." She said quite steady in comparison to her posture. I felt my nerves well up, but finally I swallowed the lump in my throat in order to answer her.

"O_ Okay. S_s ure." And she gave me that full lipped smile Simon talked about a million times over. Now I saw why he was so mad over that smile of hers, that almost magical curve to her mouth was very addictive to watch. For some strange reason I was kind of grateful to Tori for being locked in... but I couldn't cool down, not like this... with _her_ here, if anything I was going crazy right now to just trying to stand still. My brow was furrowing from stress, what was I going to do?

Oman, why does this have to happen to _me_ dammit!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This is the continuation of the last chapter *Locked In* !**

**Pleaz review, I know you are reading, I need your feedback guys help a girl out k?**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**

***Disclaimer* Derek is a little tied up-or should I say locked up- at the moment so Tori is going to help me out:**

***Tori taps microphone***

"**Is this thing on???!!"**

**Me: Yup... it's on.**

"**Good." Tori clears her throat.**

"**Sapph does not own Darkest Powers, because Kelly beat her to it."**

**Me: Um, that's not actually...**

"**Shut up I'm trying to make your story seem less worthless!"**

**Me *crawls back into corner with shame***

**Me: Okay...**

"**Good, now where was I...?"**

**Me: everyone, please enjoy my fanfic!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 21: Still Locked In ~**

**CPOV**

Derek seemed a little fidgety, I mean, the _guy_ was stuttering even more than I do these days! I could feel it in the way the muscles in his arms tensed as I placed my hand against them to stop him from breaking the door. I felt a little strange too, stopping someone from trying to free us from this locked room is a strange concept to try to process, and if this was a movie people would be whispering about how the director coordinated this poorly. But I wanted to talk-no, I wanted to apologize to Derek for all the grief I must of caused him by not telling him about the association between him and the other subjects, I mean_ his brothers. I would be heartbroken to know that my siblings were killed, and that I didn't even know they were my siblings until... they were already just a long forgotten memory of the past. This made my insides ache with grief, but all in the fraction of a second I shoved that grief aside, and looked up to Derek.

I forgot how beautiful those eyes were, how_ clear and bright his face could look, I felt my face heating, but still then I was able to muster up enough courage to speak.

"No, let's talk first." He seemed like he was holding back, his Adams Apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, his eyes wide, and brows conjoined together. He looked, nervous, like he was starring at a Chloe with two heads. Jeez, that's a good thought to have pop into your head right now. Good going Chloe, just imagine yourself with two heads, yup that is _definitely_ what he is thinking alright...

"S_ Sure, O_ Okay." I looked back up at him, forgetting all about his having to answer. Whoops, better stop daydreaming now...

"Derek, are you okay?" I felt myself becoming worried. Was this all because of me, his reactions, his nervousness, was this all because of the secrets I kept from him? "This is my fault isn't it!" he jolted upwards, shaking his head in protest.

"NO!" he clasped his hands onto my shoulders, holding me while I was made to stare into those ominous green eyes. I felt strange being held like that, the shock and nervousness Derek had radiating into me and filling me with those feelings also. I knew I was reading too far into something just as basic as being held by the shoulders, but still this was how my mind was reacting. Those green eyes holding me with their stare.

No... He was not being like this because of me, I think.

"Look, I am not mad at you over keeping that from me. You were just trying to keep my mind at ease, I know that! I'm not dense!"

"But it was wrong!"

"It doesn't matter! It was only a small meaningless chapter in my life."

"But they were your _brothers_!"

"I never knew them, they never conversed with me. They may be my siblings by blood, but Simon is my real brother." His glance faltered.

"Derek..." I raised my hand towards his face, but fell short from touching it.

"I was not shut out by Simon like they did to me. They treated me like I didn't belong, but Simon never did that, he was a real brother to me, and so was the father we shared. That's why I will do anything to protect them and you_" he released his grasp and stumbled back, my hand falling to my side. Maybe I should have held his face?

"I'm touched that you care so much about your family and me Derek, but you don't have to ball me up with them, I can look after myself. You don't ever need to worry about good old Chloe!" I smiled, but the atmosphere became thick, like the mood that was just fuzzy a moment ago became a prickly storm of icy needles.

Derek seemed extremely shocked and...hurt? Did I say something wrong? He turned and sat down on the bed, laying his elbows on his knees as he looked down at the floor.

"No, I c_can't do that Chloe. I care about you guys, and I worry. I can't just stop protecting you." His head rose and I was swallowed up by an emerald ocean. I think my heart just skipped a beat. "It's just that I_" he then grumbled, baring his teeth as he looked away trying to find his words.

"Derek...?" I came a little closer, kneeling down to be eye level with him. He looked back, face blazing and leaning backward to gain greater distance from me. "Why are you acting like you are scared of me?"

"I_I'm not!"

"Then why are you_"

"I_I think I might_" he was breathing hard, and leaning forward more, shortening the gap between us. I just couldn't figure out what was going, on, my mind seemed like it was in a trance, floating into those ever- getting- closer green eyes.

"I think I might..." he whispered, those eyes starting to close as he approached me. I was stock still, trying to process this scenario. I couldn't believe it... was he going to?

"HEY YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE AND GET READY FOR OUR GUEST BEFORE HE COMES!" Andrew called down the hall.

We were distracted and knocked foreheads, smiling two goofy embarrassed smiles and me chuckling.

"Um," Derek pulled away earnestly, his eyes closed and tensed with a nervousness as he faced the floor. "Let's pretend that did not just happen okay?" I blinked, and straightened myself.

"Uh,"

"COME ON CHLOE, DEREK!"

"Coming!" we both called in unison, Derek got up and freed the door, and I took off after him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanx for reading, but to be honest I think that all my readers are the silent type! Common review guys! I know you can do it!**

***Disclaimer* In a perfect world I own Darkest Powers, unfortunately though I was put on an imperfect one, oh well LOL :P **

**Thanx for reading! **

* * *

**~ Chapter 22: Is an Alpha In the House? ~**

**DPOV**

I felt really uneasy; I couldn't keep my composure much longer. Chloe's light steps pounding in my head like a million clashes of thunder. They were always reminding me of what I just done, what I almost done... actually, Chloe doesn't like me; I need to explain that to her. I don't want her to take this the wrong way; I don't want to lose her because of some dumb thing my body was making me do... but man those big beautiful blue eyes so close up were so_._ Dammit self, stop that!_ I lurched to a halt, Chloe smacking into me. I had to say it now; I couldn't hold it in any longer, I HAD TO CLEAR THIS UP!

"Chloe, I'm sorry for what happened just then. Please don't... I don't know," I kept myself turned away from her, and as I waited for a serious response of hers to follow, suddenly she gave out a laugh.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me when." I looked up.

"When what?"

"_When_ you want to go out." I turned around, I swore I was about to fall over! Wh_ What? Is she saying she will go out with me? Does that mean she _likes_ me? I could feel my heart pumping inside my chest, I was huffing in shock, and Chloe was looking worryingly up at me.

"Derek are you okay?" It took me a minute, but I finally was able to spurt out yes. I was so shocked, but at the same time so happy, so damn freaking happy I thought I would just collapse right there. So Simon was right, she did like me... and now we will be_.

"Come on, let's hurry up or we won't be ready for the Alpha." She latched her hand onto mine, and pulled me the rest of the way. I felt like I was in a cloud, a smile slowly came to my dazing face. I must be dreaming, I must be!

**CPOV**

Derek seemed to be acting odd, now I knew why. So I tolerated his cloudy headedness, and helped him get ready for our visitor. I looked back when we stopped at the end of the hallway and he didn't let go of my hand, did this normally happen to guys?

Anyway, after about an hour of cleaning up the front part of the house, which I was told by Andrew to be his rented estate when he lived in the pack as a minor, I realized that everyone was acting weird, there was whispering going on between Simon and Tori, and Tori to Liam. They kept eyeing me, but none them as much as Derek, who would look up from his work and when our eyes made contact he would brighten to a nervous red and quickly shoot back to his cleaning.

_What's with him?_

Then, a knock came from the door. Somewhere a clock was ticking, and we all were frozen listening to the tick-tock-tick-tock of it, until Liam snapped out of the chilling daze and went to get the door.

"Coming!" he called as he ran out of the living room. We all waited for the hatch of the door to open, I heard Derek awkwardly slip a book back onto the shelf, and he was shaking. He was going to see his real father for the very first time, if I was in his shoes, I would probably be shaking too.

Then I heard Liam pipe up.

"W_ Welcome to my house, It's so good to see you!"

"Yes... yes." I flinched at that deep rough voice that came from down the hall, so deep and powerful, but at the same time mature and thoughtful. I tried to picture the man's face, but it wouldn't come, cause all I saw was Derek's, except older." Now where is this boy I have been informed of?" Simon, Tori and I glanced over our backs to Derek, and Derek just grunted and pulled on his collar. I could tell he was nervous, for some reason I have noticed that Derek has become more open with the 3 of us; he was once a mystery that hid his emotions from the world, now he was just like a normal teenager... well sort of anyway?

"Yes, just down the hall sir, if you would follow me." The others and I dropped the brooms and bags we were holding and sat down on the sunken couch, Derek was at the end, tapping the armrest furiously.

Then like a gust of wind, this massive presence of intimidation rocked me and the man made his way into the living room. I couldn't believe my eyes.

~*~

Derek stood up, his fists clenching and unclenching as he looked up at this male, this alpha male. He was wordless, and as well too was the man. They just glared, emeralds to emeralds, then the alpha tensed his nostrils and his powerful fists disappeared as he crossed his arms.

"This is not my son." He said, glancing up and down Derek like he was a gift horse. Derek's eyebrows rose for a fraction of a second, then he looked away, his expression hidden behind his dark bangs.

"What do you mean?" Liam argued, coming up beside Derek and grasping his shoulder.

"He smells just like_"

"This man is at the least 19 years old! If my son was still alive, he would be half the height this werewolf is!"

"But_" Liam defended, becoming angered as the Alpha cut him off once again, but this time with a look.

"Don't you dare lie straight to my face Liam Brownell and tell me that this boy is sixteen. He reeks of his three days!"

"Alpha sir," Liam said, gruffly in a deep angry tone. Derek was still looking off to the side, his thoughts unknown. "This boy is only sixteen." Liam said calmly, and making direct eye contact with the alpha. I swallowed hard; with all the nerves I could muster I shot up from my place on the couch and fought for Derek.

"I_ It's true! W_ we are his friends!" Derek looked up from the floor, his gaze shooting to me as he mouthed my name under his breath.

"That's enough out of you, child, this is a talk between werewolves!"

"Don't you dare talk to Chloe this way!" Derek snapped, grabbing the collar of the man and hoisting him to his toes, which must have been very hard to do when he was much taller than Derek, and even more built.

Suddenly Derek was trust at the coffee table, sending its contents flying and Tori and I screaming.

Then everything quieted down, the man was on top of Derek, his color in his hand and their faces only inches away from each other, teeth- and fangs- bearing.

"Only someone who is truly brave could ever muster up the courage to face me directly." Derek didn't even struggle; he just sat there, brows furrowed and eyes wild.

"I won't let you disrespect my friends! No matter how high in status and power you are! I won't hold back." The man relaxed and lifted away, his nose was working, and his eyes softening.

"What is your name lad?" he said, almost kindly, but still being lined in the sound of an order.

"My name is Derek, and I _am_ 16 years old." The man got up and a sweet kind smile rose to his face.

"Well Derek, you have just earned my respect." Then the man nodded his head and put out his hand, Derek just looked at it, then took it cautiously. The man pulled him up like he weighed nothing, then as Derek was left wide eyed, he shook Derek's hand with both fists and returned to the front door with a farewell.

The door closed behind him, as Liam led him off.

"What just happened?" Tori asked, breaking the cold silence.

"I think Derek was just accepted into the pack." Andrew mumbled. I looked to Derek, and he was looking at the hallway then to the hand the Alpha had grasped.

"Yeah," he said, flexing his fist. "I think I was."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanx Y'all for all the support!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest Powers. K? Alright. YAY!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 23 ~**

**DPOV**

As soon as I seen those deep green eyes, that neither angry, nor happy expression, those large shoulders and his peppered but once black hair, I rose up from the couch. He was so large, and the scent that came off of him radiated of maturity and dominance. There was no mistaking that he was the alpha, but was he honestly my father?

As I stood there frozen in place, those steely eyes pierced my shield, and I felt my stomach turn as he eyed me up. I was starting to get sick of being mentally breached lately... but that just told me how weak I was. What kind of man is afraid of a little glare?

Then as I stared off into space about how weak I must be, I heard a voice as cold as ice pierce my dream cloud.

"This is not my son." I heard sound in my head. I was shocked. I lowered my head away, I didn't know what to do or say, all the scents radiating off of him told my body to stay put and shut up, don't cross him and you will live another day. I could not control how my body reacted to his pheromones; I just stood stock still, being instinctively obedient.

A hand clasped to my shoulder, but it didn't really register in my mind, I knew that it was only Liam trying to defend me, but it was useless. What was the real reason for wanting the Alpha to be convinced I was his son? All this stuff honestly didn't make any sense to me, and if things were not straight forward, I quickly didn't care about it anymore.

Then I heard the sweet female voice of Chloe, I looked up and saw her yelling at the man, she was mad.

_Chloe... _I mouthed.

She was motioning to the others, she was explaining something, I tuned in and realised that she was trying to convince the Alpha that I was sixteen. That is when my brain shot awake. I looked over at the man, and he growled at Chloe to stop interfering. That's it!

My arms shot out and grabbed his collar, my body was flaring in rage, then I felt myself tumbling and heard voices shrieking, but most of all I saw the alphas face above mine, those pure white canines barred, and his green eyes intensifying.

"Only someone who is truly brave could ever muster up the courage to face me directly." He was breathing in my face, and I could feel the uneasy warmth radiate from off of it, but I kept my composure.

"I won't let you disrespect my friends! No matter how high in status and power you are!" I raised my head so that I was facing the onslaught of his eyes. "I won't hold back." I growled. Then the Alpha did something that surprised me, he smiled and lifted off me. He held out his hand, which took my mind a horribly long time to process for reaction to it. Then slowly I took it, and I was pulled upward so fast I was left wordless word less.

I floated in a fog as he mumbled something my shocked brain could not metabolize, I was so confused that it didn't occur to me what happened until he was gone, my hand left hanging empty in the air.

"What just happened?" Tori asked, breaking the thick silence.

"I think Derek was just accepted into the pack." Andrew stated.

"Yeah," is said, almost awkwardly, surprised by my own deep voice in the quiet room. "I think I was?"

**LIAM POV**

When I lead the alpha of, he was silent and unemotional until we reached outdoors.

"You were pretty hard on him in there." I said. Then he stopped in his path, and I looked at him questionably. I raised my eyes to his and saw tears welling up on his smiling face. He then closed in on me and gave me a tight hug and cried into my shoulder.

"Thank you, oh thank you Liam for bringing me back my son." I pulled away slightly, confused.

"But you just_?"

"I couldn't show my emotions to him, I had to make sure he was my son before just judging with my first impressions. I didn't want to make his hopes too high."

"But Alpha sir_?"

"He is welcome into this pack, and I hope we will finally become the father and son I always hoped would be."

"That's right, you have only a daughter sir, I forgot that."

"Yes, I love her with all my heart child."

"But now you have your son."

"Yes, and I will love him too with all my heart. And I must say it is well over due!"

"I'm glad I could be of assistance sir."

"But that comes to question, what do you want out of all this, is there not something you want in exchange for this deed of yours?" I swallowed hard; I could ask this man for anything, a better house, a better position in the pack, his daughters hand...

"I just want to be accepted back into the pack sir, I don't want to run anymore, I want to be home." I felt like such a kid for saying that, like a lost puppy calling for his mother to find him. I was more or less begging, not demanding payment. He nodded, and placed his large hand on my shoulder. It was only for a split second, but I had the thought about if Derek would reach this size cross my mind at least twice.

"Every werewolf wants to belong, I understand that boy." Then he tightened his grip and nodded.

"I will relinquish your banishment, no man who has this much good in his heart to give another man back his son should deserve to live alone and unwanted." He then let go and turned to leave.

"Th_Thank you sir." I said happily as I waved him off. He then turned around and called out.

"Bring Derek around to my place sometime soon; I want him to meet his family." I agreed and headed back to the house, shaking; I was so happy. This was almost like a dream, but as I turned back and peered through the screen of the door I realized that it was not.

I'm home, and I'm home to stay.

**DPOV**

Later on Chloe came up to me, her big smile tempting me with all my being, but knowing that no matter what I thought in my head I couldn't kiss her no matter how much I loved her. I didn't want to risk her getting my werewolf- thing. Man this sucks!

"Hey, you're looking a lot better, can you _do_ that when you are about to change?" I was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper Liam brought over from the driveway.

"What?"

"Earlier when we were locked in that room you said you thought you might ...be changing right?" I looked up from the paper, face blazing. "Remember? "I think I might....I think I might..." then you almost collapsed into me remember?" then she knocked on her head. I was still staring.

"Uh..."

"Remember, I told you whenever you wanted to go out to go change I would be there for you?" my heart... I think it just stopped. "But... it looks like your better now, so that's good?"

I put down the paper and nodded, looking away.

"You ain't looking too good, you alright Derek? Are you changing again!?" I looked out over the kitchen, breathing hard to try to calm my nerves. So she meant "go out" as in "go outside"...huh?

"No I'm fine Chloe."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I AM." She bounced back a fraction of a centimetre.

"Okay... okay." Then she backed away and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Then she left, that's when I collapsed myself onto the table. _Sighhhh... what a mess this day has been. _When will I _ever_ be able to tell her that I _like_ her?


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanx for reading my story guys, you don't know how much it means to me to know that you are still not bored of my story yet :P Sorry if Derek and Chloe are a little OOC, I tried to not make them that way.**

**Review if you get the chance!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest Powers... but I wish I could at least get the last book, it is out now right?**

**PEACE :P**

* * *

**~Chapter 24: The Frat Pack~**

**CPOV**

Slowly the day went by, more people came to visit to welcome us to the neighbourhood- especially the closest neighbours- and I could tell Derek was getting sore after all that handshaking and introductions. Then as night grew upon us, the people stopped coming. The last hand was shook, and the last welcomes were said, then Andrew suggested we try our best to get some rest, and we were all about to pile to bed when I forgot to grab my bag and headed back to the front room.

I looked around aimlessly in the dark trying to find it, knowing that I had no idea where the light switch was, then as I gathered my bag up and slung it over my shoulder I heard a click and laughter. I turned around, feeling the cold air of the night flood in, and saw three tall strangers standing in front of the open door. All went sighlent.

I jumped back, and tried my hardest to make them out in the pitch black dark, but it wasn't until one of them found the light switch- which was directly beside the door- and flicked it on was I really able to make out the men. I blinked back, I mean _boys_.

"Who are you?" One of them, the tallest and darkest haired said. I was so in shock that I just stood there wide eyed. _Common Chloe, snap out of it! _Then the shortest (which was not by much) leaned down to me, his nose flaring and eyes peering curiously added. "You're not pack, you're a normal human, how in hell did you find the _town_?"

"Better yet," the middle said glaring. "_How_ did you get into our _house_?" at this I broke free of the invisible hold these guys had on me and shouted.

"What are you talking about? This house belongs to Liam!" The shortest was the only one to stiffen at my words, the others just frowned.

"You know Liam? Ain't you a little young to be his play mate?" I didn't know what they were meaning, but as I tried to figure out what to say next the three piled in and shut the door behind them.

"Listen kid," _kid? _"I don't know what you are trying to play here, but Liam was banished and this is no place for humans, so I suggest you get off of your little high horse and get the _hell_ out of our house!" I backed up, bumping my backpack against the wall and dislodging a deer mantel from its perch. The shortest shot forward with a string of profanity and grabbed it before it reached the ground.

"Your nothing but trouble kid, just leave!" I turned to the hallway when one of them grabbed my arm. "Hey, are you listening to us?!" Then suddenly I smelt the rush of earth and anger, and the flash of black hair and green eyes passed me. The hand around my arm released, and a standoff began.

**DPOV**

I was standing at the top of the stair case, looking down at the bottom with eagerness. I was leaning on the wall, my head tipped and jaw set in anticipation, I was waiting for her, I was waiting to tell her, I wanted her to know, to know that I was... that I...

"Derek, what are you standing around for? It's late." Simon, his hair tinged funny in the dark, and his eyes set into the same colour as the surroundings but still clear, just like everything else in my night vision.

"Oh, um_" I swallowed, and adjusted my jaw, realizing it was stiff. "Just... waiting for Chloe." He clasped my shoulder, we were still a little on edge from the fight before which left a sour taste in my mouth, but still he gave me those playful eyes and a smile to show he wasn't really mad, just envious.

"What, she didn't come up yet?"

"Yeah,"

"How long does it take to get a backpack?"

"This is Chloe remember?" he blinked.

"What are you implying?"

"I dunno, I just find she ain't the best at looking for stuff , remember how long it took her to find us when we were at the warehouse?" _it_ _took her forever, a full two days to find us._

"Do you think she needs help down there?" I nudged my two against the carpet.

"I don't want to offend her."

"Just stick a lucky _dead_ rabbit's foot in her bag next time, and then she will find it in a pinch!" he grinned.

"That's not even funny." I said, looking up from the spot at the bottom of the stairs, but still feeling a chuckle roll up my throat.

"How long are you planning to wait?"

"Maybe a few more minutes, then I'll go down to see what's up."

"No," he whined, pulling me down so that I was at direct eyelevel with him. "I mean before you tell her!"

"I... well," I didn't know if it was right to tell him that I was planning on doing it now, catching him off guard like this would really irk him... since he liked her a lot and all, and I knew he was not over her yet. I know _I_ wouldn't. Man, what have I done to my brother?!

"I don't know yet," I said, shrugging my shoulders, then he shook him head and a mean look came over him.

"NO, no, no man! I'm your brother, and that is not what I want to hear coming from you. What are you, a man or a mouse?" this brought back the thought that I heard this before... did I ask myself this at some point?

"Well, actually I'm a wolf." I stated. Then he grabbed my shoulders again and shook me.

"_Exactly_! So start acting like one would you?!" I blinked back my surprise.

"A_are you sure?"

"100%, if I can't have her, then I atleast want someone I trust look after her."

"Simon you sound like her father." He looked away, his foot tapping nervously.

"I just want what's best for the both of you, k?"

"Simon..." then he grabbed my shoulder and shoved me to the stairs.

"Just go and find her stupid bag for her, before I get upset with my useless older brother who is as nervous as a kitten around girls."

"I'm not nervous!" I said, and then a smile rose to his face.

"This may be your only chance to tell her, who knows what's going to happen to us, we already been run out of one house, ran across half of New York, and just had _another_ house burn down, who knows what is going to happen next?!" That was _true_. Then the words Simon said from a while ago: "You're the one she wants," came to mind, and my heart jumped.

"Okay." I said, nodding to him, and he nodded back.

"I won't forgive you if you bail Derek."

"I_I wont."

"And that's another thing; stop your stuttering, I've never seen you this nervous. Has Chloe really gotten you so tongue-tied that you can't even speak clearly anymore?"

"Sorry." I was reddening, I never even noticed.

"Good luck."

"Thank you Simon."

~*~

I was following Chloe's scent, which led me to the front part of the house, and then all of a sudden a sharp scent hit me, the scent of many mixed pheromones of werewolves. Then I shook it off, many werewolves came through the front door today that is just the result of there once being here is all.

"... Your nothing... kid... just LEAVE!" I heard a husky voice yell from the front, I didn't recognize it, and could barely make it out, but it was threatening, and coming from the same place as Chloe. I didn't even have to tell my feet to move, cause they were already gliding underneath me, and I felt my body fall forward as I manoeuvred like a snake weaving- no, wolf running almost in slow-motion through the halls and doors and finally...

She was so beautiful as she turned away, her hair flailing and eyes so blue as she stared wide eyed into mine, then I pulled away from her and peered at the werewolves. Everything happened so fast that before I knew it I had one werewolf against the wall and another on the floor howling in pain as he clutched his stomach. Did I honestly just do that?

"Derek, stop!" I looked up and saw Chloe shaking; I looked around and saw that the others were as well.

"Please stop man, we will give you the house, just don't kill us!" A smaller one of the werewolves said as he was up against the corner of the room, his hand out and pleading. That's when I released the guy I had in my grasp, I looked down at him, and found in this light how boyish his features were, I was fighting a what? 17 year-old?

"Derek, calm down!" I turned to Chloe, and shook my head.

"I _am_ calm, I was just trying to_."

"Yeah I know, play hero. Just stop beating up the kids okay?"I stepped back, surprised by my own abilities.

"I was just_."

"Thanks Derek, now let me handle the rest okay?" I shoved my hands into my pockets, I would not argue, not after what I just done. Dear god, what's going on with me?

"I'm sorry; I think we got off on the wrong page..." The boys scooted back to the door, one even trying to grasp the knob as he also tried to hold his stomach at the same time. "Guys! Calm down would you!?" They were terrified of me, oh how fast the big bad wolves become timid sheep.

"Who the hell are you people? We innocent kids here are just coming home from a long weekend and for no reason get busted up? Please, just don't_." I saw how terrified they were and couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry alright? I thought you were going to hurt my friend!" Chloe I felt go ridged.

"Derek I think_."

"And besides, what grounds to you kids think gives you the right to hassle a girl inside her own house?!"

"Deeereek_." One of the boys stood up and got in my face, well as much as he could since he was to my chin. He looked to be the oldest.

"Well I'm sorry buddy, but this happens to be our house!"

**CPOV**

Derek fell back a bit, his big scary presence crashing down as he realized this awkward situation.

"But this is... LIAM!" Derek called Liam's name until he came tumbling down the stairs cursing every step he took.

"What in hell is your problem Derek?!" Liam shouted as he turned the corner, then stopped and looked at all of us nervously.

"People we should know about?" Derek asked jabbing his thumb at the three teens.

"Yeah _Liam_, explain to these guys that we _live_ here!" The shortest commanded. Liam seemed to be shrinking against the door frame, his face curled into an awkward smirk.

" Derek, um... Chloe, meet the frat pack, they live in the back part of the house."

"Which you seem to have lent out to 13 year olds and grown men am I right?" The tallest said coming up beside Liam and displaying us as evidence.

"Yeah, anymore people we should be worried about?" The middle said, and almost on cue Simon, Andrew and Tori popped around the corner.

"What's going on in here?" Andrew asked.

"Oh good GOD!" The middle said, smacking his forehead.

"Look guys, this is not as bad as it seems, there is still room for everyone... if a few of us sleep on the couch."

"Are you or are you not suppose to be banished?" The tallest asked.

"It's all been cleared up. And, we have a few new roommates now, so don't fuss okay?"

"But not even half of them are werewolves, they are human? How did they even make it passed the gate?"

"It's a long story Ethan."

"Ethan?" Tori mirrored.

Ethan nodded, he was the tallest.

"I am Aaron." The youngest announced rubbing his eyes from exhaustion, not really in the mood for introductions.

"And I am," huffed the middle with a sigh."Aidan." he came up to Liam too, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "And what have I told you about calling us the frat pack?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, don't eat me cause I added a few characters pleaz :S**

**Review if you could.**

**Thanx, sapphiregorgeus :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanx for the reviews guys :P I'm glad nobody is mad at the new characters I added. Pleaze keep the reviews coming!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest Powers, but I do pride myself on my fanfic of it :P**

* * *

**~ Chapter 25: Meet & Greet ~**

**CPOV**

After the whole thing was settled out, and a few names were shared we all went on our way to our rooms. But to not seem rude, I slept in Tori's room with her, and Derek and Simon offered to take the couch. When I woke up that morning, I was almost shocked to see Derek curled up on the floor with a blanket, Simon snoozing comfortably on the sofa. _That's just like him,_ I thought with a smile eyeing his relaxed face. He could be so selfless sometimes, but even _I_ knew that the two of them were not capable of being able to rest on that small couch with both of them on it, so as soon as Simon nodded off, Derek must have laid him out on the rest of the couch and took to the floor. What a good brother, Simon is lucky to have someone like him to watch out for him.

Then I froze. Simon is all Derek has left, the last remaining member of his pack for now. Is that just a natural instinct werewolves have towards their pack members, or is it something more?

_..."He kind of is my brother, not hereditarily of anything, but he is from my pack. That makes him family; it's an unwritten rule to look after our own."... _

_Family huh? _I knelt down quietly and stared at Derek's closed eyes, which were partially covered by a sheet of jet black hair, I realised how cheerful his face could look when he was not concise of the real world. How un-scrunched and unstressed it could be, how handsome it ...

I shot back up and made my way to the kitchen, I was the first to rise and that was probably it yes, I'm just tired, that's what it is... yes. Right?

I fiddled around in the nook, hovering my hands around the Kitchen cabinets trying to figure the lay out, getting a grasp on the order of the food inside, but mostly thinking what in hell was I going to eat? I tapped my finger against the door when I glanced over to the fridge and decided to go take a look.

I filtered out my only options, a welcome pie... another welcome pie... a_ welcome pie? Then I knelt down to the bottom rack. ...And one mouldy can of beans... _yum_.

"We usually order take out," I heard come from behind me, I jumped up and bumped into someone tall and lean. It was the middle werewolf... what was it Adrian... Alvin?

"Um, sorry." I squeaked, ticked off that I was being so jumpy.

"It's okay," he said as he leaned around me- I smelt the scent of werewolf - and grabbed one of the welcome pies. Then he retreated to the counter where he didn't grab a plate, but a fork. Was he going to attempt to eat the whole thing? "I should be the one to apologize, we order take out a lot because we know next to nothing of how to cook so we don't have much food in the house." Then he stabbed the center of the pie and pulled up a big chunk. That's when I realised it was a blueberry pie, simply cause that was what was now all over his face. He must of seen me staring because a second after, he reached up and wiped his face off with the back of his hand.

"You're that Chloe girl right?" I nodded, bending back into the fridge, not really looking for something to eat, but more, to buy me time. It was quiet for a moment then I heard the drop of something hit the floor, followed by a murmur of profanity.

"Crap, can you hand me a paper towel!" he asked, jabbing the pie back onto the counter. I turned and found the towels and pulled him off a piece. He wiped up the mess, leaving a little smear of blueberry then three pointer shot it into the garbage can. We stood there for a bit, him fussing with his pie, and me scouring the cabinet.

"You don't talk very much do you?"

"I'm normally very quiet."

"Is that so?" then he crumpled the empty aluminum dish into a ball and three pointed it again.

"You have very good aim." I complimented, trying to maybe get a conversation going. I lied; I'm not normally this quiet.

"And I have a very good nose too." I closed the cabinet and looked over at him.

"Huh, don't most werewolves?" he shook his head and came up to me, my hand twitched at his closeness.

"No Chloe, you misunderstand." He leaned down to me, his dark brown eyes humble, but at the same time serious. "When I smell you and the others, I don't smell werewolves, but I don't smell humans either." He was so close I could smell the blue berries on his breath. "What are you?" he seemed to whisper, his senses working in overdrive to make up for the fact he didn't recognise my scent.

"Well," I said leaning back onto the counter.

"She is a necromancer." We looked over and there stood Simon, one eyebrow raised at me.

"Simon!"

"Good morning to you too." he said, he then turned his attention to Alvin...Adrian? "Sorry for interrupting you two, please go back to what you were doing." Alvin/Adrian or whatever then leaned away and pointed his finger in my direction.

"So she is scared of spiders?"

"That's Arachnophobia." I stated dully.

"Sorry," then he came up to Simon, his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, but I just want to know what it is I am sharing my house with." Simon looked up at the guy, and put his hands through his hair.

"Well, that is understandable; I would be the same way." Simon smacked his hand onto the werewolf's shoulder and gave a humorous laugh. "Well, just to warn you, Chloe over there can see dead people, me and Andrew are sorcerers, that black haired girl with a bad temper upstairs is a witch," he leaned in and whispered "and I'm meaning it in both senses of the word."

"_Simon_!?" I spat, and then he just grinned away my astonishment.

"So congratulations, you're now a cast member of the Brady Bunch -Supernatural version-!"

"Simon, it's too early in the morning for humour."

"Are you serious?" Simon and I looked over at... damn it, why can't I remember his name!

"What do you mean?" I asked, shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweater.

"I mean... you don't expect me to believe this load of crap do you?" I jumped.

"What? Are you telling me you don't believe us?"

"Sorcerers, witches, seeing dead people? Are you honestly thinking I am that gullible?" The werewolf then sighed and went to the fridge to grab another pie.

"Well, to be truthful," I said coming up beside Simon, my eyes glaring into the boys back. "Do we need a reason for lying?"

The werewolf stuck his fork in his mouth along with a chunk of... what looked like rhubarb pie.

"I don't know," he said, pulling out his fork. "Do you?"

~*~

It was 12 and everyone was up... except Derek, and the rest of the werewolves, including Liam. We kind of sat around finishing off the pies in the kitchen watching one of the only four channels we had on the TV in there, being pretty quiet. And I knew why, nobody wanting to refresh the topic about us being supernaturals just yet, including me.

"Do they normally sleep in this long Aidan?" Tori asked the middle werewolf, which I just found out was named Aidan, and all he did was nod.

"Yeah, I'm usually the only early riser. I'm glad to finally have some company though."

"You're very welcome." I murmured, getting bored of watching _Coronation Street_. Then suddenly I heard swearing and feet stomping down the hall, two sets of them.

"Who is ready to go visit some strangers!?" said Liam as he burst into the Kitchen, a tired looking Derek up beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Derek grumbled, releasing his arm from Liam's grasp.

"Yeah," Simon and Tori echoed in unison. Liam showed everyone to a seat, and Derek leaned against the wall behind me, his eyes bobbing trying to keep open.

"Kids we are going to go visit the Alpha, he asked me to personally introduce you all to his family today." I turned back and caught a glimpse of Derek as he swallowed hard, then his eyes fell to mine and I turned away.

"You mean _Derek's_ supposed family?" Tori blurted out, and I could almost picture Derek flinch behind me.

"Yup," Liam said without any surprise, then he added: "So get your selves bright eyed and bushy tailed, we leave in one hour."

"Time for the meet and greet young pup! You ready for this?" Liam asked Derek when the room was almost empty, Derek mumbled a yes without making eye contact. Then he sighed.

"I'm ready." He said after a moment, and Liam patted his shoulder brotherly.

"Don't worry, you will do fine." Derek nodded and then left, completely passing me without even noticing my presence against the wall.

_Derek...are you really ready for this?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, I have gotten so many views! Thanks a whole bunch you guys, it means a lot to me :3**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest Powers. But I can't wait to finally get the book, I'm picking it up this weekend and am sooo stoked :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 26: His Father ~**

**DPOV**

The scents all around me were being mixed about by the cool breeze filing in from the open bathroom window, the knowledge that I am not the only werewolf in this house, and not to mention this whole town lingered at the tip of my nose. I stood at the mirror towel drying my hair and staring intensively at the thoughts that lied far beyond the appearance of it. I felt so tense smelling all these territorial pheromones that came with living with three other young werewolves, I could even tell which of the toothbrushes belonged to whom.

I felt my fangs again, no matter how much I recognized they were there it still was a surprise to find them every single time, it was like I couldn't believe it... no_ like I couldn't accept it. Although I was the youngest of the boys, I was the only one of them that underwent my first complete change, I could tell just by their look and smell. They gave off the scent of youth and vulnerability, but maturing... while I_ smelt of a grown wolf eager for territory... and a fight. No matter how much I really did not _want_ to, my scent presented me as a dangerous enemy, and I could see it in all the people I shook hands with, they could sense my threatening pheramonal appearance as plain as day.

My nose was a lot more sensitive lately, picking up the minutest and meaningless scent it came in contact with, and it was starting to get annoying. Then all of a sudden it would lock onto the scent of a rich delicate nameless something that only my nose could decipher as Chloe, then my heart would jolt, and my senses burst. When that happened it was hard to keep my composer as the other part of my being would howl as sensations of nervousness rocked me.

I placed on a new pair of dress clothes supplied to me from the eldest of the group Ethan, and could smell his scent like a smack in the face as I patted the shirt flat to my stomach. I didn't really understand the reason for all these pointless introductions, although it did intrigue me to know that my honest-to-god hereditary father was living just a ten minute drive from here, so close yet so far away. Just like those eyes so similar to mine that hung only inches away from me at our first meeting, when I was accepted.

I struggled into the pants, realising that even most werewolves did not have my large bone structure as I sucked in what little gut I had and squeezed my hip bones as best I could into his pair of 36's. It really sucked that I never had the chance to buy my size clothes with Chloe's money when I had the chance a while back; I wore the same thing for a week while on the run. It didn't matter that my clothes appeared baggy back at Lyle house; they _did_ fit me in the shoulders and waist, and back then I was still maturing fast, too fast, I had to have them big to in order to still have room to grow just in case. And even now, I could still tell I was growing, when I was back at the safe house I could at least fit into Liam's 34's. Would I ever stop at some point... jeez?

Then my mind turned to the alpha, his tall thick powerful stature and piercing angry eyes, would this be what I become? I looked over to my reflection and remembered that man from when I was in shock, how similar he was to the alpha, I blinked back this thought and focused on the mirror, I didn't really have that far to go now did I?

~*~

As I sat in the living room starring off into my thoughts Simon came up and asked me to go check on the girls, when I asked what for he just told me that if we were to leave in a half hour that we should try to hurry them up or we won't get out of here for another three. I got myself up and made my way to the stairs, what was Simon plotting with that innocent face of his beaming at me?

**CPOV**

I was sitting up on Tori's bed, she insisted to make me up before we left, and to shut her up I accepted. I didn't really mind, if anything it could possibly help with the alpha's impressions of me a little from last time ...possibly, I'm not saying that it will though, I could only hope.

Tori was all over me, doing one thing to my hair, and something to my eyes the next, always snapping at me to stop squirming and quit whimpering. But I couldn't help it; I wasn't used to all this attention to my body and fussing over small details. Then she pulled my clothes from my back pack and started getting me to try stuff on.

After about halfway through the third change, I gave up and picked up a dull old t-shirt and my favourite jeans.

"There, I'm dressed, we done this now?" she shook her head in shock.

"What! You are going somewhere looking like _that_?" I grumbled my annoyance to myself and stuck out my head to look up at her directly.

"This is fine okay? It's not like we are meeting the president and besides, he will have most of his attention on Derek so who cares what the rest of us wear?" She turned away and huffed.

"I'm just trying to help you look more feminine, you and I both know your short and curve-less and lacking..." she started making half-moons in the air near her chest. I could feel my face heating.

"I know I am not the most pubescent chick my age alright! I get that!"

"I am just trying to help you."

"This," I said waving my hands to my body. "Can't be helped," then I grabbed my clothes and headed to the door.

"No just one more, I promise this time I'll get it right!" I had my hand on the knob and turning it open when suddenly Tori came up to me and pulled up the front hem of my shirt.

~*~

"D_ _Derek_!" I heard being shrieked by Tori, I honestly couldn't see with the hem of my shirt up over my face, but as soon as she said that name I shot my hands up and pulled my shirt back over myself. Then my eyes focused upward to a very _red_ Derek, his fist still raised in preparation to knock, and then he backed away and turned around, his fingers tapping his thigh nervously. I knew he didn't see anything, (even if I _did_ have anything) because I was wearing my bra, but still getting flashed like that _really_ _really_ embarrassed me _especially_ in front of Derek!

**DPOV**

The door flew open and I was faced with a bellybutton and the flash of an underwire with blue polka dots. I didn't even have enough time to process what I just seen before I turned facing the hallway, my hands fidgeting and face so hot it could fry eggs.

"S_ Sorry!" I stuttered, my shoulders hunched, and my voice shaky. "I shouldn't of_."

"No it's my fault." Chloe said sort of in a laugh, her fists grasping the hem of her shirt as she stretched it father than it could possible go. Tori was in a state of complete shock, she was stuck with her mouth open and eyes wide. Then after a moment Chloe picked up her clothes pile that I just realized was all over the floor and began to shove it back into her knapsack. "I have to stop putting you in all these awkward situations." I looked back and saw that she was wearing makeup, her face was clear and even toned, and her eyelashes were black with mascara, she looked like a completely different person. But still very beautiful, I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. But as I looked past that I still saw Chloe, then I saw the polka dots... and the shower incident, and my nerves came back to me.

I rolled on my heels and added to them that we are leaving in 30 minutes, completely regurgitating what Simon said because my own words couldn't come out.

"S_ so if you can finish up what you're doing it would be well appreciated." I said fidgety, my voice cracking at least twice. They nodded, and slunk back into the room, closing the door behind them. Even as far as the stair case I could hear Tori breathlessly apologizing to Chloe a million times over. Chloe just stayed quiet, and this is what worried me.

"Hey bro you look like you just seen a ghost?" Simon said as I finished the steps, I just raised my head and shook it, my face reddening again. Then I huffed.

"No," I said, my breath raspy and I swallowed. "No...I-uh, saw polka dots."

**CPOV**

Tori decided to lend me a dressy shirt, it was sort of long on me, and a little big but it was stretchy and clung so it didn't fall off. It was a simple black shirt with sleeves and a flare to the end, nothing of the wow factor, and if anything Tori's shirt was far flashier but I liked it. After Tori done herself up the best she could with a small bag of cosmetics she decided to carry all around New York while on the run (I was guessing a necessity for Tori's survival) I-I mean "_we_" -were allowed to head downstairs to leave, and none too soon because we were pushing our time limit.

~*~

It was a short drive to the Alpha's house, and we were very quiet, especially Derek who was looking downward to his hands so intensively I was scared he would start conversing with them. There was no doubt he was out of it, no matter how calm he acted I could tell from a mile away he was dead scared. It was one thing to have only the Alpha visit him, but now he was going to the Alpha's house and seeing his entirely new _family_. He did not have home turf advantage, he was a fish out of water and I could sense the despair that radiated off of him like a tumbling tsunami wave.

I walked like I was almost intruding by stepping onto the front porch. I was making as little noise as I could as we stood at the entrance and rung the bell. I looked around, the place was average and lived in, homey and warm, heck even inviting! Then the door creaked open and there stood a dark-haired teenage girl, her brown eyes were wide and surprised and it took her a second to really find her words.

"H_ Hello," she stuttered, her voice quite pleasant sounding even under that nervous cord she put into it. She was tall for a girl, about 5' 7 and lean not bulky like most people her height, she was almost what many would call _dainty_. Her hair was long, and slung into two very loose braids. She smiled a nervous smirk to us, and then pulled the door open farther.

"We were expecting you." She said sweetly, then her eyes looked up at Derek and her glance wavered. "P_Please do come in."

As I glanced at her in front of us my eyes couldn't help wonder what they were looking at. Could this be Derek's sister? I thought about the talk I had with Liam back in the woods when Derek was changing. How Derek had other siblings, but could not all of them been taken? She looked so much like the 12 year old Derek from the photograph, so much it was scary, but she was obviously much older than twelve. Another thought came to my mind, this was the very first time I seen a female werewolf, all the people who came to the house were men, or the women were behind them in the door way so I never really got a good look. She was the complete opposite in size and power to Derek, I guess women were normal and human looking, while most of the men... I don't know, just seemed completely different. She called out to _papa_, and the Alpha and his wife popped around the corner, so she was the daughter... Derek, looks like you have a sister!

We sat down in the little arrangement of the den; we decided not to bring the frat pack because we didn't want to swarm the house with too many people (six is enough), and the lady of the house was all flustered as her eyes fell on Derek.

"Oh dear, what is your name?" Derek told her, and just happy with that she went to grab some snacks for all of us.

The daughter was in the kitchen, unsure whether to come in and sit with her father or not. Speaking of fathers... the Alpha was all smiles toward us, his dark green eyes dancing with glee.

"I'm glad you were able to find the place!" he said, and I could see in his look that that was not what he intended to say but he just couldn't spit it out.

"Well, we wouldn't have taken so long if a few certain _someones_ weren't taking forever to get ready." Simon spat mockingly, looking over at Tori and I. The Alpha smirked a bit, then his gaze fell back to Derek.

"I am just thankful that you are able to be here to see your family." He said standing, then he came over and pulled up Derek and ushered him into the middle of the room. His wife came forward grasping her daughter by the waist and a big smile on her face as she nodded her head up to Derek.

"Everyone, this is my wife Linda and my little kitten Sophie." Sophie appeared a little annoyed when he said _kitten_, and I couldn't blame her. The Alpha waved his family to us, then he put his arm around Derek and shook him a little bit.

"It's good to finally have you with us Derek," Derek looked lost for words; I knew for a fact he was not used to being the center of attention. So instead of saying anything he just nodded, his gaze looking to his feet.

~*~

After a while the conversation fled to less awkward topics, things seemed to go without a hitch and everyone was enjoying themselves. Liam and Andrew conversed with the Alpha's wife, Simon and Tori and I made our acquaintance with Sophie and Derek... hey, where is Derek?

Silently I slipped from the room and began to wander around; if anyone caught me I would just say I needed the bathroom... yes that would be perfect. I made my way down the side corridor and found a door that was left ajar, and I heard voices inside. One was the Alpha... and as I sneaked closer I heard the grumble of Derek's.

**DPOV**

We sat down in a small study covered in old books and a bureau with a closed laptop, the Alpha led me here and for some reason. He motioned for me to sit down on a pile of old boxes as he cleared off his -way too small to possibly bear his weight- computer chair and sat down upon it.

"Are you alright son?" he asked, the hair on the back of my neck rose at his words. I bit my lip, I didn't really feel it was right for him to call me son, I barely knew this guy. But somehow... I felt like I _did_ know him, we had a connection although it was one I could only realise vaguely. I swallowed hard to clear the lump forming in my throat.

"What do you mean sir?" he lowered himself slightly like my words hurt him, but for some reason at the time I could not put together why calling him sir was so bad. He quickly recovered and looked to me.

"Don't act like I or nobody else cannot see you are out of it son, I'm worried. Is it something I did, am I bringing all this onto you too fast." I rubbed my knuckles, my eyes unable to meet his. It was just so hard to do this, but I had to tell him, or I wouldn't just make myself miserable but him, and no doubt everyone else too.

"You see, right now I have another father figure in my life sir." I saw the Alpha stiffen, but then he softened and placed his giant hand on my head, pushing my bangs away from my eyes. He was smiling a fatherly smile, showing his canines slightly, and this made me flinch. "I_ It's just that you remind me so much of him sir, but right now I can't see him, and I'm worried he is in danger." His smile fell, and his hand lowers away.

"What is this all about?" he whispered, his brows furrowing.

"Simon, the blond guy, he is my adoptive brother, his father and him took me in when no one else would, and now all because of me, he went missing a few months ago." I didn't want to show my emotion but I couldn't help it, my head lowered and I felt my body shake as I held back sobbing. He kept quiet as if he could not come up with something to say, that is when I took a gamble, I hoped he wouldn't over react.

"The people who took my other father sir," I looked up to him and he stared. "were also the ones who took your kids."

**CPOV**

I heard the crash of papers and boxes, Derek growled a yelp in surprise and I leapt out of the way as the Alpha tore down the hallway, yelling "I'll kill em', I'll kill em'!" repeatedly. Derek shot from the room and saw me, he then pleaded for me to stay where I was as he ran after the man. I watched as he dashed in long awkward strides to the den, my heart was fluttering, what was going on? Who was he going to _kill_?!


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I have been having a lot of homework piled on me so yeah... please forgive my tardiness k? : P**

***Disclaimer* I do not own darkest powers so please stop with all the reviews you've sent about how I am Kelly Armstrong in disguise LOL JK XD**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 27: Dad ~**

**DPOV**

I ran like mad after the Alpha, I was scared about his temper as he flew me off my feet in the office trying to get out. He was very powerful, and with all that power he may take it out on someone he might not mean to, like I did... a long time ago.

My feet ploughed to a stop as something caught my eye, I turned and there stood Chloe, wide eyed and stiff as a board. (Probably from the oaths the Alpha uttered as he went) But I shook off the thought long enough to calm her down and plead with her to stay there. I didn't want her following me, I already had the whole group in the den to worry about, and I didn't need another innocent bystander there too.

I began again, tripping over my feet and fumbling awkwardly down the hall trying to propel myself the fastest I could to the den. I turned the corner and rushed in; the Alpha was almost to the front door, his body fuming with anger and everyone around me trying to get answers

Before he could burst into the street I lunged at him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" he growled low and bitter, I swallowed back my fear of his threatening rumble that I knew even I couldn't produce and tightened my grip.

"No, I'm not going to let you go out and try to find and kill someone you don't even know. Do you even know who you are up against? Where to look? Are you just going to run around blindly looking for someone while your family is here worried about you?" He eased, and then jolted forward against me. I had to shove my elbows into the door frame along with the tips of my feet to hold him back.

"They took my family away; they took your father away. A real man would do something about this, what are you sitting around waiting for _boy_?!" I cringed back; he was calling me weak, saying I didn't care for my own _father_. I felt a growl seep up my throat but I cut it short as my human half returned me to logical thinking.

"I am looking for a _right_ way to get my father back; I'm not going to charge stupidly into a trap and endanger those I care about." This is when he weakened, but still he pulled forward.

"Dad... stop this!"Sophie and I begged in unison, I blinked back in shock. Did I just call him _dad_?

**CPOV**

It must have been a shock to them both because Derek's arms fell to his sides and the Alpha eased and turned to him, his hands cupping Derek's shoulders. Their eyes held contact in an unblinking stare for what felt like forever, then it wavered and both of their faces fell away from each other.

I should not have seen this taking place, I was supposed to be down the hall but at the moment I decided against hiding in the house and was leaning around the corner into the den, my hands to my mouth in shock.

That was when Sophie got between them and starting scolding her father, Derek pulled away and the wife got into the jostle too. The rest of us held back, Derek coming up silently to my side as we all watched the Alpha being brought down by his wife and daughter.

"That was really something you just did there Derek." I said to him, but when I looked up his eyes were on the Alpha, his jaw set and Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard on his last said words. He never _did_ respond, Andrew and Liam decided on an early leaving and we said our goodbyes in between the sounds of the family's quarrel.

~*~

When we got back Simon and Tori relayed what happened to the frat pack, but they were missing a member. Where was Aidan, and _Derek_ for that matter? I rolled on my heels and took a gander around me looking for them. Then I huffed.

"That can't be too good..."

**DPOV**

As I got out of the pickup I caught the smell of Aidan, as the others made it to the house I held myself back from them looking around. I was _not_ in the mood to be spied upon.

Finally a head popped from behind a tree nearby, I gave him a mean look but all he did was grin my way naturally. I didn't like conversing like this but I'd bite, this seemed interesting. But still I walked over cautiously.

"What are you doing behind a tree?" I growled without meaning to, but his look of seriousness that was on his face as I approached worried me.

Aidan if I remembered correctly was the middle werewolf; he was the same age as I was while the others were a year either below or above him. He came out slightly and sort of shuffled his feet, then Aidan lifted his chin for me to come in closer.

"I want to talk to you for a minute." I stopped in my path and could feel a brow rise.

"If it isn't important than don't waste my time." I said levelly, my features straightening as I held my stance. He snorted a laugh then came more out of the tree line, careful not to make any noise as he did so.

"If it wasn't something you found important then you would have just forgot about my scent and headed into the house." He was weaving his words like venom and I flinched."Obviously what I have to say is important enough to get your attention; you can tell it is, even though you don't know what it could possibly be yet." I growled and held my ground.

"Stop beating around the bush, what do you want?!" I commanded, he didn't seem afraid of me just like before when he stood up to me and told about how the house we are all staying in was theirs. I clenched my teeth, seeing how my appearance didn't faze him meant that he was or at least _could_ be a threat.

"I want to know the truth," he said as he came up and faced me. "I want to know all of it." His brown eyes flashing me a look that could only be summarized into one word: _Now_.

**CPOV**

Derek and Aidan returned together from the yard, they came into the door quiet and Derek looking angry. I watched from the living room as Derek removed his shoes and fled upstairs, Aidan left there standing at the entrance, his hands in his pockets, looking lost.

That is when I gathered up my courage and came up to him.

"Hey, you guys have been gone for a while. What happened to you two?" He looked down at me with frightened eyes before he was able to hide it, then he forced a smile and said something about that it was nothing important. I was then to be left lost for he retreated to a room his buddies were in as I stood there completely hung out to dry.

~*~

It wasn't until supper time (which I must say came pretty late due to the fact we all ate breakfast at around 11) that everyone finally saw each other. Tori sat cooped up in her room doing whatever Tori does while being secluded to herself, Simon left working on the comic he said he was doing to record our "experience" on the run, and Derek... he pretty much disappeared into the unknown because no matter how much I bopped around I couldn't find him. The frat pack stuck together doing stuff, so that left me by myself until supper. Liam honestly gave them the perfect name though, the frat pack... a pack of their own, behaving just like the wolves they hid under their pale flesh.

As suppers go, this one was okay, we ordered pizza from the local corner store that also tripled as a gas station and grocery store for the community, and everyone had something to say about their day and smiles were free range. All except for Derek and Aidan, who sat as far away as they could from each other, their expressions sour and cross.

"Derek and Aidan, how were your days? You seem so quiet don't you have anything to add to the conversation?"I asked nervously. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second, then Derek spat a no and Aidan refused as well but slightly nicer. No one seemed to notice this but me; everyone just went on eating their food like it was going out of style. I need to know what was going on, it's driving me nuts!

~*~

Later on I tracked down Simon and asked him to talk to Derek for me, he did not argue or ask why, he simply agreed and went on his way. Well, that's one werewolf down.

**DPOV**

I laid in some bedroom(since I didn't have one of my own at the moment)and one sniff said it was Tori's, then that deep nameless something rose to my nostrils and I realised it was Chloe's too. I shot from the bed then and held my breath.

I let it out. Okay... I'm alright now.

I looked up and stared at the wall in front of me. I was trying to figure out why I called the Alpha my dad, I already had a _dad_ after all_ Kit. The guy who _raised_ me! I went and grabbed the knob of the door, the other hand busy trying to loosen the bunched muscles between my eye brows. I turned the handle, but I couldn't pull it open. I stared down at my hand, at how tense it was. I brought it up closer to me and studied my troubled palm, what is going on with me?

I lumbered into the hall, staring down the long corridor of empty rooms, trying to figure this whole thing out was becoming more difficult as time went on. And it didn't help that Aidan asked about how I knew the Alpha and about all his supernatural housemates. He still couldn't believe that the rest or my group were individuals found only in Hogwarts, but it didn't take me long to convince him when I played the "We turn into friggin' wolves for god's sake and you won't even believe that other things besides humans live on this earth?" card, and he quickly got my point. But at the same time he was still cross whenever he looked at me, I didn't exactly know why... but I could only think that it had something to do with being the Alpha's son.

As I wandered the hall, not tired enough to sleep on a couch probably being occupied by someone watching TV and too tired to go out for a walk, I wondered about Chloe. I wondered about the way she asked about my day at supper, that nervous angle of her brows, the full lipped smile that quickly made me snap no just so I didn't have to look at it no more in order to calm my heart. Was she worried about me because she thought there was something up between me and Aidan? I snorted. _Nah, of course not!_

Then I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see what my nose already told me, Simon.

~*~

Now I was lying on the couch, Simon was on the cot in the next room that the frat pack found in the attic earlier, it was late real late. The perfect time for a snack.

**CPOV**

I was sitting up in bed, Tori was by the wall sleeping like a log quietly snoring. I wished I could be that peaceful. I pulled my knees to my chin and looked out the window, staring at the bright full moon that shone in with its pale light. Somehow my eyelids got heavy; I lowered myself once again onto the mattress and breathed the warm air in the hem of the blanket clutched in my hand. I let the sandman visit me finally and everything went black.

**DPOV**

As I pulled a slice of left over pizza from the box, I lifted my ear to a sound coming from upstairs; it was a whimper, the whimper or crying. I lifted the piece to my mouth, but couldn't tempt myself to bite down. The crying came again, that was when I decided to see for myself what was going on. I made my way to the noise, but when I got there I realized it was Chloe's room... and the room was quiet once again.

I smelt her deep nameless scent that always made my heart race, my hand spread itself onto the face of her door, and then it curled into a loose fist and fell back to my side. I gathering up her scent again and let my senses race. Then I looked to her door, I heard that whimper again and I bit my lip. _Should I do something?_

I didn't even have enough time to answer myself before the door flew open and out came Chloe. She ran me over like a train; her smacking into me -and being unprepared my self -fell over.

I looked up and there she was, her blue eyes red from crying and nose sniffing back her sobs. She was just above me.

"Chloe..."

"Derek," she murmured the best she could. "Oh Derek, it was awful!" she cried, clamping her arms around my neck. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I swallowed my nerves and sat up, she came with me.

"What was it?" I said as calmly as I could, she was never this close before to me and all I could smell was the salt from her crying.

"Derek," she said looking into my eyes. I gulped hard."It was a message from my Aunt Lauran." I realised my shirt was wet and looked down to it, but when I raised it I realised how close she was, her baby blues seeming as though they were the size of sapphires.

"So you're saying she is_?"

"A ghost, yeah." I was going for dead but that works too. I felt her shaking and decided to try to comfort her. Hesitantly I put my arms around her, pulling her close enough to hear me whisper that it was going to be okay. My nose picking up her scent and going mad.

"What did she tell you?" I said trying to get her mind off of the fact her aunt was dead.

"This is the thing Derek," She mumbled into the collar of my shirt. Then she looked back to my eyes, her teeth shining in the twilight of the moon as she spoke. "She told me that... Kit is next."

_Dad..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I thought Derek and Simon needed some bonding time LOL. **

**Hey thanks for sticking with me guys! ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest powers... or the moon, but if I save up enough until... eh, I'm working on the moon, **_**then**_** Darkest Powers! :P**

**~ Chapter 28: Just Tell Her! ~**

**CPOV**

Those warm arms around my shoulders fell away, along with his eyes to mine. I felt the tears well up behind my lids and whimpers began to crawl up my tightening throat.

"D-Derek, I'm so sorry." He suddenly snapped back to me and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me up along with himself until we were standing, but still he wouldn't let go.

"No," he said, his head shaking. His eyes scared and shining, was he crying, or was that his night vision? His grip tightened, but it didn't hurt me, he was being very gentile. I saw his body stiffen, then his face came down to mine so we were at the same level. "No, I'm sorry." He clenched his teeth, his fangs showing as he faced me with his stressed features. "This is my fault, if I didn't get you didn't get involved in the escape from Lyle House with us then you would of been_."

"_Probably dead!_" I added; he flinched at my remark.

"What are you_?"

"I _mean_ is if you guys didn't decide to run away from that god forsaken place we _all_ would have ended up like Liz, Brady...Amber..." I gulped."And Rea,"

Derek shook me.

"Don't think that way Chloe, Rea isn't dead, we will get her back!" I shook my head, my brain was just not letting the right words leave my lips but I trudged onward with what I was saying.

"Without you Derek, I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to us." I grasped his hand, which I found to be shaking until I laced my fingers into it.

"I will never let anything happen to you- I mean you guys." He said, his arm was stiff in my hand; I looked up at his eyes, so green and intense with worry. I had to say something to relieve them, anything.

"My aunt told me that they will "be done" with your father in one week if he won't cooperate. Apparently they have had him in their custody for only a short while, they were the ones who captured him at first but he escaped and wasn't found until now." I lifted our conjoined hands and squeezed harder, his eyes wide."Right now we need to focus on getting your dad free, we have one week, let's make it count." That's when he pulled me into him, his shoulders shaking as he tried and failed to hold back sobbing.

"Thank you." He uttered with his voice cracking.

That morning we all clambered together to figure out what to do. I must say that Andrew was completely against storming the place with our powers blazing demanding Kit, which Tori suggested, and sitting passively by waiting for the resistance members to come together was completely out of the question.

"It could take weeks to contact and gather them all, and even longer to have a meeting to figure out what appropriate actions to take." Andrew stated. After I told them the location Aunt Lauren showed me in the dream she wove, the adults talked for a bit. We teens dispersed to do our own things at the mean time, and I went up the stairs with Tori and guess what I saw?

"Simon, what are you wearing?" she said, Simon looked up, his face flushing.

"Well," he pulled at his parachute of a shirt."I didn't have anything clean to wear so I borrowed one of Derek's." He must of been desperate, that shirt was almost to his knees, more of a dress than an actual shirt. Derek came stomping down the hall, his chest bare.

"Give me that." He grumbled, stripping his shirt off Simon.

"Hey! I was just borrowing something clean!"

"Well bad timing," Derek pulled it on. "This is my last fresh one." I look over to Tori, her face red from the male streak-fest going on right in front of us. I had to say, Derek was _indeed_ something to look at. I swallowed that thought before it even materialized, _that's_ enough of _that_!

"Well, why don't you guys just put on a load of laundry?" I asked, and I got the reaction I figured I would.

"I've never even thought about it?" they said in unison, Simon scratching his head.

"Well, I need to wash some of my own too so I guess I could..."

And that's how I got nominated to do everyone's laundry. Whoopee!

As I dumped all the lights into the washer, read the detergent box that I found brand new- never used by the frat pack-(I can just imagine how many times they wash _their_ clothes) and set the correct water temperature, I smacked down the washer door and called it a day. Well, until about a half hour to forty-five minutes anyway, that's when I got to come back and toss them into the dryer.

When I came back I found Derek folding dry laundry into everyone's own little piles.

"What," I waved at his work. "Is all this?" he flashed a sheepish grin and handed me my pile.

"I felt bad for making you have to do all the work. Here, theses are yours; I think they are all there." I was astonished by how neatly he could fold things; the shirts were laid flat and crisp without even as much as a wrinkle. I looked back up at him with shock.

"You did this?" he just huffed at my question and went back to his folding.

"When you live in a house full of men for most of your life you start to get used to doing stuff you wouldn't expect a guy like me to be able to do." He held up one of his shirts, and I saw a big old ketchup stain possibly years old, he laughed at the memories it brought back. "Like laundry."

"Or cooking?" he raised one of his eyebrows then shook his head.

"Nah, that was dads department." I saw his jaw set for a second. Oh Kit, I shouldn't of brought that up.

"A-And what about Simon?" I asked trying to get his mind off of his father.

"He..." he looked down at the ground for a moment in thought. "You know what? I don't think Simon really did much of anything around the house growing up, he was too busy at sports meetings and dances to really make a mark in his chores." I shook my head.

"_Typical_ Simon." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Derek picked up a separate hamper, mostly darks. He poured them into the washer and went to close the door when I stopped him.

"Hey you forgot," I picked up a black article of..."Uh_!" Derek swiped his boxers from my hand and shoved them into the washer faster than I could say hit director: James Cameron.

"Thanks." He mumbled, his face flushing for a moment.

After a while we were still folding... and drying... and folding again. So much for only an hour out of my day, there was a week's worth of laundry here!

I saw Derek lean into the washer, and noticed that he was having trouble.

"What's wrong?" I asked finishing up folding one of Tori's jeans.

"There is something," he grunted. "stuck at the bottom of the tub." He pulled and as he did I tried to look but no matter what I did I couldn't see it from this angle. "It won't come...wah!" he let go and fell backward; the article went flying and landed on the floor between us.

It was lacey, it was purple, and it had Tori written all over it _literally _in jewls.

"How does she wear something like that?" I asked, nudging the bra with my toe. Derek shook his head in astonishment.

"I have no idea." We stood there kind of dumbfounded for a moment looking down at this creepy spectacle.

"Um, who wants to pick it up?" I asked. Derek jabbed his finger at me.

"I vote you." I gave him a sly grin.

"What's wrong?" I lifted up the frilly garment. "Is the big bad wolf afraid of a little_?"

"That's enough Chloe." He grunted with a laugh.

"Okay." I smiled up at him and his shoulders stiffened.

"C-Can you handle the rest from here?" Derek stuttered, and my smile faded.

"I guess so, why?" he looked away as he passed; I followed him with my eyes.

"Just-a, need to go do something." I caught a quick glance of his face, at how flustered and nervous it was. I was prompting my mouth to utter something to him, anything!

But then he was gone, the door slammed absently. That is when I said it.

"Derek..." I whispered, my arms falling to my sides as I stared at the bone white- wood that separated me from him. "...don't go."

**DPOV**

I couldn't take it, I couldn't take that grin. I couldn't take her cheerful little smirk and her shining blue eyes. My heart was on the verge of exploding, if I didn't get a hold of myself soon I might of ended up dying of cardiac arrest.

"Simon," I sighed, plopping next to him in the reading room (which was not much more than a storage room full of junk with a couch in the middle) and looked over at him. "I couldn't do it."

"What?!" he manoeuvred to face me, putting the comic he was working on aside as he laid all his attention on me. "I thought the laundry scenario would of worked, what went wrong?"

"Your plan was flawless; we had fun but then..." I found myself trailing off, those mesmerizing blue eyes and that cheerful curve to her lip appeared before me in my mind and I couldn't help staring.

"Then what happened?" I shot awake from my daydream.

"She smiled at me." I looked to him for reassurance but all he did was slouch at my words.

"You're telling me you bailed because she _smiled_?" When I heard this I realised how stupid it made me sound.

"I know what I did was dumb, but I couldn't take it Simon." He sat up on his knees with his hands down in front of him.

"I understand how nervous you must be bro... but a _smile_?"

"Did you or did you not keep me awake at night describing to me every single detail of that girls grin every night at Lyle House Simon?" I argued and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't count in my opinion, you're the one who turns into a red tomato every time you see the girl beam."

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's is it?"

"It's me, but _not_ me. I honestly like her a lot, but my senses... they go all haywire and I can't think straight whenever I see her, it's my body acting that way not me!"

"You mean the wolf?"

"No I **do not** mean the wolf! The wolf is just a metaphor to describe my werewolf instincts; there is no actual _wolf_ in me!" At this he raised his hands.

"_Okay_ _okay_! Don't have to start _yelling_."

"I'm not yelling!"

"Uh, yeah you are!" I back peddled for a second to calm myself. What is going on with me???

"I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to." He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay bro, just explain this to me I am having a hard time trying to comprehend it so far."

"What?"

"What I want to know is _why_ it is so damn hard for you to just tell her!?"

"I-I can't!"

"Why?" he came up to my face with an upturned snarl on his face. "Give me one good reason as to why you can't go up to Chloe and tell her you like her or so help me I'll_!"

"I can't tell her I like her Simon, because I don't!" he flinched and the anger in his eyes evaporated. His left brow raised as confusion set in.

"You don't like Chloe?" I shook my head, my attention going to my feet.

"No I don't, and that's why I can't tell her," his eyes met mine and I could feel his stare burn through me although I knew he wasn't trying to. "That's because I don't like Chloe, I... love her." He fell back, his arm clutching the arm rest in disbelief.

"I'm scared if I tell her that then she will..."

"Hate you?" I gritted my teeth at his words.

"_Exactly_."

If only I knew what was going to come from admitting this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone thanks for sticking with me! This is a cliffy, sorry about that but this one is going to be about the frightening truth Derek is going to find out about his feelings for Chloe. Theres more to it than meets the eye. Enjoy everyone!**

***Disclaimer* Darkest Powers has NOTHIN' on me... JK, but I still don't own it :(**

**Derek: That's right idiot, at least you were able to figure it out for yourself for a change!**

**Me: Are you calling me stupid???**

**Derek: Yes, frankly I am.**

**Me: You can't even sugar coat it a little can you to spare my feelings?**

**Derek: Nope.**

**Me: Well, at least you're honest.**

**Derek: Do I ever lie?**

**Me: About your feelings to Chloe, yeah!**

**Derek: HEY!**

**Me: Enjoy my story guys!**

**Derek: Who are you talking to?**

**~Chapter 29: It's Not What it Looks Like! ~**

**CPOV**

It was six days until we rescued Kit, and it was when we were discussing our game plan over breakfast that I noticed that Derek was sitting beside me (rather than Simon), but it wasn't like he was being very talkative to me or real friendly like Simon was, he was always standing up with his arms on the table drawling out specific details of the diagram of the building. Arguing different strategies with the adults and suggesting things based on experience of the layout.

Just to tell you, apparently the building Aunt Lauren showed me was the main headquarters of the Edison group where I was imprisoned after being caught running away from Lyle House. Just _thinking_ about all my past experiences there brought chills to my spine.

"How do you know this place so well Derek, you even know where every closet is!" He sat back into his chair, his eyes burning unintentionally into mine. I looked over at the adults who were stock still, acting like I said something out of line. Did I?

"I lived there until I was five Chloe; I know most of the place like the back of my hand." I just answered with a quiet "oh." due to my stupidity; I must have forgotten him telling me about it at some point over our friendship. All I could do after that was look at my feet as I flustered and out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek flinch.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you knew..." I nodded up to Derek and showed that it was okay and he seemed a little uneasy about it, or was that nervousness? It must have been about bringing back unwanted memories of his childhood... or maybe I was making him worry about his father. Oh god, why must I keep opening up his old wounds???

"Sorry!" I spat quickly, everyone had their eyes on us and I _really_ got the feeling that I _really_ needed to leave. Derek didn't accept it, nor did he refuse, he just blinked in confusion with his mouth left ajar.

"For what, what did you do? Why are you sweating bullets over this?"He then glanced away and noticed everyone looking strangely at us. "Why are _you_ all staring?" Derek shot a look at our spectators and they shot their eyes away almost instantly. He grunted at them, then got up from his chair and turned to me.

"Come on Chloe, we obviously are here only for a spectacle, so let's get gone and do something more _worth-full_ of our time shall we?" His eyes sent me a message of "just come on, I'll explain all this in a minute." And I quickly rose to my feet.

"Okay."

* * *

To our backs I heard nervous whispers and sensed peoples worry, but what worry did they need to have? What was going on? Derek I really _really_ need to know, so if _you_ understand all this crap _please_ don't hesitate to tell me!

After a moment I realised that Derek was leading me to a room I hadn't been in before. It was a small crowded room full of junk on the second floor, he called it the reading room but there was no books (fitting name now isn't it?) and asked me to sit down on the small couch in the middle of the carpet space.

He stood over me, his finger tapping his side profusely.

"Bad Chloe." I muttered to myself forgetting that Derek could hear it.

"Don't start that one up again."

"I'm sorry but, am I in trouble or something?" he shook head.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. Something is up between those friends of ours that they are not willing to tell us."

"Really?" I said surprised, I honestly hadn't noticed anything about our gang until just a moment ago. So what was _Derek_ keying into?

"I don't know what is going on but I _intent_ to find out," he looked down to me with calm eyes."And I need your help." I was still a little foggy, but accepted. I couldn't stand being left in the dark like this by the group.

The smile Derek grinned warmed my heart, then I stiffened and looked away, my heart was racing and a strange feeling came over me for a fraction of a second, but when it was gone I was left clueless without any understanding of my past actions, I had no idea what just came over me at _all_! Just breath Chloe, it will be okay.

"Um," I crossed my legs as I sat up straighter on the sofa. "So what is our game plan?"

* * *

So apparently I'm the distraction, I had to try to make it seem like we were up stairs (meaning I had to make as much noise as I could to simulate two people walking around on the second floor) while Derek sneaked down to the bottom of the stairs and listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen. Apparently he suspected that if we left they would bring up the subject they were hiding from us, it was a long shot but I trusted Derek; unfortunately though after about ten minutes of random walking back and forth the hallway I began to get sick of my role of distraction.

I didn't care if he caught and scolded me; I was going to try to find out the truth for myself. When I noticed he was not at the bottom of the stair case like he was supposed to I used this as my chance to get closer to the kitchen and sneak a listen myself. I took a breath and held it as I shoved off down the stairs quietly. Okay... here we go.

**DPOV**

They were speaking quietly, too quietly to make out; they must have expected me to listen in on them. I had to risk tip toeing down the hall and plastering my ear to the wall in order to hear anything. Dammit, I hate when things don't go as planned! Carefully I placed my ear to the wall; I held my breath for a minute checking for any trace of their conversation then wham, Andrews voice came in clear as a bell.

"Do you think that he would be listening in on us?" he asked.

"He wouldn't dare come this close to the kitchen, and besides we are whispering so it would be hard to make out from a safe distance." Simon answered. I lifted my ear away and grunted silently. He knew me _way_ too well. "Anyway, do you think it is true that he... you know?" I grunted again, he was making it hard to figure out what was going on, darn that Simon! Andrew huffed, kind of like when someone grunts when they nod in agreement.

"I do believe so... he has all the characteristics of it alright, but he is very young and this would be a very unpractical time for him to_." Andrew was cut off and I heard a clap of skin, Simon must have covered Andrew's mouth.

"Shh, did you hear that?" I shot from the wall and looked around, there stood Chloe all flustered as she tried and failed to keep quiet. She stepped on a squeaky floor board and jumped back. I dove and pushed her against the wall, one hand over her mouth and the other on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" she struggled and shook her head. I muttered sorry and lifted my hand from her mouth, she was going to say something when all of a sudden she looked over towards the kitchen with her eyes wide with terror.

"_Derek_!" called a voice, I shot a glance the way she was looking and saw Andrew and Simon, their mouths agape with shock.

"This is worse than I thought." Andrew muttered nervously to Simon. It took me a second but I got what they meant. I shot away from Chloe in a flash, my face heating.

"No, _NO_ this isn't what it looks like!" Chloe was going to step in when all of a sudden Andrew raised his hand for her to keep silent.

"Until I figure out how to calm you're..." Andrew paused to find the right word. "_Temptations_ toward Chloe Derek, you are secluded to your_."

"_Temptations_?!" I was horror-struck, I would never... I _could_ never_!

"Derek,"

"But_"

"Room,"

"Andrew, but I don't_"

"NOW!" I turned on my heels and stomped down the hall. Chloe was trying to defend me but all the two did was tell her she was confused and it was only natural. Only natural... only freakin' _natural_? Are you _kidding_ me? When I looked back they gave me faces lined with disgust, only Chloe gave me sympathy mouthing sorry with sad eyes in my direction. I closed my mine and sighed, climbing the stairs and stopping when I made it into the corridor.

Wait... I don't have a bedroom!?


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! **

**This is when Derek finds out the truth behind his feelings. 6 days till they rescue Kit, everybody get ready now!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Darkest powers, but I do own all the witty remarks I make about not owning it ; )**

**~ Chapter 30: Not Like Others ~**

**CPOV**

I didn't mean to expose Derek, or get him secluded to his room until god knows when. Man did I feel like a horrible person, but then this guilt was misinterpreted into sadness from what Derek done to me, and Simon and Andrew tried to comfort me and tell me it wasn't my fault. I didn't understand what was going on, Derek didn't _do_ anything, and he shouldn't be punished for something he didn't do! I tried to explain this to them but they wouldn't believe me; they just kept their ears closed and played the role of Chloe comfort duty. I struggled under the weight of their words and couldn't take it anymore.

"What is the matter with you two?" I pulled from their grasp and stood before them, huffing. "What is going on? What is not my fault? You guys were keeping stuff from me and Derek, and I demand to know what it is, what you're doing isn't fair," I looked from Simon to Andrew. "To both of us." They stiffened, it went silent and I realised they weren't going to come clean. I shook my head in shock, muttering "no" repeatedly. "I can't believe this," I said, my voice raspy. "You still won't tell me!?" I turned and bolted.

"Chloe!" Simon screamed grabbing my arm; I still made it to the stair case before he caught me and I became too exhausted from pulling against him.

"Let me go!" I called breathlessly.

"No, Chloe you don't understand! Derek is not himself, he is showing signs of_."

"I don't care anymore!" I gurgled, tears welling up. Tori was now in the hall, calling my name but I never even thought to answer her. Liam and the frat pack were asleep, Derek was secluded to his room, and the Edison group could be just around the corner, I had no one to support me. I was all alone!

Then suddenly Simon's grip on my arm loosened and he looked at me with the most sad and apologetic eyes.

"I'm only trying to protect you from something you probably aren't ready to handle."

"I'm not ready to handle _what_?"

**DPOV**

I was walking to the reading room, the only place I could think of to go, but as soon as I laid my hand on the knob I heard voices from below.

Chloe was arguing with Andrew and Simon, I heard yelling and hollering and was surprised that none of the werewolves woke up from all the racket? I turned the handle when all of a sudden I heard Simon call Chloe's name, her feet pounded to the stair case and my heart went thumping. I stopped and looked back down the hall. _Chloe_...

"_Let go of me!_" she shrieked, I jumped and felt my feet moving from underneath me, propelling me forward, my mind only rapping around one thought: _Chloe is being hurt. Protect her. _I ran like mad.

I found myself in front of Chloe, blocking Simon from getting to her, my heart was bouncing around in my chest as I forced myself to stay calm, I had to or I might... I shook the thought away, terrified of even thinking of such a thing. A growl erupted from my throat and I looked down at Simon with angry eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt Chloe!" I threatened, my mind was going wild. It wanted to dive bomb the threat, but the threat was my _brother_, I could never hurt him, but he was the threat! NO, he isn't a threat, he would never hurt Chloe he loves her! But I loved her too, was he trying to take her from me? _Enough_! I bit my tongue to combat my thoughts. _No more stupid meaningless questions!_

"Derek calm down!" Andrew ordered, Chloe came up behind me and grasped my arm as she looked around at them. Instinctively I backed up to push her away from the threat, she was wordless, but did not protest.

"NO!" I hollered, stepping back another pace. "I want to know why you are bringing Chloe into this, whatever it is, it's not her fault. Just leave her alone!" Andrew came up beside me and looked down to Chloe before staring calmly into my eyes.

"If you want her to be left out of this, then stop involving her." I could not believe what my ears were hearing.

"Are you blaming this whole thing on me?" he nodded and leaned my way.

**CPOV**

"Ever since you first laid your eyes on her since being in my custody all I've seen from you is temptation." I froze, _what was he...?_

"I am not in _any_ way tempted by_!"

"No, you're not in that sense." I felt Derek's shoulders relax under my fingertips. "But I know a few things about werewolves and I _do_ know that the first step in selection is protection." I saw Derek grit his teeth. Selection...? Selection for what? This isn't American Idol guys, quit with the suspense!

"I..." Derek weakened then came back stronger. "I don't like Chloe that way!"

"Stop trying to fool yourself,"

"I'm not fooling myself; the selection gene has been out bred for generations. I did my research Andrew; no werewolf after 1884 has ever come across it." Andrew came closer and carefully placed his hands on Derek's shoulders.

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Andrew whispered quietly, he then sighed and came back with his eyebrows tensed."Derek," he said with sympathy. "You're not _like_ other werewolves." Derek pulled away from me; he was stiff as he backed himself onto the stairs. Him mouth would open to say something then close again as he lost his words.

"What?" he finally uttered. Andrew sighed and I watched as his shoulders slumped in distress.

"I think I have kept this secret from you for far too long Derek." He said painfully, Derek looked up in shock, his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. _What possibly could Andrew be keeping from Derek?_

From the arch of Andrew's stance, his poised mouth and nervous eyes I knew that whatever it was that he had to admit I was going to find out right then and there.

~x~

Derek soon cooled his head, the three sat down in the living room and I was going to leave them to talk among themselves when Andrew called me to come with them. I froze; Derek eyed him, not in hate but in plead. "No." He muttered under his breath."_Please_ don't bring her into this!" Andrew mouthed something with his back to me, but from the shutter Derek took I knew that Andrew wasn't letting me get away that easily.

"I have no choice, I hope you both understand."

**DPOV**

_Oh_ I understood, I understood perfectly clearly! He was trying to scare Chloe away from me; he was scared we were getting too close. A werewolf and a necromancer were not the best mix, not natural. I knew that Andrew wanted me to be with my own kind, he had been hinting me about joining the pack ever since I could remember. I never told my father or brother about it because by the time I really realised and figured out what the pack _actually_ was, my father and him were in a falling out and I never seen him until now. I guess within that 4 year stretch I completely forgot about all of his motivation tactics, but it all came crashing back in my face as soon as I stepped foot in that living room.

~x~

Simon ended up shooing himself away, Tori (which I completely forgot was also at the quarrel in the hall) knocked on the door frame looking for him for some reason and Andrew let him go. I had a hunch he didn`t want Simon there in the first place and that stunt just pretty much convinced me. He wanted us alone... this didn't look good.

"Derek," I looked up and there sat Chloe next to Andrew on the opposite couch.

"Huh?" Her face was cheerful as she fluted a bubbly laugh, I just stared.

"You're fidgeting, just look at your leg!" she pointed and I looked down, I noticed it pumping up and down involuntarily. _Fidgety, huh?_ As I glanced back up at her I realised she was trying to calm my nerves, a smirk rose to my face and I nodded.

"Maybe," I felt like I was in a thick warm spellbinding cloud as I eyed that smile, it seemed to make everything better. Andrew cleared his throat, making sure to shut down that fuzzy feeling before it even really started.

I was sober now of my dream cloud, I was ready to listen, and I was ready for what I was expecting to hear.

**CPOV**

Andrew wove us a tale you would only find in horror movies. He told Derek about how he discovered how they altered Derek's DNA when he infiltrated the Edison group back when he was a reveller. There was a detailed file on his nephew that he studied and one of the independent characteristics that were altered was the dormant genome of the selection trait.

"Independent characteristic..." Derek pondered this for a moment. "So you're saying that it was a planned alteration, not a variable dependant on the altering of another gene, it was not a side effect?" _Boy he knew some big words._ Andrew nodded his head.

"_Exactly_." Derek twiddled his thumbs for a moment, digesting his prognosis.

"So, you're saying I'm_?" Andrew cut him off and shot to his feet.

"What I'm saying is don't lie to me Derek, don't you dare look at me straight in the eye and tell me you don't have feeling for this girl!" His finger jabbed in my direction, my eyes grew wide. W-What was he talking about when he said _feelings_? Did he mean that he was asking Derek if he _liked_ me?

"I..." Derek couldn't look up, his brows furrowed as he sat there wordless.

"D-Derek?" I whispered so only he himself could hear. He looked up then, but not to Andrew but me. His emerald eyes were soft and comforting; a small smile appeared in his features and his face lightened.

"I love you Chloe." He said warmly, but not matter how warm he said it my heart felt the tease of a thousand shocks of electricity as my heart thumped infinitely. I heald my breath and relayed those words in my head again.

_I love you Chloe... _

...I love you too.


	31. Chapter 31

**///****THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALEXA!****\\\ **

**!!!HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

**///****AND I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT FROM ME TO YOU!**** \\\**

**Wow, so many reviews! Keep em' coming people if you can, I love them all! This is a follow-up of what just happened in the last chapter so if you read that then you're all good. :P**

***Disclaimer* I do not under any circumstances own the series known as Darkest Powers written by a miss Kelly Armstrong nor do I own the characters, titles, themes, names, merchandise or copyrights... you know, just to make it official, or at least sound official anyway. How did I do eh? **

**ENJOY!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus :3**

**~ Chapter 31: Romeo, oh Romeo... ~**

**DPOV**

After a long discussion of how I will have to control my emotions and learn to cope with them before I become overwhelmed, Andrew ordered for me to stay in my bedroom (actually the reading room) until he could figure out how to deal with me. He seemed stressed out, always messaging the bunched muscles between his eyebrows as he spoke but I didn't care. I admitted the feelings I kept from Chloe for all this time and I felt such a relief I almost dared to check my pulse to see if I was still living. Was I in heaven? It sure felt like it!

I gazed long and happily up at the ceiling, picturing the smile on Chloe's face as I confessed to her. I recalled her eyes that almost seemed like they were screaming "Yes, Yes I love you too!" those baby blues were so wide and cheerful as her dimples poked at my heart strings so much that they made my mind flip. But then I slipped back into the real world, Chloe's face dissolved into a coat of enamel white paint until her presence was gone from the room, and I was alone.

My throat ached as I held back a whimper; I wanted to be near her, to see those cheerful blue eyes, to feel the warmth of her smile. I wanted so much to leave this room and go find her, to tell her how long that I admired her, to hold that small soft hand of hers for a second time, even if it was my last chance to. I didn't care, I would do anything... I looked at the old fan fixture as it twirled, then shifted a little on the couch when my heart started racing at the thought... I would do anything, to hear her say "I love you" back.

**CPOV**

After a chat that seemed to pass by like the wind, Andrew sent a dazed off Derek to his room. But before he could exit, Derek laid his big green eyes on me. He smiled lightly, and huffed; "It's going to be alright" it seemed to say. Then a flicker of something made his eyes flash greener and more brilliant, he then turned and walked away. No, he didn't say "It's going to be alright," he was trying to say "Everything is going to be alright...as long as you're here."

We ended up eating without Derek at the table, the frat pack and Liam turning up just before supper. I went to ask where they have been but Aidan just grinned and looked to Ethan and Aaron.

"I'll tell you later." He said with a smirk.

Andrew got up from his chair and started piling some food-I mean a lot of food- on to a new plate.

"Where you going?" Liam asked pointing at the dish with his fork. I knew what Andrew said before he could even say it, that much food... empty chair beside me; he was going to go feed Derek.

"Derek is not allowed to leave his room for a bit. I don't know what I'm going to do yet about this..." he motioned for a word to come out when it didn't come freely. "_Circumstance_ but until I do, I will be sending his food up to his bedroom."

The _reading_ room actually.

"Oh? What for this time?" Liam asked coyly, Andrew put the plate back down on the counter.

"What do you mean 'this' time?" Andrew said with a bit of an edge in his voice. Liam made a face of disinterest; he looked out over the top of our heads instead of at Andrew as he answered.

"I just... think that he has been punished a little too much lately, I come back home from a long day and this is what I find? All the kids with their heads down and Derek stowed away brooding up in one of the rooms somewhere in this house? What is going on Andrew, don't you trust him? He isn't a bad kid."

"I know he isn't, it's just_ it's complicated Liam!"

"How so?" Andrew froze, I forgot that he didn't tell the werewolves about the 'episode' he had with Derek when they were gone. I gripped my fork a little tighter, I hoped they wouldn't start an argument now, the atmosphere was already so tense, and we _definitely_ didn't need any more disagreements in this house to add to it.

"He has "the trait", and it has started..." Andrew swallowed. "...to take effect." Liam grinned and for a second I felt like he flashed a glance at me, but when I turned he was back to looking to Liam.

"_Oh_, really? Well, he is a little young but I wouldn't blame him because of it, it isn't his fault." Andrew turned away, the plate of food in hand.

"I know, just let me try to... figure out what to do about it alright?" Liam nodded.

"Just don't keep him waiting for too long, you know how a hungry wolf gets when he is wants his food." He said, showing his canines as he grinned slightly. None of the others were able to read into what Liam said, but me on the other hand? I gripped my fork tighter and looked back down at my half eaten meal. Was Derek going to be alright up there by himself? Then my brain shot me an idea.

~x~

After everyone settled down, and I was able to slip away unnoticed, I figured it was time to put my plan into action. I sneaked to the back door and was about to slip outside when all of a sudden I sensed a presence and turned.

"What are _you_ doing?" Aidan whispered with a smug smile on his face.

"Shoot, don't scare me like that!" I half whispered, trying to keep myself from being overheard by others.

"Sorry," he snickered. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, you werewolves walk so quietly it is a wonder I haven't had a heart attack by now." I stated, than I went and regrasped the handle. "Anyway, I am just stepping out for a minute. Don't tell on me ok?" he nodded in agreement.

"Just don't be too long, it's almost dark." I nodded and smirked.

" I promise."

I was half way out the door when he stopped me again.

"Where are you going anyway, there is nothing out there but woods?"

"To talk to Derek." I murmured.

"But he_?" Aidan pointed at the ceiling.

"There is a ladder down by the edge of the deck remember? I saw it there from out the kitchen window on the first day." He raised his eyebrow.

"Just be careful on that thing." He said, than he turned away. "If anyone asks for you, I'll tell them you're in the shower or something."

"Thanks Aidan." I whispered and I went to shut the door.

"Anytime Chloe... anytime."

~x~

I pulled the ladder up and onto the side of the house where I _presumed_ the reading room window was. It was getting dark fast and I could only really see the outline of things. I steadied the ladder and made sure it wouldn't tip, I tested the steps to make sure they wouldn't break and when everything checked out good I climbed my way to Derek.

When I made it to the window I knocked on it and waited, nothing stirred behind the blinds. But I wouldn't give up just yet.

**DPOV**

I was lying outstretched on the couch, my feet elevated on a pile of boxes as I sat their idly rubbing my full stomach. I hear the sound of knocking so I looked up at the door and sniffed, no one was there. I looked back to the wall double guessing my senses. Then it came again!

I was not going to sit back and do nothing this time; I hopped up and looked around the room. It didn't make any sense, there was nothing _here _that could possibly make that noise, but something had to? I knew I wasn't hearing things!

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

My vision shot to a box by the wall. A _box_? What the hell would be in it? I lifted it up and that was when I realised there was a window in my room!

I pulled back the blinds in a flash and was met with a face, at first I jumped, then I realised it was Chloe. But that didn't make my heart slow; if anything... it sped up even more.

"CHLOE!" I blurted, I whisked up the window pane, grabbed her by the arm pits and pulled her in as fast as I could. "Are you crazy??? You could get hurt pulling a stunt like that!" She just sighed at me and smiled.

"Well I'm safe now, so you can put me down?" I blinked and felt my face heating; I gently stood her back on her feet and shoved my hands in my pockets. What was she doing here?

"Sorry." I mumbled looking away. I wasn't ready to see her again, I had no idea I had the selection trait until then and I was worried it would... I don't know; make her hate me or something?

"Romeo, oh Romeo, what is wrong with thy fair Romeo?" I gave her one raised eyebrow, and she shook her head, tut tutting me for my ignorance. "Come on Derek, I climbed a full two stories at my own risk of being caught and you won't even spare me a minute of your scolding? This Juliette actually worked for her money, can't you even just say' Thanks for dropping by' or something?"

"Chloe," I murmured "you shouldn't be here and you know that!" she manoeuvred around me and plopped herself down on one side of the couch and patted the other side wanting me to sit there. I didn't budge.

"So? Who cares if I'm not supposed to be here?" She was giving me that smile, that one that always broke down my rule barrier. I turned away, trying not to show how happy I was to see her. My heart was beating a mile a minute, I could almost hug her for coming... but I knew that I need to keep myself under control or I wouldn't see out of this room for quite a while. Unfortunately the person that Andrew wanted to keep me from just broke into my room against my will to see me... I guess his plan backfired?

"Chloe," I said, plopping onto the other side of the couch. "I-It's not that I'm not grateful for you going to this length to see me but I mean...why do you...didn't you hear me earlier? W-When I s-said... a-aren't you mad?" she turned towards me and mock pouted.

"Of course not Derek, I could never be mad at you!"

**CPOV**

Somehow I was able to convince Derek to sit down and even got rid of the worry in his face by goofing around. This was easy; he was not as bad off as I thought he was after all. Looks like this Juliette has done the trick for poor little Romeo, I'm so relived.

We talked, I made him laugh but then all of that stopped when I placed down my hand at the same time he did, our hands touched. I flushed and looked away, his hand found mine again and he grasped it gently as he cleared his throat.

**DPOV**

"You do remember what I said down in the living room earlier don't you?" She pulled her knees up to her chin and looked at me from the side.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm sorry I like you Chloe, I really never intended to get you involved in all this, it just kind of_."

"Happened? I know, and... I wanted to tell you that I understand because..." She turned herself to me and squeezed my hand; she beamed that beautiful smile of hers and brushed back a lock of her hair. "Because... I like you too Derek." I was left wordless.

She bid me farewell and I watched as she slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night, then I heard the back door open and close and my heart was finally able rest easy. The moon shone into the window and I stared at it longingly, soaking up its glow like the cold chilling mid winter breeze.

I breathed in the crisp freshness letting a shiver run through me at the thought of Romeo and Juliette. If I remembered clearly, that play was a Shakespearian tragedy. Let's hope that we don't end up the way they did at the end of all this.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for not updating... I had a lot of homework to combat, so my apologies folks! Four days till they rescue Kit!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Darkest Powers. Man that line is starting to get old...**

**~ Chapter 32: The Renegade ~ **

**DPOV**

I sat on my couch staring out the small window in front of me. The sun was rising and the forest that was down cast below it looked so beautiful and tranquil that I didn't even dare move in fear I might disturb it. My mind was reeling on about what happened yesterday, about Chloe's words, about Chloe's confession. I tugged at my shirt to try to control my racing heart, I was so happy that I had to hold back laughter trying to burst from my throat as I recollect it.

Then the sun rose above the tree line, birds began to sing and the morning creatures began to come alive from their nightly slumber. I sat up and stretched my shoulders as I witnessed this marvel, my nose going wild as I smelt the pollen rising from the opening flowers of the early spring. I got to my feet and... _and_ what?

I forgot that I was stuck in here; I felt my limbs weaken beneath me and I collapsed back onto the couch with a grumble. I could not believe my luck, I got a girl to confess to me and now I can't even see her! I laid back down my head and closed my eyes. I will sleep this day away, make it over before it even began, and try to diminish the pain.

But I slept for a total of three seconds before Andrew came to the door.

_KNOCK- KNOCK_

"Derek, it's me Andrew." I growled into the cushion._ Of course I knew it was you, I could smell your scent before you even came to the door!_

"What is it?" I asked, raising my head slightly.

"I don't think it is right to leave you out of this conversation Derek. We are having a meeting downstairs to address how to obtain your father," He went quiet for a minute and I raised my head a little more. " we need you down there to be a part of this too." I heard the sound of steel clicking and tumbling then turned to see Andrew at the open door, a key in his hand. "You are no longer under room arrest; I hope I can trust you to behave?" I nodded and quickly got to my feet. This meeting must be important if he was letting me take part in it.

**CPOV**

Derek followed Andrew into the kitchen; the table we were all sitting at had extra chairs and one single-seat sofa from the living room to accommodate the ten of us. The werewolves of the house came to this meeting and I knew why. They devised a plan of action that included the pack in our rescue attempt while they were gone the day before (I thought they were sleeping in, guess I was wrong); the Alpha recruited many able men and women from around town to help us, and started rallying other branches of the pack outside of Geburt as resistance fighters. This was not going to become a simple recon mission; this was going to become a complete political reprehendum of the supernatural races. When Derek was told this he seemed completely wordless, but then his eyes glanced to me and back and he seemed more reassured.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "This will work." I felt my mood lighten at this; Derek never said he was sure of something unless he _knew_ that it would pull through. We were on the right track, we definitely were going to get Kit and Rea back and disband the Edison group. Then, as soon as this world is rid of the Edison Group...

I grasped my fist tightly and felt a smile creep to the edges of my mouth.

...I might be able to see my dad again.

~x~

After the meeting everyone got breakfast. We ran out of a week's worth of food in the run two days and Andrew and Liam's pockets were starting to get light. They were mumbling to each other about how we kids were going to have to pay our share soon but I just ignored them. If things turned out as planned I wouldn't be living here anymore, I would go straight back to dad and everything would return to nor_. I dropped my spoon into my bowl of cereal and looked down at it longingly.

No, no matter what I do everything will be different. If dad doesn't believe me about my powers he will probably send me to a _real_ mental hospital and if he does accept me... still my life at school would never be the same. Everyone saw me leave on that stretcher; I was the crazy girl, the schizophrenic. My life will never be normal, even if I do go back home.

Who would have thought that as I sat there dazed off that Derek was eyeing me from across the room.

~x~

Soon people began to leave the kitchen. First went Tori, then Liam and Andrew, Simon talked with me for a bit then went off to work on the comic, after that the Frat pack left (Aidan leaving last with his eyes shifting from me to Derek trying to figure out what was going on) then it was only the two us. The room was quiet, Derek at one end of the table, me at the other. We never looked up from the placemats until finally he cleared his throat and glanced up my way. I raised my head, face flashing a nervous smile to try to show him that I was okay.

"You seem troubled." He asked rather carefully, like he was trying to say only the right words.

"I'm fine," I bit my tongue, pondering whether to tell him or not about my father. "I was just- thinking you know... about everything?" He nodded, and I heard the rat-a-tat-tat of his fingers tapping his thigh.

"Chloe, you know if you ever need someone to talk to..." He trailed off but eventually came back stronger."...remember that I'm here for you." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I know that you care Derek."

"It's just that keeping everything held up inside won't do you any good."

"I know."

"And making yourself depressed won't help either."

"I know."

"And, I know that you knowing about how I..." he reddened."...you know? That can't be helping at all with your stress load." I sat straight and went into my thoughts. _Did he think that me knowing that he likes me is making me stressed? _

"Derek I don't_" I blinked and looked around, his seat was empty. Then like a pulse of energy a hand wrapped around my shoulders and he placed his head atop of mine.

"I will always be here to protect you Chloe." Like a shiver my skin prickled down the arm he was holding as he rubbed it with his thumb carefully.

"I know Derek." Why was I being such a broken record?_ Say something different Chloe before he starts thinking there is something wrong with you!_

I felt the warm huff of his careful breaths on my scalp, his grip loosened and then he pulled away. I felt his eyes on me, those intense green irises caressing my thoughts trying to reassure my unsettled nerves. He took his hand into mine and a smile formed on his face.

"We will get though this," his grip tightened and I looked up as he brought his face closer. I expected him to kiss me, my eyes closed and I was ready. Then I felt a pressure on my forehead and realised he pressed his to mine. "we will get through this together."

"I love you Chloe." He said quiet enough that only I could hear, I smiled and tightened my grip on his hand.

"I do too." Derek fell away laughing, it took me a second but I got what was so funny.

"It came out wrong, you know what I meant!" I could feel my face heating; he nodded in agreement and shuffled away.

"I'm glad I made you feel better." He said motioning his expression with his hand, he turned back to me and I felt the warmth that radiated from his smile.

"Yeah, thanks Derek." I laughed happily, he flashed me one last grin and then he was gone.

~x~

Later on I roamed back to the kitchen and found myself in the exact same chair. I laid my head down and recollected Derek's warm presence, wishing he was there. But then suddenly I heard a shifting of feet from upstairs and the frat pack and Liam were at the door before the person had a chance to knock.

Sophie was the first through the door, a basket of sweets in her hand and a long scarf over her shoulders she filled the room with a delicate appearance as she made her way down the hall toward me. She smiled brightly and carefully placed her basket on top of the table, blessing me with a kind smile as she pulled off her gloves.

"It's good to see you again." She beamed kindly, brushing back a lock of hair. I greeted her with a grin and stood up to help her with her load.

Apparently her father and a few important men in the town have come to see Liam and Andrew to discuss strategy, and she decided to tag along. I glanced at her hands, so delicate and slender, I felt like if I touched her she may break, like butterfly wings. She was so quaint and beautiful.

Tori and I hung with her in the living room, we watched what little was on the only three channels and after a while of absent gossip Tori left to go use the bathroom. Sophie slumped when she left, but just a fraction of a millimetre, only someone who was looking for it could possibly notice.

"So," she said, placing her hands gently on her lap. "I see that you are very close to my brother."I froze and bit the inside of my cheek.

"W-What makes you say that?" I blurted. She giggled to herself and looked to her hands.

"I know it is rude to say but the scent of Derek is all over you." She crossed her legs and smiled with her head tilted at an elegant angle. "He may not have meant to but I think he marked you as his territory, the scent is quite strong." I completely forgot about her being a werewolf, her appearance made it seem so impossible in my eyes.

"Nah," I laughed nervously, I couldn't digest her words. "Derek just went through his three days; he has just not calmed down his pheromones yet." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but the scent of three days is a warning smell but on you," she raised her hands and formed a heart with her thumbs and pointer fingers. "Is only the scent a werewolf releases when they are in love." She lowered her hands and bit her lip. "But this is the funny thing; werewolves don't release that pheromone until they are usually later in manhood. So the question I want to ask is how did you tug his heart strings so much that his senses were forced into early maturity?" I blushed and looked away.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I don't know why I was lying to her; I guess I just couldn't bear to tell her the truth.

"I-I'm not trying to come off in a weird way, honestly I'm not!" she twirled a lock of hair on her finger as she tried to find her words. "I just don't think you know what is happening with Derek, he is different than a human supernatural, he is not a necromancer but a _werewolf_ Chloe." She did not try to say this in a mean way, her words were gentle and sincere and she was not trying to speak badly of Derek. I could tell.

"I have heard a lot of people say how he is different, how we all must be careful of werewolves. But I don't understand, I honestly don't see a reason to be scared." She smiled and reached out, her hand wrapped around mine in a loose embrace as she whispered to me.

"I wish there was more like you out there Chloe, then we would not have to bear this awful stereotype about our race." She leaned in and placed her mouth to my ear and I listened as warm breaths tickled my earlobe. "But you must understand Chloe; the reason why we worry is because as soon as a werewolf completes his selection process, he will never love another again." I pulled away.

"How do you know all this stuff, about Derek having the selection gene, and about me being a necromancer?" I looked at her straight in the eye and I watched as hers glazed over and she fell back into her seat.

"I know it is an awful thing to do, but I spied on Father's meeting with Liam and the boys. I couldn't help it, I just found out I had a brother, I had to learn more about him even if I had to risk getting caught." I smiled to her.

"I don't blame you, Derek is a closed book. You have to fight to get anything out of him!" I laughed and she copied me, then after a moment she rubbed her knuckles and nodded with a reassuring grin.

"Thank you Chloe." Then after that fuzzy moment subsided I saw her straighten.

"But what do you mean by after he completes the selection process?"

"He is far from finishing it; the usual ritual can last from months to even years, it won't end until_." She cut herself off and mouthed "I will tell you later, she's coming back."

Then Tori stepped into the room and the discussion ended.

~x~

The grownups talked late into the day, I even glanced out the window at some point and saw the sun setting. This strategy meeting has been taking place for hours!

Soon it was dark and the teens in the house gathered on the first floor in the living room with nothing better to do. It was too early to sleep (nor would anyone be able to when so much was happening and guests were over) and it was too late to go down to the store. We pretty much just sat there and talked, the TV blazing even though no one was watching it, and the coffee table full of junk food and empty Styrofoam cups and the couches were full to the brim with teens.

Quietly Derek snuck out of the room, Sophie noticed this and pulled me up from the arm of the couch and shoved me out after him. I was smacked face first into his back, the door shut behind us and it was dark, he turned and glanced at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my nose from the impact. He didn't say anything; he just turned and shrugged his shoulders. He made his way to the stairs and that was when I broke free of my daze.

"Hey, where are you going?" he stopped on the stairs and looked to me, his head motioning for me to follow. I did.

He came up to a room and gently eased open the door, a name was spelt out across it in big capital letters. I squinted and tried to make it out as best I could in the thick darkness. A-I-D-A-I-N wait... why was he going in _there_?

"Derek what are you_?" he motioned for me to be quiet.

"Just come on, they won't hear us when we close the door, but until then we have to zip it. I don't want them to find out what we are doing." I flushed and shrunk back from the door into the hallway. He looked back to me and arched an eyebrow, then he flinched and shook his hands out in front of him. "NO NO NO, it's not what you think! I would not_. I would never_. We aren't_!" then his focus shot to the main level and he let out a curse. "Damn it, I think they heard us." He pulled me into the room and shut the door silently and kept beside it, listening for something.

Finally he loosened and looked back to me. I could barely make out his expression but from what I assumed it was of relief.

"They didn't come out; they must have guessed it was just noise from the living room."

"Derek, what is going on?" I was getting annoyed, if he was not going to tell me what was happening right now I was going to leave.

"I went into this room you see," he motioned at the interior. "And by chance stumbled upon a covered up air vent in the corner, it is directly above the kitchen and you can hear everything perfectly." He stubbed his foot on a small indent in the carpet and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So you came up here to spy?"

"The walls are too thick to make out things from a distance, and I learned my lesson about sneaking closer to eavesdrop like last time." I recollected the thought, Simon and Andrew finding me and Derek out in the hallway, it was a big misunderstanding but still very embarrassing and something I do not want to repeat. "I just don't like being left out of things." He grumbled to himself.

"I understand the feeling. So," I rolled back and forth on my heels. "Did you bring me up here so that you could explain where you were going without being heard because if you want me out of the way I'll just_."

"Stay please," he cleared his throat and dropped it another octave. "I mean, if you want to, y-you don't _have_ to but if you _w-want_ to you can it's not like I'm trying to force you b-but if you want to stay than I wouldn't..."

"I'll stay." He clamped his mouth shut and nodded in agreement. I sat down beside the vent and he followed suit. He listened and I watched the carpet trying my best to make out whatever he was supposedly hearing. "What are they saying?" I ask after about five minutes of silence. He sat up and stretched his stiff shoulders from stooping to hear the voices.

"Nothing we don't already know." He glanced my way, it was dark and I could barely make out his expression, but still I could feel the awkwardness in his features. "Want to head back down to the living room?" he asked, I turned away, looking into the darkness of the closet at my side.

"To be quite honest, not really." I pulled my knees to my chin, still glaring into the darkness. "It's so annoying and noisy down there. So loud that it makes too it hard to_."

"_Even think?" he completed for me.

"Exactly," I sat back farther and bumped against a pointy square object jutting out from under the bed behind me. I pulled it out and squinted to make out what it was.

"A PS2?" Derek asked, I nodded and laid it back down on the carpet. I then started patting the floor nearby. "What are you...?"

"I'm looking for the controllers."

"You want to...?"

"Come on it would be fun!" He leaned over top of me, I held my breath and then he pulled back and dangled two cords in front of me.

"They were right behind you; it's too bad you can't see that well in the dark." I huffed and began plugging the game station into the TV.

"You must of won at a lot of 'hide and go seek in the dark' games?" he laughed and set up the connection wires in the back.

"Let's just say that after a while I was not allowed to be 'it' anymore." He turned on the TV and blinked as he adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness.

"Huh," mumbled, he looked over to me.

"What?" I pointed to the screen and he noticed too that a disc was loading.

"There is a game already in it."

"I wonder what it is?" we sat back and waited, our game controllers in hand and sitting two feet from each other. Then the screen burst to life with a dramatic opening with Sumo wrestlers and black belt Kung Fu fighters.

"A 2-D faceoff game." I shook my head and giggled.

"I don't even think they make these anymore."

"_Probably_ not." We played about three rounds when we started to get tired, the graphics were bad and the loading time per each round was longer than the actual game time itself. That was when my eyelids started to get heavy.

**DPOV**

And that was when my eyelids began to bob with heaviness.

**CPOV**

I felt my body sway to the left.

**DPOV**

My head fell to the right. I caught the over exhilarating scent of that nameless something, and I felt my hands lie palm up on the floor.

**CPOV**

Something warm lay up against me and as my hands lowered one became cupped by a gentle embrace.

**Aidan's POV**

I came up to my room when I started hearing music. I pulled open the door and there stood a flashing TV and two forms up against my bed in front of it.

"Oh them two," Sophie cooed as she looked from behind me. "Look how cute they are." I rolled my eyes before I stared at them, their heads leaning on the others supporting themselves as the slept laying up. Chloe's hand was interwoven with his, and in the other grasped a video controller.

"I'm all fine with them being together, but do they have to be all "adorable" and stuff in _my_ room?" Sophie tsk- tsked me and shuffled in front of the door.

"Are you really fine with it?" she asked, her finger twirling around in her hair. Her nostrils flared and I flinched. "...Because the scents your giving off don't perceive it that way." I looked to Chloe and turned my face away. _What was I doing?_

_**PLEAZE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN SOOO MUCH TO ME!**_

**-Sapphiregorgeus :3**


	33. Chapter 33

**Today's the night before of the rescue. Must I say more?**

***Disclaimer* I own no rights to the story of which this fan fiction was based, but for ten reviews I'll make Derek and Chloe kiss in the next chapter!**

**-PEACE!**

**~ Chapter 33: The Big Day ~**

**CPOV**

I sat at the top of the stairs as I watched the hustle and bustle of all the people going about their business in the house. I felt like Kevin off of _Home Alone _sitting there while everyone else around him were busy getting ready to go on vacation. I hugged my small bag of belongings and muffled a long sigh. But this was not a vacation if anything, it was far from it!

Something that felt like of a knee hit my side and a gasp rose from behind me along with the sound of shuffling fabrics. I turned and saw Aidan, along with hands piled high with duffle bags and backpacks.

"Chloe," Aidan spat breathlessly. "What are you doing sitting on the stairs, I almost dropped this on you!" I jumped up and flattened myself against the wall.

"Sorry, I thought everyone was downstairs." I apologized, he just shook his head.

"It's fine." He motioned towards the stairs and I stopped him.

"Hey, let me help you with that. You have _way_ too big of a load there, if you didn't drop it on me, then someone else down there is going to get it." He rebalanced his stack and gripped it tighter.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I intersected him and began pulling at his pile.

"Don't try to act macho, you need help." I looked over at him and saw that his nostrils were flaring. "You okay?" I asked, I came closer and grasped two of the duffle bags, my hand by accident touched his and he flipped!

Aidan pulled away with a nervous grunt and hightailed it down the stairs with the luggage, and me? I was left standing there wide eyed. Um okay... I guess he can take them all if he really _wants_ to?

**Aidan's POV**

I turned and hid behind the next corner, hugging the luggage with all my nerve to control my erratic heart beats. I looked to the ceiling, still hearing the light creak of the floor boards under her feet as Chloe stayed planted to the spot where I left her. I held my breath and shut my eyes tight.

That was too much; the scent that came off of her was like growl of a thousand threats, and her touch was of a million bolts of electricity to my senses. What Sophie had told me the night before must have been true, Derek had claimed her as his own and to my nostrils, that now seemed as clear as day!

"Hey, Aidan you look a little overloaded there want a hand?" I turned and there stood Derek, his eyes were kind and his expression playful like he was trying to hold back laughter. But still I jumped. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head and passed him a few of the bags.

"How did you end up with the lot these, they can't possibly be all yours?" I told him that they belonged to Aaron, Ethan, Liam and Tori.

"They asked me to carry them down for them while they did stuff." He nodded and headed out the door, me following behind.

"Let's toss these in the bed of the truck." I agreed and we did so, as we were finishing up a thought came to mind.

"Why is it that we are coming? I don't want to sound disrespectful to your father or anything, but I don't see much use the gang and me will be?" Derek tossed the last bag into the back of the truck and stiffened, he rubbed at his chin with his thumb and finger and I realised there was a small shadow of a beard forming.

"Well, we hoped that you would keep Simon and Tori company. They won't be taking part in the rescue so we kind of planned that you guys would stay with them." My mind wound about in thought.

"Tori, the black haired one with a nasty tempter, right?" I asked; I honestly had to think to remember her.

"Yeah, you don't really associate yourself with her do you?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I try my hardest not to."

"I don't blame you!" we both laughed and headed back towards the house. My eyes fell on him without his noticing and I used this chance to make my analysis.

He was built, tall, muscular and dark haired, his brows were thick but not bushy and his face was clear and calm. His eyes were an intense green, and as I smelt his scent my brain became messed up with confusing signals. He was indeed a large strong person, but he appeared nothing like the threatening pheromones he displayed. Was he honestly capable of the harsh scents that he left on Chloe? For just some reason I could not find a characteristic in him to produce such a terrorizing smell. But could he just be pulling the wool over my eyes? It was hard to tell.

**CPOV**

Soon everyone was packed up and ready, the sun was about to set and we knew that the twilight was precious so we mustn't waste it. Andrew, Liam, Derek and Simon and I led the party in the truck. The Alpha and his band of right hand men, and the frat pack were not far behind in a caravan and the rest of the resistance fell back in numerous other vehicles. When I last turned around and checked, there were about 8 full cars driving along with us through the night. This helped reassure my nerves.

I looked around the cabin and noticed in the darkness that Simon had nodded off, his head bobbing as it hung restraint less away from his seatbelt.

"You should get some rest too Chloe, we won't be anywhere near the headquarters for at least another 3 hours." I turned to Derek and saw him tapping his fingers nervously as he glanced towards the window. But he wasn't fooling me, I could see his eyes staring at me through the reflection in the glass, I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe you're right." I got a little cosy in my seat and looked forward.

"I agree," I tore my gaze away from the back of Andrew's seat to stare up at him turned around looking at us. "You both need your rest, you are very important to this operation and we need you to be functioning at your best." He gave a sympathetic nod in my direction" don't overwork yourselves when you don't have to, okay?" he then sat back the right way in his seat, and left the conversation at that.

Derek still looked off into the distance, his eyes flashing from tree to tree like he was surveying the forest for any sign of a threat. I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. He turned his head sharply in my direction, his eyes wide and waiting anxiously for my words, but I had none. I just swallowed then flashed him a warm smile and mouthed"its fine, it will be okay." I saw his eyelids bobbing since the car ride first began, and they were still trying to hold back the sweet call of slumber. I squeezed tighter and placed my head on his shoulder, I had to do something to calm him and this was the only thing I could think of. After a moment he squeezed back, and within a fraction of a minute I could hear his calm breathing develop, and his grip on my hand loosen. Not long after, I fell asleep too.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for all the reviews guys, I didn`t exactly reach my quota of 10 reviews... but that's okay, I'm not going to punish you all for it. You guys just dot have much to say I guess, maybe I'm leaving you speechless...? I dunno? If you can review I would be so happy because it really means a lot to me to get your opinions. Plz enjoy!**

**-Sapphiregorgeus :3**

**~Chapter 34: The end of the Road ~**

**CPOV**

I heard the sounds of voices in my head, voices I didn't recognize. They were whispering in my ear words I could not make out, there was laughter and crying, sobs of great sorrow panged in the back of my head like a hammer and all I could see was the pitch black darkness that surrounded me. Then like a ray of hope a small little voice entered my ear.

"You're almost there, Hun." I could feel the warmth of her words like her body was up against mine in an embrace. "It's not far now," she hummed in my ear, I murmured my voice trying to speak back but my mouth would not coordinate properly and I blinked in the darkness trying to find her. I could feel my hands reaching out in the thick black void; they were hitting nothing but air no matter how much I moved forward to try to touch her. "You're here now Hun; it's time for me to go."

"NO, if I'm here then why can't I touch you? No _please_ don't go!" I could feel the coldness start to surround me as her body heat disappeared along with the rest of her presence.

"I'm sorry Hun," she whispered, her form took hold and her face was in front of mine. She smiled greatly and pulled back a lock of my hair to see me eye to eye. Then she faded away as she was about to embrace me once more. "Your mother would have been proud." Then, she was gone for good.

"No, no don't leave me Aunt Lauren!" I felt my hands wrap around something solid and held onto it for dear life. "I need you!"

Suddenly that solid something shuttered and my eyes shot open. I looked up and saw Derek wide eyed and trying to control his breathing from shock. I had him in a death grip around the waist and we were still in the car, no one else was in it and it was stationary.

"M-my god Chloe!" came a voice from outside. Tori was hooting and tapped on the window, Aidan and the frat pack had their mouths wide open.

"Looks like _someone_ is a little..." Simon elbowed Tori and snickered. I jumped from my seat and Derek and I flew out of the car.

"What's with you guys?" I asked, Derek rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and leaned against the truck. I shot him a look of apology and he nodded in acceptance.

"Where are we?" Derek yawned, he was glancing around at the starry sky and then his eyes fell on the strip of motel rooms we were parked alongside.

"This is the resistance base camp." Simon said lining it with a laugh; he then grinned to me and chuckled. "Also known as Big Al's Bargain Inn." Tori came up beside me and stole my bag from my hand.

"We are about 10 miles up the strip from that damn man Doctor Davidoff and the rest of those freaky associates of his. The adults found the address you told them about in your dream and it's legit, the Edison group are just up the road. You will be heading that way in about four hours," she leaned down with her mouth curled into a dastardly grin. "...at the stroke of _midnight_." I shuddered. Derek came up between us and eyed Tori.

"Stop that, leave her alone Enright." He growled, annoyed.

"_What_? _What_? I didn't do anything, not _my_ fault she is such a scared little rabbit. Probably is all _your_ fault, wolf boy!" she said poking his chest.

"Hey, watch it with the wolf boy!" Simon butted in trying to prevent an argument.

"_My_ fault? What did I do?" Derek spat back, looming over her.

"Enough you guys, quit the bickering. It's nobody's fault that I am a little nervous okay?" everyone turned to me and I faced the onslaught of their eyes.

"Chloe," Derek whispered.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know?" Aidan said, his eyes were calm and sincere, Derek's nostrils flared and he turned slightly to Aidan, his eyebrow arching. Aidan stiffened and looked away.

"I know I don't have to, but I can't just sit back idly and do nothing." I shuffled my feet and pulled my jacket closer. "We didn't get this far to just let the grownups do everything for us did we?" The group slumped and their breath released as a cold plume in the chilly night air. They fell silent. "How many of you are going?" they all stared down at their shoes but I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see Derek.

"I'm with you." he said encouragingly. I nodded and gave a smile. Tori split from the crowd and headed for the nearest motel room.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am planning on getting out of this freezing ice pit we call winter and into a cheap electrically heated room." She swung my bag over her shoulder and stared sharply in my direction. "You coming?" I stiffened and turned to follow.

The guys piled into the room next door and as we were about to step inside Derek and I exchanged glances then he blushed and looked away.

~x~

I was sitting on the mattress as Tori was in the bathroom blow drying her hair. I had the remote in my hand and was flicking the channels when all of a sudden laughter erupted in the next apartment. My heart was beating fast enough from the anxiety of going on this mission; I really didn't need a shock to the senses right about now!

I looked up to the cream white wall and wondered what they were doing over there. _Boys_!

Slowly my eyes hovered over the clock, waiting for it to strike twelve, sort of hopping against all possible logic that it wouldn't.

**DPOV**

I hunkered down at the small kitchen table off to the side of the room. There were way too many werewolves... and guys in _general_ in here, their scents driving my nose off the wall with the stench of testosterone and old spice. They were playing "Which would you rather" and as I tried to zone them out (being still half asleep and not really wanting to join in with them) I was surprised to hear my name being called.

"Yes?" I lifted my head from the table, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open.

"Well, which would you rather?" I blinked; I missed the question and did not feel like asking him to repeat it.

"I... uh," I shrugged my shoulders and guessed. "I don't know... the first one?" They broke out laughing and I had to cover my ears. "What was _that_ for?"

"It- it's just funny to know that you would rather French-kiss Doctor Davidoff than hug Tori!" Simon laughed. I bunched my shoulders and looked away. My eyes were trying to peer through the wall to Chloe, but no matter how hard I tired I could not picture what she was doing, or _how_ she was doing for that matter. I was so worried about her, she was oozing nervousness like it was going out of style back in the parking lot, could she possibly go through with this rescue?

Something inside of me twisted and I felt the sweet feeling of hope that it was too much for her, then I wouldn't have to worry so much about her and focus on rescuing my father.

After a while everyone settled down and started going about their own business; they were so absorbed into what they were doing I thought it was the perfect chance for a big old 6' 3 werewolf to be able to slip out into the backyard unnoticed to collect his thoughts. It was dark and the crickets were chirping from all around, I could picture Chloe commenting on them and then smile up to me in a warm beam of happiness that would make me melt. I looked up into the sky and asked the moon why it was I was so drawn to Chloe? I loved her so much, too much to be possibly a normal teenaged crush, but at the same time I had to restrain myself in order to keep her at arm's length. I didn't want to involve her in all this; I didn't want to involve her with _me_. I was no good for her, being a werewolf and all; it never works out when my race is involved in a relationship with someone not of our species. I don't want to put her through that. I don't, but at the same time I _do_.

Then all of a sudden I was cast in light. I turned and saw Chloe standing at the back door of her motel room, she was paying all her attention to her coat as she was jostling the zipper then looked up and I froze.

"Derek?"

"Chloe..."

"What are you doing out here? You're... not wearing a jacket, aren't you cold?" Then she paused and stooped her head. "Are you _changing_?"

"No," I snapped.

"Then what are you_?"

"No reason, I- I'll get out of your way now_." I turned to go back to the motel when she put out her hand and called my name. "What is it Chloe?"

"Um," she squirmed a little as she tried to find her words. "You... you don't have to go, I mean... I kind of _hoped_ that I would find you out here." I stood where I was, wordless. She came up to me and nudged her elbow against mine. "That's a nice tree," she said, pointing to the only tree in the lawn, a tall shading tree with a thick trunk and long sturdy branches. One of only a few trees I've seen in my life that still looked good without its leaves in winter." And I would like to climb it so..." She tugged on my shirt sleeve"I need a spotter." then led me up to it. She beamed me a smile as we approached the tree and began her journey of climbing its boughs.

"Wow," she called ecstatically. I smiled up at her although I knew she probably couldn't make it out. "Derek, you have to come up and see this!" my heart tugged, but quiet refusly my arms and feet started climbing and before I knew it I was up beside her, starring overtop the vast forest surrounding us.

I flashed a glance and saw her beautiful smile cast brightly in the moonlight as she looked out over the beautiful scenery.

"Isn't it wonderful?"She asked, not taking her eyes off of the woods for a second. I repositioned myself more comfortably and agreed with her, starring at a beautiful spectacle of my own. "Derek," I jumped and tore my eyes away before she could notice me starring.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little scared of going back to that horrible building, even if it is to rescue someone, the place gives me bad memories and..." she looked up and I saw a tear running down her cheek. "You do not know how bad it was being there." She was shaking her head and I noticed her scrunching herself up to combat the cold.

"I know how bad it is; I lived there for 5 years of my life."

"No," she shook her head again and rubbed the tear away. "I'm not talking about my own experiences; I am talking about my aunt Lauren's." I gathered her in my arms and held her head in my hand as I laid it on my shoulder. She sobbed to herself, telling about how in her dream she saw how much pain and torture they put her through to find out where we were. "She would be alive right now if she told them where we were heading."

"Chloe..."

"She would be alive if it wasn't for me, it's all my fault!" She pulled herself closer and gurgled into my shirt"She died trying to protect me. Why did she do that?" I came up to her ear and whispered.

"Because, she loved you." She loosened and her eyes met mine, hers a watery mess of tears and blurry blue irises. I couldn't stand see her that way. "I promise," I said, focusing on her and never looking away. "I will continue where she left off, and let nothing ever hurt you ever again." She was silent, more tears pouring from her eyes and I felt her coming closer, her face closing in on mine. "I will protect you." I said before I closed my eyes. Our lips met and her scent made my mind go wild. _I promise._

**CPOV**

He held me and I held him, tears were smearing his face as I compressed mine against it. Then he reached up and wiped my face of my liquid sorrows. The cold wind blew and I shivered, we pulled away at that instant, an electric current sparking us as we opened our eyes and faced each other. I smiled, and he smiled back. I looked down to the ground and felt my stomach lurch.

"So uh," I mumbled, he leaned straighter and raised an eyebrow. "How do you think we are going to get down? The last time I was up this high I jumped, and that ended with an Edison Group woman unconciseness at my feet?"

"Let's not try that tonight alright?"

"Okay, I wasn't really feeling all that much like Rambo anyway."

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't have anything clever to say for this one... just review if you can please!**

***Disclaimer* Mee no own Dawk-eest Pow-waahs! ;P**

**~ Chapter 35: The Battle Plan ~**

**CPOV**

We made our way slowly to the back door, then somehow my feet stopped in front it and I turned to him. It was dead silent, not even a cricket was chirping and the night air was calm. When his deep green eyes fell onto mine my heart jumped and I shivered.

"Chloe, you better head back in before you catch cold. Look at you, your shivering." I held myself back and shook my head.

"No, no I'm fine! I just..." I grasped at my jacket collar trying to buy me some time. I just... I just, _what_? I wanted to tell him something, there was something important that I wanted to tell him, but my mind was so scattered I couldn't remember? _Idiot_!

"Chloe, don't be scared. I'll be there the whole time; I wouldn't _ever_ let anything happen to you." He came up and rapped his arm around my shoulders giving me a reassuring shake, and then he pecked me on the lips, slowly whispering to me that after this it will all be over. "We will be able to go home, no more running, not more hiding." He rubbed my arm then slid open the back door for me. I stepped in; eyeing him in the light that flooded out of the motel room.

"Derek," I said, shaking my head with a laugh. "I know, but do _you_ know that you have five o'clock shadow?" he turned his head away, blushing profusely as he glided his fingers across his face realising the coarse whiskers for the first time.

"The rustic grunge look, I can't pull it off now can I?" he shot me a humorous face with a playful grin.

"Guess I'm just not used to you actually looking grown up, I guess?"

"I left my Bick razors back at the safe house, guess it shows now doesn't it?" I giggled and he silently did along with me. "Good night Chloe, see you in about an hour." He then disappeared into the night as I closed the door, swallowing him in darkness.

"Where have _you_ been?" Tori said from her bed, twirling a ball of energy in her hand. I shrivelled into the wall from surprise.

"Tori! Don't scare me like that!" She laughed and diffused the ball.

"If anything _you're_ the one scaring _me_!" Tori got up from the bed and came over; she messed up my hair then pulled me to the middle of the room. "I thought you were an innocent little thing, but after seeing you wander into the night to go have a make out fest with that _thing_? I don't know anymore."

"Derek is not a _thing_ Tori. And how do you know what I was doing with him? I could just have been out there for some fresh air for all you know!"

"Or some fresh _meat_!"

"TORI!" she stuck her tongue out at me than laid back down on her bed.

"Do whatever you want Chloe I will stop bickering, it's obvious you won't listen to me anyway." She then rolled over and after a moment I realized she fell asleep.

~x~

I sat there for a minute on the edge of my own bed, kicking my feet absently thinking of Sophie.

_..."But you must understand Chloe; the reason why we worry is because as soon as a werewolf completes his selection process, he will never love another again."_

... Never love again?

_..."He is far from finishing it; the usual ritual can last from months to even years, it won't end until_." She cut herself off and mouthed "I will tell you later, she's coming back."_

_..._it won't end until what?

I pulled at my sheets; wrapping myself up to try to warm the chill going up my spine. This puzzle was missing a few too many pieces, but I did not have the time to ponder it because at that very moment a knock came from the door. I answered it, and saw the lean serious face of Andrew.

"It's time." He said. I looked up to him and with the most understanding face I could make I nodded.

"Okay," I was ready.

**~x~**

We drove at a slow speed with our headlights out and motors silent. The forest seemed to creep past me like a dark entity and I shivered at the thought of ghosts walking these roads. The interior was quiet; Derek sat on the far right while Liam and Andrew focused their attention on the road. I felt so alone sitting by myself next to the tinted window that only revealed shadows and my heart felt cold and nervous as I lowered my head to stare at my frightened palms.

"Remember the strategy you two." Liam said, raising his vision to stare at us from the rear view mirror.

"I will head with the resistance and lead them the safest and quietest way into and through the building." Derek mumbled hoarsely. He then shot his glowing eyes towards me.

"And I will be with Derek and determine where the two are held from the directions my aunt gave me." I whisper.

"The success of this mission depends on your two's teamwork." Andrew cuts in, he then manoeuvres to face us and beams a smile. "So... try to get along okay?" I couldn't help but crack a smile.

After Andrew turned back around I noticed Derek fidgeting with his arm, and as he held it I saw him winch in pain.

"Derek?" I whisper only quiet enough for him to hear, he looked at me from the side and quickly stopped what he was doing.

"What? It's _nothing_!" he mouths; I jump back and raise an eyebrow.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that your body picked _now_ to_" he turned all the way around to face me and I saw the embarrassment in his flushing face.

"I'm nervous okay? I think that's what triggers it."

"You're nervous?" I ask, he nods and turns away.

"I have to calm down or I'll_" I squeeze his arm and he flinches. He takes a deep breath and gives me a simple nod with an up turned smile.

"Derek," I whisper, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm here for you. I always will be." He took my hand into his and shone me a kind glow of his emerald eyes.

"Thank you," he said as he leaned over to kiss me, then all of a sudden the car lurched. We fell back and I wacked my head on the window. _Owww._

"We're here," Liam announced; he looked back at us with a serious glare. "It's time for you guys to do your task." We nodded and stepped out of the truck, Andrew following us.

"Keep the car running," Andrew told Liam. "If this turns out as planned, we won't be too long."

"Just make it back in one piece sorcerer." He turned his attention to Derek. "And make sure she does too boy." He was meaning me. Derek nodded instinctively.

"I won't let anything happen to anyone." Then he flashed his eyes my way, his stare saying "Especially you Chloe."

~x~

Slowly we made our way undetected to the back of the building; we had six large men with us, all werewolves from the pack. Derek plastered us to the side of the wall, he peeked around the corner and I saw his nostrils flare.

"Figures," he says."There's a guard."

"Just one?" I whisper, I pump my fists and look up to him. "we can take him." He shakes his head.

"We won't have to if the plan works correctly." Suddenly a voice transmits from the guard's radio. I press closer to hear.

"What, intruders at the entrance? I'm on my way!" the guard turns and runs in the direction of the front and we make our way as fast as we can to the door.

"Locked, and it won't budge" Derek growled as he tries his best to break it.

"Let us have a go at it," says our six companions, and quickly the door was smashed open. Quietly we crept inside, making sure our stunt was not over heard.

"Alright; where to from here Chloe?" I pull away from the group and start looking around the corridor, searching for any distinct marker that my aunt may have shown me.

"I..I don't_" I flinch as a person steps from a room and stares at me.

"Chloe?" Derek turns to me worryingly. He doesn't see them.

"There's nothing there is there?" I ask shivering.

"No, you must be_" I stopped him as soon as the entity spoke up.

"It's only been two weeks or so since I seen you Chloe, how have you been?" it was a girl's voice; she stepped from the shadows and flashed me her crooked eyetooth.

"Rae?" I shriek, Derek whispered her name in shock and I took to the ground running up to her. I came up to her and held my hands out in front of me. "Oh my god Rae, I'm sorry, so _so_ sorry. I am too late." She placed a ghostly hand upon my arm and smiled at me with her glossy brown eyes.

"It is alright Chloe, you wouldn't have been able to save me," she stepped away and rubbed at her hands as she recalled the memory. "They terminated me the day after you broke out. I already played my purpose to lure you here back then, and when you escaped... I was no use to them anymore." I dove and clasped her in my arms, but she dispersed like fog and reappeared farther down the hall.

"Rae..." I choked; she put her finger to her lips and pointed down the hall.

"I'll lead you to Kit; I won't let these horrible people take another innocent victim." I nod.

"Come on," I say, looking over my shoulder to my group. "Rae is going to lead the way."

~x~

Carefully we tracked down the corridor, made our way past several security guards unnoticed and finally came up to a lone cell, Kit's name was scribbled on a piece of paper that laid in a plastic shelf on the door; kind of like a hospital.

"Dad," Derek whispered under his breath, I looked to him and I motioned for him to do the honours. Slowly after a moment of lock-breaking Derek shoved open the door, and there sat his father at the edge of the bed. He looked hollow eyed and pale, his hair was greased back from probably fingering it through his hands like I always saw Derek doing, and he was skinny... too skinny.

"DAD!" Derek called, he rushed into the room and gathered his father in his arms.

"Derek, no let go of me it's a_!"

"_Trap_?" I turned around and there stood Doctor Davidoff and Tori's mom. Before I knew what was happening Diane bound the six werewolves in her spell and Davidoff had one arm around me, the other holding a gun to my head. I held very still.

Derek erupted with a loud dastardly growl but I saw the fright hiding behind his anger. His eyes were flashing terror as he looked to the gun and back to me, but I held still trying to calm him, if he saw me struggling he might pounce. And if that happened... Davidoff might shoot _him_.

"What's wrong Souza, scared of a little pistol? You seemed to dodge all the ones pointed at you so far, but what are you going to do when it's little Chloe Saunders it's directed at?" he rubbed the end of the gun against my neck and I had to try hard not to swallow.

"Let her go Dr. Davidoff, she has nothing to do with me or my father." Kit stood up and held onto his son by the shoulder, I was not sure if he was trying to protect Derek, or restrain him. Davidoff grinned.

"Why not tell this girl the _real_ reason why she is the center of all this Mr. Bea? She is," he pressed the nozzle to my neck again. "_dying_ to know." I shuttered. Derek's attention shot to Kit and he gave him a look of bewilderment. Davidoff was buying time, we had to get out of here!

"Well, I guess I can't hide this from you two any longer."

~x~

Kit wove a story about how I was the very first successful child to come out of the experiment alive, and about how I was introduced to Derek and his brother when we were very young.

"When you met though, something... happened." I saw Derek flinch.

"Well?" Davidoff pushed the pistol closer. "Tell them what happened."

"We found out that the dormant selection gene enacted itself prematurely."

"You mean?" Derek stuttered.

"That as soon as you saw her at that group home years later... after _all_ that time that gene was enacted and you underwent your first change your... you won't love anyone else again Derek. You made your transition into werewolf hood and your instincts no longer will let you."

_So this is what Sophie was talking about..._

The doctor looked down to me with a sickening smile.

"And after surveying your development we realised that you two were failed experiments, you're too strong and unstable. We don't need no "_pitter_ _patter"_ of little mutant monster feet running around anytime soon, get me?" I blushed, but I didn't feel embarrassed on the contrary, I was burning up with fury! "Maybe... to make it all easier, I should just end this little problem right now. The control personnel I ordered should be here any minute, so how about I just make it quick and painless shall me?" He angled his gun better and my eyes grew wide.

"No, you can't! She is just a child!" Kit pleaded, Derek rose into a threatening stance, and when I thought it was all over I heard the sound of Ms. Enright moan and collapse to the floor, and the gun from the doctor's hand was slapped away.

Derek dove onto him and threw him across the room, Davidoff hit the bed post with a sickening whack and his eyes hung open as blood poured out of his mouth.

"What just happened?" I asked, Derek grabbed my hand and lead the group down the corridor.

"I don't know, but we have to move, apparently the distraction out front was not enough, we have to get out of here!" I saw the terror in his eyes; he was frightened about what he just done.

"It was for the best Derek, you did the only thing you could in that situation."

"I killed him, dear god what have I done?"

"You had no choice." He stayed silent and kept his gaze adverted.

We burst out the back door and Liam pulled up in haste.

"Get in!" he called.

The six men piled into the bed of the pickup and Derek, his father and I climbed into the back, Andrew was on our heels, his hand clutching a thick file folder.

"This will convince the supernatural court!" He laughed, and then I heard the sound of guns going off and a bunch of security men started firing from the back door.

"Get down!" Liam yelled, he pulled Andrew in and sped off into the night.

I was gasping for breath, Derek still had his had entwined with mine and he looked at me expectantly, like he was waiting for me to tell him to let go. I didn't.

I looked over at Kit, his eyes closed and looking tired, Derek glanced over to him too, then back to me.

"We did it," I beam, and he nods in agreement.

I stared at the darkness of the trees as we raced by, no one was chasing us, and a faltering calmness arose from the night air.

"Back to the pack we go!" Liam chimes, "No one will follow us after finding out we stole their evidence. They are probably going to start heading out of state here in the next few minutes."

"Shouldn't we go after them?" I ask.

"No," Kit says, he sits up straighter and looks out the window absently. "The cabals will deal with them and then the order of the Sorcerers will get their hands on them. They won't get far, what we need to do now is not associate ourselves with them anymore." He turned his attention on us and his chin rose. "What _we_ need to do now is focus on a more _complicated_ issue." Derek's grip tightened.

**Review s'il vous plait!**


	36. Chapter 36

**La la la la; caramelldansen! :3**

***Disclaimer* Darkest Powers is so dark it can't see that I don't own it.**

**~ Chapter 36: What Is Going to Happen to Us ~**

**CPOV**

When I finally saw my father, my heart broke, Derek was the one who had to hold me up as I walked down to greet him and my face sputtered more tears that a working facet.

"Dad..." I croaked, my throat aching at the shimmer of his presence. I had to wait 2 hours before I could see him, he was busily debriefed about my situation by the cabal and sorcerer groups after the trial, as well as after testifying Andrew and Liam became supernatural case dealers, and Derek became associated with the fact he now had two fathers.

"I'm so glad I got my baby back." He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for all the stuff I must of put you through dad."

"Sweetheart, none of that matters anymore." I hugged him even tighter, now I knew he accepted me for who I am.

~x~

A whole court order was called on the suffrage of the werewolf race based on their contribution to throwing over the Edison Group plot, legal battles were fought, and rights were gained and equality was established among all the supernatural species.

The Edison group was eventually tracked down and the main members are still rotting in jail for their crimes to this day. Dad decided he had enough money to retire and moved us up to the pack where we were welcome guests. Tori lives with her two foster brothers Derek and Simon in the pack colony, three doors down from me and I come over daily.

It was true that Derek is spellbound by the selection gene, and under regulation he is restraint from seeing me, but it is a flaccid effort, nothing can keep us apart for too long. (Especially when we both have abnormally strengthened powers... _and_ Aidan's ladder)

"So, how do you like living here?" Derek asked, we were lying in the grass star gazing and I could never feel freer.

"I feel as though part of my childhood has been given back to me." I look over to Derek and flash him a gratified smile. "Being here makes me feel complete, like I don't need anything else."

"That's the way I feel when I see you Chloe." He flashes me those shining green eyes and I blush.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" I ask, he gathers his hand into mine and I hear him shuffling, but the stars are so beautiful I don't look over.

"I don't know," I feel something wriggle onto my finger and realise Derek fastened it with a ring.

"What is...?" he squints his face into a mischievous smile.

"Happy Birthday, you wouldn't think I would forget would you?" I lifted my hand into the sky and watched as the magnificent hues glimmered like stars in the moonlight.

"I know what is going to happen to us, I matt as his hair and face him with a big smirk. He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" I shake my head.

"You are just going to have to wait and see."

I close the comic and set it on my lap.

"The end." I say, my daughter has tears of joy in her eyes and my son is whining, wanting more.

"That was a pretty story mommy." My little girl cooed, I nod up to Derek, his face blushing as he looks to me and then down to the kids on his lap.

"Uncle Simon is a really good drawler."

"Yes he is son," Derek answers. I could not help starring at our little masterpieces, James with his light blond hair and green eyes like his father, and Isabelle with her dark locks and my baby blues they were a part of me that seemed to be my complete happiness and what made me strive to smile every day. Derek noticed me day dreaming and took my hand in his, I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Eww!" the two spat, Derek and I laughed then I picked up Isabelle and kissed her too.

"It's time for us to hit the hay now, it's getting pretty late." Derek and I were about to carry the kids up the stairs when the two struggled in our hands, looking back.

"What is it?" Derek asks and the two point towards where we were just sitting.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight to Great Aunt Lauren?" I turn and see her ghostly reflection; she smiled and waved to us.

"Night night Auntie!" they call, then the two got down and raced up the stairs.

"Well, I guess I know who they take after..." Derek said with a playful grin. I look over to my aunt and she begins walking forward.

"I'm so glad to see you again, what has it been 12 years?" she nods her head then shoots an annoying glance at Derek.

"Your kids are beautiful." She finally says, forgetting her rivalry with a certain werewolf.

"Thanks," she comes closer and fingers my amulet, I look down to her hand and lift my neclace off my neck for her to see better.

"Hun," she says, the air suddenly getting colder. "I need you to do me a favour," I glance Derek's way but all he does is nod, not really understanding what is going on.

"Anything for you Aunt Lauren." She slides her finger over the purple amulet. All is silent.

"I need you to do a summoning."

~x~

"So what you're saying is to pull the spirit out of my amulet?" she nods her head and I sit down on the couch, starring at my necklace attentively. "I honestly didn't know there was someone's soul in it?"

Carefully I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to summon it, picturing I was pulling a butterfly from a jar, then when that didn't work I pictured my hand tugging a spirit from the great beyond. Then I felt a great warmness and my aunt told me to stop.

"Open your eyes," she said happily, and I shot up my eyes lids and found something I could never believe possible staring right back at me.

"You have always been with me, and it took me till now to realise you have been under my nose all along." I felt tears well up and she gracefully whisked them away.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, her voice echoing and singing as sweet as glowing honey.

"Hi," I carefully put my arm around her, even though I couldn't feel her. "Hi... mom."

**~END~**


End file.
